The Disappearance Of Tsunayoshi Sawada UNDER CONSTRUCTION
by kyokosasagawa-sawada95
Summary: Tsuna woke up early in the morning. It was too early for him to wake up and it was 6:00 am. "Umpt Morning Re- Reborn?" Tsuna said then was surprised not seeing Reborn around. Tsuna wondered but just went inside his bathroom and got a bath. After taking a bath he wore his Namimori Uniform Get his socks and shoes (The Orange and White colored one of course) and went down stairs.
1. Author's Note and Summery

**_Summery of the Story:_**

_Tsuna woke up early in the morning. It was too early for him to wake up and it was 6:00 am. "Umpt~ Morning Re- Reborn?" Tsuna said then was surprised not seeing Reborn around. Tsuna wondered but just went inside his bathroom and got a bath. After taking a bath he wore his Namimori Uniform Get his socks and shoes (The Orange and White colored one of course) and went down stairs. As he went down he can definately sense of a weird aura around him._

**~~ In this story Tsuna tries to think of something Everyone don't want to happen: Disappear into this World, forever and it is due to His horrible nightmares. Will Tsunayoshi Sawada and the Others surpass this problem? Or will Tsunayoshi Sawada accept this nightmares and cease his family, friends, acquaintance, Reborn?**

_**This is just a fan fiction of my favorite Anime: Kateikyoshi Hitman REBORN! or in english Home Tutor Hitman REBORN! By The Way, I do not owe this anime and the author of this anime is Amano Akira. Please understand that it's really just a Fan Fiction. Hope you all like it!**_

_**P.S.**_

_**I like Tsunayoshi Sawada so don't tell me I DON'T! {It's ok if a KHREBORN! fangirl says there Tsuna's... But nah~ forget about it... (^ ^)}**_

**Ahhhh~ By The Way, This story is actually posted on Wattpad, but I want to share it here on as well, So.. Sorry if it'll have a super _SLOW UPDATE_ but I hope you guys would get hanging on this one! xDD**


	2. Prologue 1: Nightmare

**_Beginning: Tsuna's Nightmare_**

_Tsuna woke up early in the morning. It was too early for him to wake up and it was 6:00 am. _"Umpt~ Morning Re- Reborn?" _Tsuna said then was surprised not seeing Reborn around. Tsuna wondered but just went inside his bathroom and got a bath. After taking a bath he wore his Namimori Uniform, Get his socks and shoes (The Orange and White colored one of course) and went down stairs. As he went down he can definately sense of a weird aura around him. Next, he went to the Dining Room, seeing Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo &amp; I-pin there, All of them were as quiet as the wind. _"Good Morning Everyone! What's with the silence?" _Tsuna asked happily, Trying to cheer things up but unfortunately it didn't work. They all glared at Tsuna and Tsuna flicked. Then after that, Tsuna just sat on his chair, besides Fuuta's chair. _"He-hey Fuuta.. What's wrong? Did something happened?" _Tsuna asked Fuuta, but Fuuta just glared at him, making him look away, scared._

* * *

**_'What's with everyone today?' _**_Tsuna wondered._

* * *

_Soon, Tsuna's mother, Nana Sawada, went out of the kitchen with their breakfast. _"Good Morning, Mom!" _Tsuna said happily to his mother, _"Oh- Good Morning... Tsuna..." _his mom repied him back. It was a silent breakfast but Tsuna didn't care. After eating, Tsuna helped his mother get every single utensils, until Tsuna slipped a bowl and accidentally broke it. _"Oh no..." _Tsuna said to himself worriedly, _"What happened here, Ts-" _Tsuna's mother said then was surprised of she had seen. Tsuna turned to his mother then said _"I'm so sorry, Mom.. I accidentally-" "What do you mean 'Accidentally'?! You did that on purposed!" _Tsuna's Mother shouted in reply. Tsuna was surprised to his mother's remarks but he continued his_ _unfinished sentence _"...Dr-.. Dropped the... Bo-... Bowl...". _Tsuna saw his mother glared at him, making him scared for a while. His mother 'sigh' and said _"Anyway, You should clean up the mess you DID on purposed..." _then walked away, leaving Tsuna wondering yet hurt._

_After cleaning the broken fragments of the bowl, Tsuna grabbed his bag and went to his mother. _"I'm Leaving... Mom.."_ he said while his head was tilt downward. His mother didn't replied him back with a smile nor saying 'Good Bye' to him._

_Tsuna is now walking his way at school, thinking and curiously trying to solve something. _"First, I woke up this morning not seeing Reborn; Second, After taking a bath and dressed my uniform and went down stairs being 'glared' by everyone, I mean, like EVERYONE; Third, My mom hates me because I ACCIDENTALLY fell the bowl and finally I got the feeling that I'm having the most, I mean, MOST horrible day of my LIFE! This sucks!" _Tsuna said to himself, not even noticing the people's been weirded to him, _"Great..." _Tsuna sighed. After walking for 5 minutes, Tsuna noticed Hayato and Takeshi walking infront of him, _'I wonder if there not like the mood in my house'_ Tsuna wondered then suddenly shouted there names. They both look around and waved at Tsuna, making Tsuna come to them. _"Good Morning, Hayato-kun! Takeshi-kun!" _Tsuna greeted with a smile, _"Good Morning Tsuna-kun!" _Takeshi greeted back with a smile, _"Good Morning Tenth!" _Hayato followed back and smiled. After greeting at each other, they went on walking._

* * *

**_'I guess there not like THEM...'_**_Tsuna wondered happily then sighed smiling._

* * *

"Hey! Tenth, Have you finished our assignments?" _Hayato asked to Tsuna. A sudden memory came to Tsuna that he didn't finished it, or for all means, He DIDN'T even remembered it. It takes a minute before Tsuna answered Hayato back saying, _"So-Sorry Hayato-kun... But I accidentally-" "TENTH! DIDN'T YOU FORGET THAT I REMINDED YOU OUR ASSIGNMENTS?!" _Hayato suddenly shouted, making Tsuna confused and shocked. _"Maa~ Maa~ Calm down Hayato-kun, It's Tsuna who you were talking at here..." _Takeshi reminded, making Hayato wake up to reality seeing Tsuna's face tilt down. _"I'm sorry Tenth... I didn't mean to shout at you... It's just that... I..." _Hayato said while trying to make Tsuna tilt his face up, which Tsuna did. Tsuna smiled 'bitterly and not noticed' to Hayato saying _"Don't worry Hayato-kun! I understand you... Even I would be shock if one of my friends forgots his/her assignments..." _and that makes Hayato worried. Hayato tilt his head then replied to Tsuna whispering _"Thanks, Tenth..." _making Tsuna nod in content while smiling 'bitterly and not noticed'. The trio continued there walk to Namimori Middle School._

_The trio made it to Namimori seeing Kyoko and Ryohei on the way. Tsuna shouted there names and waved at them, making Hayato and Takeshi do the same. Ryohei runs quickly to Tsuna saying _"You're now dead SAWADA!" "E-E-E-EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" _Tsuna flicked in surprise. Tsuna didn't know why ad how in the world would Ryohei said that but just before Tsuna thinked in throughly, he was knocked out by Ryohei. Tsuna fell to the ground and been pulled by the collar by Ryohei. _"Damn you SAWADA! You just now have you're pay back!" _Ryohei shouted while his right hand curled to make a hard fist, but was stopped by Takeshi, _"Pull yourself together Ryohei-sempai! Tsuna didn't really mean it!" _Takeshi exclaimed then pull Ryohei away from Tsuna. Tsuna was been lift by Hayato then had a weird feeling about the happenings. _"What's going on? What happened? What did I just did to make Onii-san like that?" _Tsuna questioned Hayato. Before Tsuna knew it, Hayato gripped tightly to Tsuna's shoulders then exclaimed _"Yesterday, you went to the Boxing Club to see Ryohei there! Ryohei let's you boxed with him, and at the time you boxed, you've punch Ryohei's favorite punching bag really hard that it had a hole on it! THEN, CAME AFTER THAT! YOU LET ME AND TAKESHI TAKE YOU'RE RESPONSIBILITIES ABOUT THE PUNCHING BAG!". _Tsuna flicked to Hayato's expression, then came after Tsuna nodded saying _"I'm going to the confort room..." _then that remarks, Tsuna tries not to cry but he ran away as much as he can._

* * *

**_'What's the heck is happening?! I didn't even remembered that I went to Ryohei's Boxing Club!' _**_Tsuna wondered in confussion._

* * *

_Tsuna made it to the confort room. He locked himself inside one of the cubical there, then sat on the toilet. _'Why this day is so very cruel to me...' _Tsuna wondered to himself, not noticing a tear dropped to his cheeks. Tsuna cup his tears to go away but it keeps on falling. _'Why... Why I deserved this torturment...' _Tsuna wondered to himself while cupping his tears away._

**"... What's wrong, Sawada Tsunayoshi?..."**

"*_While hugging his legs tight_*... I don't know, but, I think this is the most horrible day of my life..."

**"That must be hard, Sawada Tsunayoshi..."**

"I know... I mean, I didn't get that single thing that makes me feel like this..."

**"You want me to heal you, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"**

"You can? Are you a doctor or something? *_Suddenly stops crying and faces the door_*"

**"Nope... I'm not a Doctor nor Something else..."**

"Then... Who are you..?"

**"I don't know... Pick a guess..."**

"What?! Are you crazy or something?! I mean, I just met you by now plus you know my name!"

**"I'm not crazy, Sawada Tsunayoshi... I just want to play a game with you so you would cheer up..."**

"A... Game? With... Me?"

**"Yup! A Guess-Who-I-Am game..."**

"What a drag..."

**"I know... Now, Pick a guess..."**

"Gokudera-kun?"

**"Nope... Pick again..."**

"Um... Yamamoto-kun?"

**"Nope... Again..."**

"Ok! This is crazy talk! Who are you?!*_Opens the door infront of him_*/*_No ones been seen_*"

"Ok... That's kind a Creepy one..." _Tsuna thought to himself ,_"Ah~~ I forgot I got classes to attend to!" _Tsuna suddenly realized then went running to the classroom._

**_'Who the heck is that boy just now?' _**_Tsuna wondered to himself throughtly._

_Tsuna went to his classroom 15 minutes late. Tsuna apologized to there teacher saying _"I'm sorry sensei. I forgotten the time so a became late. I'm so sorry, Sensei!" "Alright, alright... Now please take you're seat Mr. Sawada..." _the teacher told Tsuna, _"Ye-yes, Sensei!" _Tsuna replied with a bow. After that, Tsuna sat down to his desk. _"Psst, Tsuna-kun..." _Takeshi whispered in a call, _"What is it Takeshi-kun?" _tsuna whispered back, _"Are you ok?" _Takeshi asked to Tsuna with worried eyes, _"Yes, I'm ok Takeshi-kun.. And don't worry, I'm not angry at Hayato-kun and Onii-san..." _Tsuna whisperedly answered then smiled bitterly (but not noticetable)._

**Recess:**

"*Sigh* I guess I kind a push myself too much to this problem... So fraustating..." _Tsuna said to himself. Tsuna noticed Hayato and Takeshi are not around, _"I guess they went to the rooftop first.. better get going I guess..." _Tsuna thinked and *sigh* again. As Tsuna finished arranging his stuff and got his lunch, he went on the door when accidentally Kyoko was on the way and bumped at Tsuna. Kyoko was holding an opened water bottle and her favorite pastry, Cream Puff and those cream puffs flew to the ground and the opened water bottle wet Kyoko up. _"Ahhh~~ I'm sorry Kyoko-chan!" _Tsuna said with a panicing voice and was interupted by Hana, who pushes his away from Kyoko. Hana, with an angry face, shouted Tsuna saying _"Do you have any eyes No-Good Tsuna?! Even my friend was hurt because of you!" "I didn't mean it! I sweer, Right Kyoko~chan?" _Tsuna said in confussment. Kyoko stands up and faces Tsuna saying _"How dare you Tsuna-kun!" _then was followed by a slap on the face really hard. Tsuna was shocked, he couldn't believe Kyoko would do that thing because Tsuna knew Kyoko is a nice girl, but Kyoko infront of him was different. _"I'm Sorry, Kyoko Sasagawa..." _Tsuna said while his face was tilt down. Kyoko flicked in reality seeing Tsuna's redish cheek that was hitted by her. _"I'm sorry, Tsu-!" K_yoko said but was cut because Tsuna ran away from them._

* * *

**_"Why? Why I had this feeling that everyone Hates ME?" _**_Tsuna wondered tearingly._

* * *

_After running, Tsuna stop by to the baseball field seeing Takeshi there taking his practice. _"O-oi, Tsuna-kun!" _Takeshi exclaimed while waving his hand. Tsuna wave back as a reply for Takeshi, came after that, Takeshi went by to Tsuna's position asking, _"Tsuna-kun, Wanna pla- Wha-what happened to you're left cheek?" _then came a surprise alarm for Tsuna. He had forgotten that he was slapped by Kyoko and he had forgotten Takeshi might see this. _"Ah- It's nothing... Really..." _Tsuna said while holding his left cheek and waving at the same time. Tsuna saw Takeshi was in big distress and worries, _"Can you tell me something you don't want us to know today?" _Takeshi suddenly asked out of confussion._

* * *

**_"I guess I got no other choice but to tell Takeshi..." _**_Tsuna wonder._

* * *

_And so, Tsuna told Takeshi everything he thought is weird and stuff, especially he thought that everyone hates him. _"Ahhhh... Cheer up, Tsuna-kun!" _Takeshi said while patting Tsuna's back. Tsuna suddenly smiled at Takeshi and said _"Thanks, Takeshi-kun... I guess you're not liked I expected..." _then suddenly Tsuna's tear fell right of Tsuna's cheek, _"Ah~ Sorry, Tsuna-kun! I didn't mean to make you cry..." _Takeshi said confuss and worried. All that ever Tsuna do is just smile at Takeshi and tell him that his 'Ok'. _"Why don't we play Baseball so you can feel better?" _Takeshi asked to Tsuna wonderedly, _"Well... Ok... Sounds fun..." _Tsuna replied back and smiled again._

_While playing, Takeshi was the one who will throw the baseball while Tsuna's going to hit it. _"This is so HARD!" _Tsuna exclaimed breathlessly, _"Ahhh~~ Sorry, Tsuna-kun... I guess you can't catch the balls I threw to you... hahaha..." _Takeshi said while scratching his head. At the rightful moment, Takeshi thinked that WHAT IF Tsuna will throw the ball while his going to hit it, plus he told this idea to Tsuna. Tsuna agreed and they both change position. As Tsuna swing the baseball, it just only fell a 1 meter away from Tsuna. _"Pfft. Tsuna-kun, Try to put strength into it!" _Takeshi giggles while advising, _"It's so hard, Takeshi-kun!" _Tsuna exclaimed while feeling a little bit weak. Takeshi giggled but faced Tsuna saying _"Believe in yourself... And you'll definately do it." _then swing his bat to signal Tsuna to throw again. Tsuna threw the ball, it was hard thought because he tried his best to threw it. It flew to Takeshi, making him swing as fast as he can to hit it but unforfunately it didn't, but instead, it flew away more and more until the ball was out of sight._

_Tsuna saw this and he quickly came to Takeshi's position, which is just looking at the direction where the ball flew away. _"I'm sorry, Takeshi-kun.. I didn't mean to threw the ball away..." _Tsuna said while his face was tilt downward. _"Hahaha! It's ok, Tsuna-kun! We'll just look for it." _Takeshi exclaimed then pat Tsuna's head. They went on a search to find Takeshi's missing ball. They search the bushes, trees, flowers, field, everywhere for the ball, Until Tsuna thinked it was hopeless. _"Oh no~ Oh no~ OH NO... I can't find it everywhere..." _Tsuna said while waving his hand on the grass, _"What is it, Tsuna-kun?" _Takeshi asked while looking at Tsuna's worried face, Tsuna then looked to Takeshi saying _"I don't know if we can find it or not... I just... Can't figure how... But I'm-" "Why you're so damn weak, Tsuna?" _the words suddenly went out of Takeshi's mouth. Tsuna was shocked fore the second and cleared his throat saying _"Are you ok, Ta-Takeshi-ku-" "Why don't you just shut up and help me look for it! It's very precious to me you know!" _Once again was said by Takeshi. It was harsh, Tsuna knew it, then came after that, without telling Takeshi, He ran away as much as he could to get away._

* * *

**_"I'm so sorry, Takeshi-kun.. I didn't mean it at all..." _**_Tsuna told to himself with tears on his cheek._

* * *

_At dismissal time, Tsuna got his bag up and hurried back home. Tsuna knew that someone might hurt him again and he might regret it more and he didn't even mind if he's going to call Hayato and Takeshi to walk with him. As Tsuna went on his way home, He accidentally bumped Haru with a box on her hand. the thing that Haru was holding was a cake, a cake for them, but it flew to the ground and it began to mess up. Then came after that, Tsuna pushes himself forward then faced Haru asking _"Are you alright, Haru-chan? Are you-" "Do you even think I'm ok, Tsuna-san?! The cake is all mess up!" _Haru suddenly exclaimed. Tsuna was shocked and confuss then hurt at the same time. _"Just leave me alone or else I'm going to make you pay..." _Haru said with a glare, _"As you wish... Farewell..." _Tsuna said while his head tilt downward._

**_'Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT! Why everytime I did something, It turns out a disaster?!' _**_Tsuna wondered to himself while rubbing his tears away._

_Tsuna went on the river bank and threw rocks on it. He sigh and wondered throughly _"Why I always had this bad feeling today... Maybe because... Because... *sigh* forget abou-"

**"Having fun, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"**

_A voice once again disturb Tsuna. It was a boy's voice thought. _"Who are you?! Really?" _Tsuna asked while looking around his surroundings. Only surprises Tsuna is that there's a bruette boy standing infront of him (At the other side of the river bank) with a jacket that look exactly like his jacket (The blue green jacket with a no. 27 on it, but different because the no. on it was no. 72) and also a pants the look exactly like his and the additional to it was his also look like Tsuna._

**"Why don't you ask yourself, Sawada Tsunayoshi..." **_the boy said to Tsuna._

"What do you want from me?!" _Tsuna exclaimed._

**"Well... I don't know by that but, are you hurt Sawada Tsunayoshi?"**

"Stop calling me by my full name!"

**"Ok.. If you say so... So, What will you I call you then?"**

"Tsuna... Tsuna by then..."

**"Ok, Tsuna it is..." **_then suddenly grind at Tsuna._

"So... What should I... Call you..?"

**"...Hmmm~ Like... A name... I don't have any...** _*suddenly was infront of Tsuna* _**But, you can call me as you pleased... "**

"I... I don't know by that... You should guess it for yourself!"

**"Fine... Yoshi..."**

"Yo...shi...?"

**"..What's wrong with it... Isn't my name that you've asked?"**

"Ye-yes... But, why Yoshi..?"

**"..I guess you don't need to know why... But there's only one thing I can show you..."**

"What is i-"

_Tsuna was stopped because the bruette (The one who was called 'Yoshi') hugged him and put his mouth near Tsuna's ear._

**"I want you to watch something that will definately change your mind... Hope you like it, Sawada Tsunayoshi... Or should I say, Tsuna..." **_was the last thing that the misterious person, Yoshi, said to Tsuna before he saw many images of something he knew was his._

_First Scene, Hayato's scene:  
Hayato: _Sorry Tenth but can I go on for a second? I'll be back at you guys here  
_Tsuna: _Sure, Hayato-kun...  
_Scene:_ Tsuna saw Hayato with a girl and drag her somewhere else... to the school... Next was Hayato had meet up with Tsuna and Takeshi at school..  
**Liar...**

"I had no idea that I had said that~!" _Tsuna exclaimed out of confussedment._

_Second Scene, Takeshi's scene:  
Takeshi: _Hey, Tsuna-kun! Can you hand me some towel~?  
_Tsuna: _Sure no problem~ *turns around*  
_Hayato: _Don't do it, Tenth... Make him do it...  
_Tsuna: _It's ok, Hayato-kun...  
_Scene: _Tsuna saw Takeshi got the towel from some girl and he looks happy at it..  
**Pain... Hurt... Liar...**

"I don't get this at all!~!" _Tsuna once again exclaimed._

_Last Scene (Because there are so many scenes), Kyoko's scene:  
Hayato: _Hey Tenth~ Watch what can I do~~  
_Tsuna: _Hayato-kun... You don't need to...  
_Takeshi: _Let Hayato be, Tsuna-kun and besides... We don't have anything to do today...  
_Tsuna: _Well... Ok...  
_Some Students: _AAAAYYYYIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!  
_Tsuna:_ Hm~  
_Scene: _Tsuna saw a guy and Kyoko kissing each other, Kyoko may look like shock or something but Tsuna felt like his heart turn to ashes. It was like, Tsuna thought Kyoko like the kiss..  
**Agony... Hatred... Pain... Suffering...**

"Stop IT~! It's not even Tru-"

**"It's true, Sawada Tsunayoshi or should I say... Tsuna..."**

"Shut up~!"

**"Don't tell me such harsh words.. It won't be helped if the truth hinds within you... Am I right?"**

"I don't need your damn excuses! Just let me go!"

**"I can't... Your not just ready yet..."**

"Ready~?! What do you mean '**ready**'?! Just let me escape this damn place~!"

**"I see that you want this to be cease.. Unfortunately you look like you'd rather live with this memories than to forget it... ah well... I guess I got no choice..."**

"No choice..? What do you mean no-"


	3. Prologue 2: Reality

_**Kyoko's POV (Point Of View): Scene:**_

_**School's Clinic**_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" _Tsuna screamed out to his lungs. I turned to see him sweeting, scared, like as if he had a horrible nightmare. _"Are you alright, Tsuna-kun?" _I asked to him. He looked at me, confussed, yet he suddenly hugged me. I admit, I was surprised.. I mean.. Who wouldn't be surprised?anyways, before I could say anything he had opened his mouth and said, _"I'm so glad that it was a dream... So so glad..." _then he hugged me more firmly than ever. _"U-uh... Tsuna-kun...?" "Hm?" "You're... Uh... Hugging... Me.." "A-ahhh?!" _Tsuna then react and let go of the grip. 'Ahh.. He stopped.. Wait.. What am I saying?!' I suddenly said to myself but for good sake, Tsuna didn't heard it. He now looked at me blushing out loud.. Hahaha, Cute... Then began to say _"I'm... Sorry... Kyoko-chan.. I didn't mean it... Really..." ant to that remark, I giggled and said "It's ok, Tsuna-kun~ Anyways.. May I ask you a question?"._ At first, He looked curious then said_ "Y-yeah... What is it?", _I took a deep breath and said_ "Why you went unconcious?". _Well.. That made Tsuna more curious, He then tilts he's head in confussion. I took a deep breath saying_ "Well... You see.. You went unconcious the time you went here with Hayato and Takeshi... We thought it's because you got sick and such but.. You're body temperature is fine.. Did you work yourself out?" "E-eh? No I-". _Tsuna took a little frighten now, He's face turns pale, Eyes wide and shacking hands. He then now curl himself up and cover his face on his legs._

_I felt like I shouldn't have said that to Tsuna. I then sat myself to Tsuna's side then takes his hand to mine saying _"I'm sorry, Tsuna-kun.. I shouldn't have said you that" "It's ok, Kyoko-chan.. I should have tell you my reason why-" _Tsuna was now cut because the door suddenly open. There appears Hayato, Takeshi, Onii-chan and Chrome. They look worried, I know, Then suddenly they burst in joy when they saw Tsuna sitting up straight and smiling (bitterly) and looked in relief. _"Are you ok, Jyuudaime?! Did something went into you and you went unconcious? I'm sorry if I didn't know it, Jyuudaime!"_ Hayato exclaimed and take a bow, _"pweh! That was a false alarm there, Tsuna-kun!"_ Takeshi added, _"YOU MADE US SCARE TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA!" _Onii-chan exclaimed, _"Thank goodness you're fine, Boss..."_ Chrome said with a sigh of relief. Tsuna then gave them a (bitter but not noticable) smile then laughs saying _"Sorry about that.. I guess I've really made you guys worry, huh?" "Of course we do, Jyuudaime!"_ Hayato then exclaimed, _"Because that's are friends for, Right?"_ Takeshi then added. Tsuna now gave them a 'hm~!' as an answer.__  
_

* * *

**_Hayato's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Classroom_**

_What a relief then Jyuudaime is really ok or else I'll definately _**NEVER**_ forgive myself!. Anyways, It Math time and thankfully, The fricking teacher let us in, Well I threat the hell out of that teacher anyway. Good thing Jyuudaime is as nice as ever to stop me. As the lessons went by, I was looking at Jyuudaime, Making sure that he won't get unconcious and such. And suddenly, Out of the Unexpected, the fricking teacher called out Jyuudaime's last name, THAT FRICKING TEACHER!. Jyuudaime stands up and let's out a _"Yes, Sensei!"_ to the teacher. The teacher pointed at the blackboard, signalling Jyuudaime to answer it. Jyuudaime, of course, got no choice but to answer it. He went infront of the black board and started answering the question. Oh my dynamite, Jyuudaime just put the answer correctly and properly. Jyuudaime then let's go of the chack and faces the Fricking Teacher, then said _"Here you go, Sensei..." "Ah..." _was only the answer from the teacher._

_'Hahaha! In Your Face Teacher!'_

_Everyone then laugh and thought Jyuudaime was wrong so that's why the teacher went shock. The teacher then faced us and said _"Don't laugh students!" _but the bastard student of us said_ "But sensei, I bet Dame-Tsuna answered the question wrong!" _plus added but more b*tches _"Yeah!". _The teacher went pale and take a deep breathe the shouted us _"HE GOT THE QUESTION CORRECT!". **'****Hahahaha! That's good for you b*tches for accusing Jyuudaime's intelligence! Wait.. How did Jyuudaime did it?'** _I said to myself. I then looked to Jyuudaime's seat seeing him quite like a wind. I put a thumbs up at him and shoutly whispered _**You did it** **Jyuudaime!**._Jyuudaime just smiled at me and also put a thumbs up._

* * *

**_Takeshi's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Lunch Break at the Rooftop of Namimori Middle_**

"Hahahaha~! Everything turned out a Surprise Event to everyone, Nee Tsuna-kun?" _I said while my left arm to Tsuna's shoulders. Tsuna just shook his head in approval. Tsuna seems weird today after he woke up. _"You ok, Tsuna-kun?" _I said to him worriedly, He turned his head to face mine and smile saying _"Yup! I'm ok.. Thanks for the concern Takeshi-kun!". _I suddenly heard myself saying _**'No he's not...'** _but I just shook my head and told myself not knowing if Tsuna could hear it saying _**"Takeshi.. Don't think Tsuna-kun's not ok.. besides, he said he's ok..." **_and, ok Tsuna noticed it. Tsuna then looked at me and said _"Huh? What is it Takeshi-kun?" "Ah~ Nothing! Nothing! hahaha..." _I lied. He then nodded and said _"Is that so..."_ and continued to eat his lunch._

_After eating lunch, we waited for Hayato to come. Oh~ I forgot to say what happened last time.. Well.. Let me tell you why Hayato's not with us..._

**~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~**

**Hayato:** _I'm sorry Jyuudaime but, I can't woth you on break! _*bows repeatedly*  
**Tsuna:** _Gokudera-kun... It's ok..._*tries to stop Gokudera from bowwing*  
**Me (Takeshi): **_But why,_ Hayato-kun?  
**Hayato: **_Oh~ About that.. Thanks for reminding me, Baseball Freak..._  
**Me (Takeshi): **_Hahaha~ Don't mention it...  
_**Tsuna: **_Well.. Why not? _*puts on a curious face*  
**Hayato:**_ Well.. You see Jyuudaime.. Reborn want to have a talk with me..._  
**Me (Takeshi): **_Why I'm not informed? _*puts hands on the head*  
**Hayato: **_Maybe it's because you might not get Reborn when we get there, Baseball Freak..  
_**Me (Takeshi): **_Hahaha.. Is that so? _*put on a smiling face*  
**Tsuna:** _Gokudera-kun... Takeshi_-kun... *puts on a worried face*  
**Hayato:** _Anyways.. Reborn told me that it's an Emergency... Well, He said_ _it's about you_ _Jyuudaime...  
_**Tsuna: **_Eh? What is it about me?  
_**Hayato: **_I don't know... _*puts the right hand on the chin* _but_ _according to Reborn it's about the reason why'd you collapse and such as that... Don't worry Jyuudaime! I'll tell it to you once it is over!  
_**Tsuna: **_O-ok then... _*looks away*  
**Hayato: **_Which reminds me.. Hey! Baseball Freak!_ *shouted to me*  
**Me (Takeshi): **_Nee, Hayato-kun?  
_**Hayato: **_Take good care of Jyuudaime, 'kay? You're his guardian..  
_**Me (Takeshi): **_Sure Hayato-kun! _*smiles*  
**Tsuna: **_Guys..._

**~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~**

_There! I now show you all the story why Hayato's not with us. We wait for Gokudera at the rooftop, just in case he would go there and say it and besides, there's 10 minutes before breaks over. It was boring. I suddenly think of something to buy time with until... _"Hey! Tsuna-kun!" _I said giving a big smile, _"Nee, Takeshi-kun?" _Tsuna said while looking at me curiously, _"Let's play a game!" _I said still smiling, _"Like..?" _Tsuna said and faced me. I smiled and said _"Let's play Baselball!" _and I suddenly show Tsuna my baseball. Tsuna's face have a 'I knew it..' thing but soon shook it off and said _"But what if Gokudera-kun went here while we're at the baseball field?" "That's simple! We play here!" _I suddenly said and smiled at Tsuna. At that moment Tsuna puts on a 'EH?!' face but soon said _"But... What if something wrong is going to happen and such..." "Nah~ Don't worry about it because it would be impossible~!" _I said while smiling at him cheekly. When he was about to add the 'What if-' again, I suddenly threw the ball and said _"Think fast!".

_Hahaha! Good thing Tsuna's reflexes suddenly worked or else I got a head shot. After that Tsuna looked at me in relief, maybe it's because he caught it, haha. Anyways, I signal to Tsuna that he should throw the ball as well. _"But I'm not as good as you're throwing skills!" _Tsuna said while conpressing the ball to his right hand, _"Come on, Tsuna-kun! You can do it~! Believe in yourself!" _I said trying to comfort Tsuna by words. A few minutes, Tsuna now is convince to me and took a deep breathe. He then threw the ball back to me and of course, I caught it as well. I smiled at Tsuna and said _"See?" _and Tsuna nodded in approval. We played for 5 minutes until Tsuna threw the ball hard that I didn't caught and went straight to the ground. _"Oh no! Your baseball, Takeshi-kun!" _Tsuna exclaimed and dash to the fence of the rooftop and panicly said _"I think we lost it! What should we do?" "We look for it! Come on!" _I said then pulled Tsuna downstairs._

_We then went to the place were we think the ball fall off to. Hahaha~ It was a coincidence that the place we went to is the baseball field. _"I look over there while you look over there Tsuna-kun.." _I said then pinpoint where we're going to look. Before Tsuna could say anything, I dash off to look for the ball. We search and search.. Until.._

"Hey, Tsuna! I found the ball!" _I exclaimed to Tsuna's direction while smiling. I actually found it while I was walking, Wow~ Lucky me! Anyways, Tsuna then smiled in relief. I went closed to Tsuna's position when suddenly Tsuna walked backward while his head tilts downward. I then turned out confussed and asked _"What's wrong, Tsu-" "Get away from me!" _Tsuna suddenly shouted. It turned out weirder. I then run to Tsuna's direction and I suddenly stopped 1 to 10 feets away from him once he shouted once more _"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!" "Wh-why should I?" _I suddenly asked. Tsuna then looked at me with some tears flowing to his eyes, pale face and looked terrified. _"I said.. Get away.." _Tsuna then said slowly while glaring at. It's the first time I saw Tsuna glare. Anyways I still stand on the position were I was._

"If you don't go away.. I'LL GO AWAY!" _Tsuna suddenly shouted and turned to his Hyper Dying Will and flew away, _"O-oi! Tsu-Tsuna! Wa-wait up!" _I said then turned to my Cabio Forma and flew away and went to Tsuna's direction. I followed Tsuna everywhere. Tsuna then confront me and said _"Get AWAY!" _and attacked me with his Zero Point Breakthrough Reverse. Good thing I dodge it quickly. __The flying went on and on until... _"TSUNA!"

* * *

_**Chrome's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Classroom**_

_I was chatting with Kyoko at there classroom. _"Hey, Chrome-chan.." _Kyoko said while smiling and I just replied _"What is it, Kyoko-san?". _Before Kyoko would say anything the door of the room suddenly went openned Takeshi was there. He was exaustied, maybe because he ran all the way there. Takeshi then looked around the classroom and said worriedly _"Chrome-chan! Come with me at the clinic.." "E-eh? Why, Yamamoto-san?" _I said and went close to him. Kyoko came along with me as well. Takeshi then took a deep breathe and said, _"The kid's wants to talk to us... It's about Tsuna-kun..." "What's wrong?! Did something happened to Tsuna?" _Kyoko suddenly said while looking at Takeshi worriedly. Takeshi went on silent. _"Yamamoto-san.. What is it about Bossu?" _I said while looking at him. He then took a gentle grip from my hand and said _"I don't know.. But Tsuna-kun needs us for now, according to the kid..." _then walked out of the room. Kyoko followed us as well._

* * *

**_Scene: Clinic_**

_We made it there seeing Bossu sleep soundly. Everyone (Gokudera-san, Sasagawa-san/Kyoko-san's Onii, &amp; Reborn) was just there looking a little bit worried to Bossu. _"What's going on, Minna [Everyone in Japanese]..?" _I said a little bit shuttering. Everyone just look at us, then Sasagawa-san said _"Nothing at all To The Extreme, Chrome-chan! It's just this Extreme phenomena happening to SAWADA!" "O-Oi, Turf-head! You're disturbing Jyuudaime's sleep!" _Gokudera said with an angry expression. Before we all knew it, They both fight each other like not a much and super violent way. Of course we got to stop them. A few punches in mid air was made before they stopped like a blink of an eye, Why? Because Bossu suddenly woke up from his sleep. Everyone (including me) froze for a minute before..._

"Ouch~! Re-Reborn!" _Bossu said while holding his face, _"Why did you do that for, Dame-Tsuna?" _Reborn said then jump to Bossu's lap. Bossu suddenly shown a confussed face and said _"Wh-What do you mean, Reborn..?" "You're acting weird and all.. What's keeping you like that?" _Reborn said then looked everyone of us. Gokudera then looks away, Yamamoto then looks down and Leaving Me, Sasagawa-san and Kyoko-san curious to the happenings. Bossu then looks at them wonderingly. _"What's going on TO THE EXTREME?!" _Sasagawa-san then asked while punching something in mid air, Kyoko then said _"I don't get the topic here... Can someone help me?" "Ye-yeah.. What's... Going on just now..?" _I finally said then looked at them one by one. In a split second, I think I or maybe all of us heard Bossu said _"Tasu...kete...kuda...sai..Min...na.. (Please Help Me, Guys in Japanese)" _then before we all knew it, He fell asleep again._

_We then later pull of a meeting. _"I want you all to participate at this matter..." _Rebron said __and then added _"Because this is for the sake of Tsuna...". _Gokudera then raised his hand and Reborn let him speak, and he said _"Do you have and idea why Jyuudaime's weird today?" _and Reborn just 'sigh' and said _"I Don't Know either... So, I'm giving you all an assignment.." "What kind of an assignment, Reborn?" _Kyoko said while tilting her head a bit. Reborn then jump off Bossu's Lap and went to the middle of our circle. He took a look of all of us then said _"I want you all to Observe Tsuna's Actions.. If you see any difference, give us the information and we'll try to know it.." "But what if we don't?" _I hassitately asked, and he said _"Well, Do your best to find any clue of it.. Even if Tsuna denies it..". _We bacame silent for a moment and Sasagawa-san suddenly exclaimed _"How can we EXTREMELY sure that Sawada had a problem?" "He became smart.. And we all know his not good in Math and..." _Reborn said and looked at Takeshi. He then took a deep breathe and said _"He told me such weird things that he won't do..." _then looked away plus showing us an unassure smile._

_Later, Reborn told us the rules of the assignment.._

**_1\. What every happens, Don't let Tsuna know that we're observing him  
2\. Don't let Tsuna think that we're observing him3. Make sure Tsuna didn't know the assignment  
4\. Observe Tsuna if he's not looking or by the way you talk to him  
5\. Always keep an eye to his actions  
6\. If something happens that Tsuna had a suspition, Make him forget it  
7\. Don't do anything that Tsuna would think that we're observing  
_**

"Is everything clear?" _Reborn asked us, _"Nothing.." _We answered in an unison. Reborn then smiled and said _"Ok then.. Dismissed..."

* * *

**_Reborn's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Clinic_**

_Everyone then returned to they're classrooms leaving me and my student alone in the clinic. I took a last look to my student for a minute and started walking. As I walk, I suddenly felt a wind past through me, making me look to the window. As I was about to look, I suddenly took a glimpse of my student sitting straight and looked at me. He smiled at me and waved his right arm. I suddenly heard his voice said to me:  
_

**"Sayonara... Reborn... Iroiro to Arigatou Gozaimasu...** _(Sayonara means Good-bye in Japanese/ Iroiro to Arigatou Gozaimasu means Thank You for Everything in Japanese)_**"**

_And with that, His smile then got tears flowing to his cheek. I suddenly now saw the window closed and the electric fans were open. I was surprised to see my student smile, wave and cry in just a split second. I then turned to see my student laying on the bed his sleeping. I then jumped to his bed and went to his chest._ "I wish you were lying, Tsuna..."_I whispered to him. My eyes then widen to the scene I saw. He was smiling and tears flowing down to the sides of his face. It was like he's saying something to me but he couldn't put it in words. Later, I felt something weirds going on to me, It's like I had a bad feeling on the happenings next to it. I then jumped off to his chest and went outside before things gets worst._

* * *

**_Scene: Hallway_**

_I'm now outside of the clinic when suddenly my phone rang. I then picked it up.  
_

**Me (Reborn):**_Ciao Ciao~  
_**Unknown Person: **_Is Decimo_ _alright?_  
**Me (Reborn):** _Oh,_ _Ninth..._  
**Timoteo: **_So, How was he? My Grandson?_  
**Me (Reborn):** _He's fine.. What's wrong,_ _Ninth?_  
**Timoteo: **_It's... You see.. Reborn..._ _Um.._  
**Me (Reborn): **_Hm?__  
_

_I was then surprised to the Ninth's remarks. _"Is that true, Ninth?" _I then said on the other line of the phone. I heard the Ninth sighed and said _"I'm not sure.. But, I did saw him in my dream.. Make sure nothing happens to him there in Japan.." "Ok, Ninth.." _I then said and the Ninth hanged up the phone. What's going on? It's like everything turns worst than I could imagine.. I do wish it's just my thoughts..._

* * *

**_Kyoya's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Dismissal/ Hallways of Namimori_**

_I'm now looking around the hallways, Making sure that there's no more Herbivores doing weird phenomena's in my beloved school. As I researched around, I saw one of the herbivores that I always tortured, Sawada Tsunayoshi. But he looked like a little bit odd today. He was just infront of class 2-A's room and with silence. I went closed to him. _"What are you standing around there, Herbivore?" _I asked to him and all he answer was _"Waiting to be killed..". _Wait.. What? _"What did you say , Herbivore?" _I said to him with one of my eye brow tilted upward. He smiled and suddenly picked up his bag that I didn't noticed that it was on the floor._

_After that, He then faced me and said _"Can I have a request, Hibari-san..?" "What is it, Herbivore?" _I asked then crossed my arms. He then was about to say something when suddenly we heard the two more annoying herbivores coming. He then runs away. Why would he? I didn't told him my number one catch phrase yet. I then saw the two herbivores, the Baseball entusiast and the All-For-My-Jyuudaime guy._

* * *

**_Haru's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Residental_**

_Lalala~ I was going to Tsuna-san my love's house with a cake on my hand. _"I'm sure Tsuna-san will- Ah~!" _I said then bumped onto someone. At that moment, the cake slipped off my hands but thankfully, my reflexes then tried to catch it as soon as posible. And... Yey~! I caught it~. As I said, I luckyly caught the cake and saved it. _"Ah~ I'm so-" _a familliar voiced said and paused. I turned to see.. KYAH~! Tsuna-san~!. I then smiled at him and said _"Konnichiwa, Tsuna-san! (Konnichiwa means either Hello, Good Afternoon and Good Day in Japanese but Haru said Good Afternoon to Tsuna)" "Ko-konichiwa.. Haru-chan.." _Tsuna-san said and gave an unassure smile._

_That's kinda weird for Tsuna-san. Anyways, the smile he gaved me was weird and so I asked him _"Are you alright, Tsuna-san?" "H-huh? Ye-yeah.. I'm fine Haru-chan.. Thanks for the concern.." _Tsuna answered then looked down to his feet. I suddenly felt worried towards Tsuna-san. I sighed and said _"Tsuna-san.. Please don't lie to me.. Are you sure you're ok?" _and Tsuna then smiled and hugged me. Oh My Gosh~! He hugged me~! He Hugged Me~! HE HUGGED ME!. I turned red like a tomato, and at that moment, Tsuna-san then whispered softly to my ear:_

**"Haru-chan... Arigatou.. Demo... Gomennasai.. I had made my decision...** _(Arigatou means Thank you in Japanese/ Demo means But in Japanese/ Gomennasai means I'm Sorry in Japanese)_** "**

_Huh?! He what now?!. After that, he pulled of the hugged and smiled at me. A tear suddenly fell to his cheeks. _"Wha-what's wrong, Tsu-Tsuna-san? Did something happened? Are you hurt?" _I said freaking out. All he did was smile and walked away. __What just happended to Tsuna-san?  
_

* * *

**_Nana's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sawada Household_**

_I then heard the door of our house open. I knew that was my one and only son of course except if it was some of my son's friends. I then went to see who it was and to my expectation, it was my son. He was seating on the floor taking off his shoes. I smiled and said my son my greetings. Well, suddenly everything turned out weird than I thought, my son just took his shoes off and went upstairs. I followed him upstairs. After that, he then sat to his bed quietly. I went close to him and asked him _"Are you alright, Tsu-kun?" "I'm fine Okaa-san.. Thanks.. (Okaa-san means Mother/Mom in Japanese)" _he said then looked for something in his bag. He's kinda weird today, I can sense it._

_While he was doing that, I sighed and patted his head and told him _"Tsu-kun, Don't lie to your mother.. I understand you so you can tell your mother anything that's inside your mind.." "I think I'm tired and all, Okaa-san..." _my son said and smiled tiredly. At that moment, I had my half side saying that he's not ok while the other side says I should step it aside._

_Later at 5:00 pm, We ate our supper. Everyone was lively and all except to my son. I can see Lambo was disturbing him but he just smile and agreed silently. I felt like he really got a problem. After eating, I was cleaning up the utensils that were used. I started to think that making my son help me would be a better way to know if my beliefs were wrong. _"Tsu-kun, Can you help me pick up the utensils?" "I think.. I'll passed for now, Okaa-san.." _my son said and walked out. I followed him and saw him putting his shoes on._

"Where are you going, Tsu-kun?" _I asked him and he replied _"I'm just going to take a peace of mind outside.. Maybe a walk around might soothen my mind.. Is that ok, Okaa-san?" "Fine.. If that'll be a solution to you're problem, I'll let you but please don't go home late, Okay?" _I_ _said in agreement. He smiled then went out of the house._

* * *

**_Kyoko's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sasagawa Household_**

_I was listening to one of my favorate songs while answering my assignments when suddenly my phone rang. On the Line:  
_

**Tsuna:** _Hello, Kyoko-chan..  
_**Me (Kyoko): **_Oh~ Tsuna-kun! What made you call me at this moment?  
_**Tsuna: **_Can we have a talk?  
_**Me (Kyoko): **_Huh? Well, Yeah.. At your house?  
_**Tsuna: **_No, At the riverbank..  
_**Me (Kyoko): **_Why not at your house?  
_**Tsuna: **_Please..?  
_**Me (Kyoko): **_Fine..  
_**Tsuna: **_Thanks.._

_And after that, he hungged up the phone. Why would Tsuna-kun think at this moment to have a chat with me at this hour?_

* * *

**_Scene: Riverbank [If you have watch the whole series you could have saw the riverbank I'm pointing at.. ^ w ^]_**

_I finally made it to the place. As I walk, I saw someone waving from afar. That might be Tsuna-kun. I went closed and as I thought, it was him. _"So.. What are we going to argue about?" _I asked him and he replied _"I'm going to disappear in this world and I want to have my last talk with you, Kyoko-chan..". _Wait.. Wah-?! Disappear? Why would he?. Well, He surprised me by those words but I bravely asked him _"Why would you-" "Because it's the only way.." _he said then smiled. _"What's..?" _I asked him more curiously, he then smiled and said _"Seat here and listen carefully, 'kay?". _And so I agreed and sat to the spot where he want me to seat._

_..._

_Well... He said it, But why would he choose to disappear? _"Tsuna-kun.. Why-" "I'm such an Idiot, am I not?" _He then said and smiled again. I then took a deep breath and said _"Tsuna-kun, You should say it to the others too, you know..." "I know.." _He said and added _"But they might say such weird things just to make me reconsider.." "Well, Why me?" _I asked to him curiously. He smiled and took a deep breath and said _"Because I also got some confession to make..." "To.. Me?" _I asked unassure for the answer and he nodded._

_I then sigh and put myself ready for the confession that he'll say to me. I then looked to his warm brown eyes and asked him slowly _"What is it that you'll confess to me, Tsuna-kun?" "Is just that.." _he said and took a deeper breath and said _"I had a... cru-crush... on.. yo-you.. Kyoko-chan.."._I was then stund out to Tsuna-kun, I mean, he even tried his best to say it but why'd he told me that if he always got a chance to say it. I then smiled and told him _"I'm so sorry, Tsuna-kun.. But.. I can't answer your proposal right now.. I'm sorry" "It's ok, Kyoko-chan.." _He then said and added _"Because I finally let my feelings out..".

_Later, We had a few more conversations but it's not related to him disappearing (Is just that he want to disappear without knowing if he'll be disappearing..). After the conversation, he then blushed and went close to me. He took a tight grip to my hands and said _"Ca-can.. I.. Sing for you.. Be-before.. I.." "Sure.." _I said then smiled at him approvenly. He then smiled back with a blush on his face and stood up. _"If my vocal cords are bad.. Please slap me, Okay?" _he said shyly, I giggled and answered him _"Fine, fine.." _and so he smiled._

_..._

_I then smiled and gave him my applause. He then smiled blushingly and said _"Ho-how was it?" "It was beautiful Tsuna-kun~" _I said and went close to him. He then gave a blushing 'eh' and I giggled. We both laugh after it. I then smiled and asked him _"What's the title of the song, Tsuna-kun? Who sang it?" "Ah.. You see.. I created that song.. It's title is 'Tsuna Life' and I'm the singer.. Did I created the song ugly?" _he said then said and look down to his feet, I was surprised and yet I said_ "Sugoi, Tsuna-kun! You created that song by yourself? (Sugoi means Amazing in Japanese) ". _After it was he blushed out like a tomato~! Hahaha, he always makes me smile._

_..._

_It was 5:59 pm after our conversation was over. I then told Tsuna my farewell but he suddenly hugged me. _"Kyoko-chan..?" _he whispered to me and I replied a hum. I suddenly felt like Tsuna was crying and told me _"Don't tell the others about this, Okay? Please keep this a secret to everyone, Okay?" "Sure I will" _I replied to him. He then pulled off and looked into my eyes. He then helded his index finger infront of me and smiled tearly saying _"Promise..?" "Promise.." _I said then wrap my index finger to his. He then smiled and then let go.__After that he then smiled tearly and said _"Sayonara.. Kyoko-chan.." "Bye.." _was my reply._

_As I see Tsuna smile once more he then walked away. I suddenly felt like I don't want him to go away but I suddenly thinked of why would he not. As his figure starts to disappear, I suddenly felt my eyes were water. That time, I felt like Tsuna was not lying and it was like he'll do it.  
**Please.. Please don't tell me Tsuna-kun is really going to disappear... PLEASE..**_


	4. Target 1: The Beginning Of Disappearance

_**Hayato's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Residental**_

_I was walking on the way to school, or should we say, I commute all the way to school. It was a wonderful morning and the-_

**_Ohayou, Gokudera-kun~!_**

"Huh?" _I then said and turned my eyes to see no one. I suddenly saw a house and it was said it was **'Sawada'**. Hm~ That's strange, Who would call me at this place. And, while I was thinking, a tall guy then wrap his arm around my neck. _"Good Morning, Gokudera-kun~!" _the tall guy said and, he was just Yamamoto Takeshi. I then turned and looked to him and I said _"Oh~ It's you Yamamoto-kun.." "What a nice weather we got today, isn't it Gokudera-kun.." _he then said and smiled cheekly to me. I weakly punch him on his shoulder and said _"I know that.. Oh~ which reminds me.." "Nee, Gokudera-kun..?" "You don't have to say morning to me 2 times..." "Huh? I just told you that ones.." _he then said looking at me curiously._

_That's strange, for the second there I thought it was him who called out my last name and make me stop infront of the house. I then reacted to his words saying _"Don't make a joke on me, Yamamoto-kun.. You did greeted me earlier that make me stop here..." "Huh? That had happened to you too..?" _he then said looking to me surprised. **Huh? Had happened to me too..?**_"What do you mean, Yamamoto-kun..?" "You see, I was walking on my way to school when suddenly I heard a voice that greeted me.." _I said then tries to remember some details of what had happened to him. I then looked at him and said curiously _"Don't tell me you were lead heard by the voice..?" "I guess so.." _he then said and scratches the back of his head. Then, of the sudden we once again heard the voice._

**_Gomennasai, Gokudera-kun.. Yamamoto-kun.._**

_And we then turned our heads to see.. _"Extreme Morning to you two, Gokudera-kun~! Yamamoto-kun~!" "Morning, Gokudera-kun, Takeshi-kun.." _two familiar voices then said. It was just the Sasagawa siblings. Takeshi then sigh in relief and said _"Good Morning to you too, Kyoko-chan.. Ryohei-sempai.." "Good Morning.." _I then said then smiled at them. Ryohei then dashed to my side and wrap his arm around my neck and said_ "What are you two doing here, huh? Waiting for us to the extreme?" "Apperently, Yes and No.." _I said the slide myself out of the embrace. Kyoko then confront me and said _"Why you're not sure?" _then Takeshi laughed and said _"Well, You see.. Kyoko-chan.. Ryohei-sempai.."

_..._

_We then told them what's the reason why we both ended up infront of the **'Sawada' **house. Kyoko then smiled curiously to us and said _"So.. You're saying that someone greeted you both..?" "That's Extremely weird..!" _Ryohei then said and threw a punch on the air. Takeshi then nodded and said _"We know.. It's kindda creepy but.. Are you guys too were greeted by a voice..?" "Yeah.." _Kyoko said then looked at her brother. Ryohei then nods and said _"We also got that weird phenomena To The Extreme..!". _They then told us how'd they heard **'The Voice' **from nowhere. And, we just walked on our way to school, to talked it out to the school and have further knowledge to know who **'The Voice' **was._

_As we walked our way, I suddenly took a glimpse of a bruenet. He got a gravity hair and wears an Orange and White jacket with Dark Green/Brown pants. I suddenly saw the brunet smiled at me and walked on. At that moment, I suddenly felt my own eyes watering. _"What's wrong, Gokudera-kun?" _Takeshi said then looked at me worriedly. I then wipe out my tears and said _"Nothing.. I just caught my eye some dust.." "Oh~ Ok~!" _he then said and smiled at me cheekly._

* * *

**_Takeshi's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Namimori MIddle School Ground_**

_We finally made it to Namimori. We then bid Ryohei-sempai a farewell for a while because he told us he'll get something in the Boxing Club. After that, We then put on a conversation about what had happened earlier. _"Well.. Who-Knows that voice must be close to us.." _Hayato said then let's out a conclution look. Kyoko then turned into a thinking mode and said _" But.. Who's voice is it..? It's a males voice.." "Someone closed to us and it's a boy..?" _I then said and took an analysis for a while._

_Later, a familliar voice then confront us and said _"Good Morning guys.. What are you guys thinking about..?" "Well- Oh~ Morning Chrome-chan~!" _I said then turned my sight to the girl. It was just Chrome. Kyoko then smiled and said _"Morning Chrome-chan~" "Morning.." _Hayato then said and continued to his thinking mode. Chrome then smiled at us and asked _"Why are you guys in a circle..?" "Well.. You see.." _Kyoko said then looked at me. I then looked at Chrome curiously and said _"Have you got this weird feeling of greated by someone that you couldn't see..?" "Ye-yeah.. How'd you know..?" _Chrome then said and looked at us curiously._

_..._

"So that's the reason.." _Chrome then said and puts on I-Get-It-Now figure. Hayato then said _"Got any ideas of who's that weird voice is from?" "I don't know.." _Chrome said and crossed her arms around her chest. Then, we returned to our thinking mode. A minute later, a familliar voice then confront us and said _"What are you all herbivores doing? Classes are about to start..". _We then turned our heads in an unison to see Hibari Kyoya infront of us and was holding off his tonfas. I then smiled and said _"O-oh~ Mo-morning, Hibari-san..!" "Go to your classrooms or I'll bite you all to death.." _he said with a treatening voice. Hayato then confront him and said _"Don't even warn us because we'll go whenever we want to.." "Maa~ Maa~ Gokudera-kun.." _I said then pulled his wrist to our side. Kyoya then smirk and said _"So you want to be bitten to death, Herbivore..?" "Heck yeah I would~!" _Hayato said then shook his hand to make me let go. Came after, Hayato once again con-_

**_Stop Fighting, Guys~! Gokudera-kun~ Don't Do It~!_**

"What the..?" _We said in an unison. We then looked for someone knowing we haven't. I suddenly took a glimpse of a bruenet from the rooftop looking down at us. He was wearing an Orange and White jacket and a Dark Green/Brown pants. He looks sad and worried. Well, before I knew it, Hayato and Kyoya looked for the posible choice to look for a person around._

_**Who's that brunet..?**_

* * *

_**Chrome's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Hallway**_

_I was walking with Kyoko-chan to go to the canteen to buy some food to eat since I didn't brought mine. _"Are you sure you're going to pay for it?" _I asked Kyoko shyly. Kyoko then turned her sight to me and smiled _"Of course I will.. and besides.. We're friends, right?" "Y-yeah.." _I said and smiled at her. She the looked infront of her to continue her walking. Later, we were going down stairs and I suddenly took a glimpse before I see nothing from afar of another hallway. There's this man, a bruenet, and he was wearing a orange and white jacket with greanish brown pants, He suddenly smiled at me and suddenly waved a 'good bye' wave to me. And suddenly, before I knew it, I saw a wall._

_I then stopped and went up again to see the bruenet, but, unfortunately, I didn't saw him again. _"Are you alright, Chrome-chan? Did you dropped something?" _Kyoko said and came up to my side. I then flicked and smiled at her nerveously _"Nothing~ Nothing~ I'm fine, it's just that I thought I saw someone over there.." "Oh~ Ok.. Well then.. Let's go?" _Kyoko said and took my hand. I then nod gently and walk along side with her._

**_But.._**

**_This strange thing went into my head that I couldn't answer..._**

**_Who's is that brunet..?_**

**_...To Be Continued..._**

**_Waiting for Target 2: Beginning of the Disappearance; Reborn returns_**

**"Ouch~ My head Stings desu!" Haru exclaimed and hold her head.  
****"I suddenly felt like I knew that Bruenet..." Takeshi said weirdedly.****  
****"Ciaossu~" A familliar voice saud out of nowhere.**

_**Reborn?!**_


	5. Author's NOTES: Very IMPORTANT

I can't believe that I'm saying this but.. _**I'm so sorry but, I have no choice but to do what's best.. If **_**SLOW UPDATES**_** that you want.. FINE! I'll give you all slow updates.. You all don't give a thing out of it.. After I tried my best to post such bold story, I'll get a review that gets mad at me..**_

I'm so sorry if I sounded mad and such.. I'm not mad.. It's just that I'm sensitive.. Get the point here, huh..? Well, if you all do, thank you for all of your cooperations and thank you for telling me my errors.. I do appreciate on to how you tell me that but tell me those harsh words too bold togather on to telling me my errors makes my heart ache and realize that I needn't to post this here after all..

Nevertheless, I'll step that aside and kept on Writing this story of mine here.. Hope I won't get this harsh stuffs when I finished it here..

_**And aaahh, Thank you to Platina1499 &amp; A for understanding my story.. I love the way you liked my story even if it messed up a bit.. I'M SO GREATFUL TO YOUR COMMENT.. So.. **__**Arigatou Gozaimasu, Platina1499 And A**__**... And to some guys I haven't mentioned.. Even they comment back harshly or not, I'm thankful to you guys.. And aahhhh, Good Luck to me and this SUPER DUPER SLOW UPDATES.. **_**xDD**


	6. Target 2: Reborn Returns

_**Author's**__** Notes:**_

**Nyahahaha~ Never though you'll fell for it~! xDD But anyways, It's true that I was hurt and I'll have a slow update for I'm still updating this story.. Anyways, I'm sorry if I worried yah guys and starting to have guilt's within you.. Even so, I'm practically, written, spiritually saying that I'm sorry for the troubles I've gave to you guys.. I Love You Guys.. Even if I say that I hate you I still love you for reading..**

**And NOW~! IKUZZO!**

* * *

_**Kyoko's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Outside of Namimori School (Not Literally Outside.. She's just outside of the school but inside the school ground.. I'm not good at describing.. =m=)**_

_It was classes when I suddenly felt an urge of.. you know.. going.. NOW. Anyways, I raised my hand and the teacher lety me and now, I run my way to the comfort room since it's far from our classrooms and outside (What? I don't know where do they go to GO, plus in Anime Series, Sometimes they'll never tell you if the anime charcters are going or not to the you know where!). Well, I did made it in time, What a relief, and I thought that i might pee on my underwear. Anyways, I finished my businesses in the comfort room and yada, yada, yada._

_As I walked back to our classroom [What? I'm not in an urge to run so..] I suddenly saw a brunet smiling at me from afar. He was wearing an Orange and White Jacket and Greenish Brown pants. I then tried to be closed to this myterious guy. _"Hey~!" _I shouted and smiled tenderly at him and signal him to come closer. He then gave a shock face to me. Well, At first I want to figure out who he was but, unforetunately his bangs block the way to let me know him._

_Then, I tried to go to his place, since he don't want to go from his position. He flicked and run away. He was fast though. I then tried to catch up to his pace when suddenly he turned and not a trace of his exsistance was seen._

**_Who's that Brunet and how'd he got in to the school if it is strictly not allowing to wear casual clothes at school..?_**

**_Kyoya's POV (Point of View):_**

**_Scene: Desiplinary Committee's Office (Or should we say Reception's Office..?)_**

_I was busy doing my own business, and I won't tell you what. Anyways, According to Kusakabe that all students are in there classrooms and non of the herbivores are cutting out, I should rest for a bit. Actually, i can't rest out yet, I've got some noisy herbivores to make sure they've shut up (He was talking about Hayato and the others.. :D). A few minutes later, I began to fell sleepy and, since I'm sleepy, I better get to the rooftop, Don't ask me, It's my favorate spot to sleep, Herbivore._

_As I stood up, someone knocked the door. _"Come in, Herbivore.." _I said thinking that it was Kusakabe and such. Then, this herbivore didn't tried to go in. Damn it, It pissed me a bit. I then said him or her that it's open and come it but it didn't do as I told. I then stood up to my desk and went straight to the door [I'll definately Bite This Hebivore to DEATH] and openned it. As I openned it, no one was outside._

_'Better find that herbivore and teach him/her a lesson for pissing me off..' I said and closed the door harshly. I then sat to the chair again and once again, I felt a little bit sleepy. _"**Nee, Hibari-san..**" _a mysterious voice called out. I flicked and looked around, but non were seen. Later I heard a voice again saying _"**How are you, Hibari-san..?**" "Show yourself or I'll bite you to death" _I said treatheningly. This mysterious voiced giggled softly and said playfully _"**Ok~ If you say so, Hibari-san~**". _And before I knew it, Everything went black._

**_Haru's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Residental (Time: Afternoon)_**

_I was walking and skipping my way to Tsuna-san's house. _"I wonder if Tsuna-san would like this Black Forest Cake desu..?" _I said and looked at the cake I'm holding at. I brought the cake from Millefeuille Bakery Shop. I began to sing when suddenly _"Ouch! My head began to sting, desu!" _I shouted and sat on the ground. It went on and on until I suddenly openned my eyes to see that I'm samewhat in the weird place._

_I then turn around to know if I knew where I am but I failed eventually. Later, Images began to float around me. But it was weird thouht that I don't know where and how I got on that place but one things for sure in my mind.. I saw some images of me and Tsuna-san's moments together. They were all sad and happy moments. Then, All of the sudden.._

**_My Precious Memories... With Tsuna-san.. Wha..._**

"What's going on?! What's happening to the memories?!" _I shouted out of the pits of nowhere. All of the Images disappeared one by one and they were me and Tsuna-san's memories. _"Don't take my memories away from me!" _I shouted and reached to every memory I can but they disappear before I had a time to hold it. One by One, My Precious Memories of Tsuna-san that I kept in my Heart, Began to disappear one by one infront of me. _"Don't Take Them Away!" _I kept on shouting again and again until this one image of Tsuna left. It was his Image smiling at me sweetly._

_Suddenly, The image began to disappear. _"What's going on?! Don't take it away from me!" _I said and run my way to catch it when suddenly I saw Tsuna standing infront of me. He smiled with tears flowing down to his pinkish cheeks. _"Tsuna-san! What's going on?! Why The images began to- AW~!" _I said and suddenly hold my head and croutch down. Tsuna then sat and hugged me. He whispered to my ear softly saying.._

"**I'm sorry, Haru-chan.. but.. This is the only way for me to not see you get hurt...**"

_Before I knew it, I then saw Tsuna stand and walked away. _"Tsuna-san! Where are you going?!" _I shouted but he didn't turned to look at me._

**_Tsuna-san! Don't go! You're joking right?! Tsuna-sa-_**

"Who's Tsu.. Tsuna..?" _I said and looked around. Then I saw Kyoko and the others walking they're way to me. _"Konnichiwa, Haru-chan~" _Kyoko said and smiled at me. I then smiled back and said _"Oh~ It's you guys~" "What are you holding, Haru-chan?" _Takeshi said and looked at the box I hand on my hand. I then smiled and said _"Oh~ This is a cake for everyone~" "What flavor to the EXTREME?" _Ryohei then shouted out of excitement. I then giggled and said _"Black Forest Cake~".

**_Takeshi's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Residental_**

_We then ended up walking to the Sasagawa's Household (To eat the cake Haru brought for us of course!) and also had a little chitchat on the way. While we were walking, I suddenly took a glimpse of the Brunet again, but this time, He looks like his content on something. After I took glimpse, I suddenly focus my eyes on him. Later, Someone tapped me on my shoulder, and it was Hayato.  
_"What's wrong, Takeshi-kun?" _Hayato asked to me curously. I then smiled at him and said _"Nothing!" _but suddenly, after I said it, We heard a voice again. The same voice we heard earlier, but this time, he was infront of us but a few distance away._

_"**Arigatou, Minna... For the second there, I thought you guys are worried.. at.. un... Never mind...**" He said and then tears flow to his cheeks. We were all froze from where we were standing. He then smiled at us tenderly and said "**Sayo... Nara.. Min.. Na-san..**" and he disappears infront of us. A few minutes, I felt something, like I was stabbed from the back a hundred times. I then looked at everyone and they look like they were starstrucked to the happenings. I then turned at them and said _"I think.. I suddenly felt like I knew that brunet.." "Me too..." _Hayato said and added _"I mean.. He's like.. Precious to us.. To.. Me..".

_A few more minutes had passed since we were stopped by the brunet's remarks, We started to continue our walked to the Sasagawa Household. Then, we suddenly felt something that we hadn't realized how we were dragged by it. It dragged us by it's voice, It dragged us as if we know where we're going. Later, before we knew it, We were dragged to the **'Sawada' **residence. A sudden sting went through my mind, something that I know but I couldn't think that i could really know it. A memory..?_

**_..._**

_Then there's this memory shown up to me, and I was with the same brunet that make us starstrucked. It appeared that I knew him very well, so as him. We were like Best of Friends in that scene. **"Hey, Takeshi-kun.." **the brunet said to my other version. I smiled there and said **"What is it, _-kun..?"**. That's strange, What's the brunet's name..?_

**_..._**

_Later, I suddenly saw myself back to reality were Hayato was waking me up. _"Are you alright, Takeshi-kun?" _He said while looking at me. I then put my right hand to my chin and said _"Hayato-kun.." "What is it?" "I saw the brunet on my memory.. And it's like I knew him.." _and they all gave me a shocked face. I then sigh and said, _"Really.. I think I knew that brunet.."

**"But actually, you KNEW him.."**

_A sudden voice said from behind us. We looked to see a baby with a suit, fedora hat and a chameleon. A sudden name burst to our heads.. And it was.. **"Reborn?!" **All of us said in a unison. The baby smiled and said_ "Ciaossu" _then added_ "Why I'm the only one you all knew if you can't remember who's the most precious 'boss' to you..?" _and jumpped to the semented fence at the Sawada Resident._

_**Precious... Boss..? Precious... Precious...**_

_And suddenly, A picture of the same brunet flashed back to me. He said **"Takeshi-kun!"**._"Tsu..." _I suddenly said. I suddenly looked at everyone and they all looked the same as my expression. We all looked at each others faces and Hayato said _"Don't tell me.. It's... Jyu.. Jyu.."_  
_

_**SFX: Everyone said this in a unison  
Hayato: Jyuudaime?!  
Chrome: Bossu?!  
Takeshi &amp; Kyoko: Tsuna-kun?!**_  
_**Haru: Tsuna-san?!  
Ryohei: SAWADA?!**_

_And I then turned my eyes to the baby and said _"Now that you mention it.." "Jyuudaime hadn't come to school this morning.." _Hayato said, then Kyoko added _"But he did shown up to us...".

_**...To be CONTINUED...**_

_**Waiting for Target 3: Tsunayoshi Sawada's Disappearance; Nana Sawada's Tears**_

_**"I told you, Reborn.. Maman just went shoping with Tsuna.. That's all.." Bianchi said to Reborn and gave him a bitter smile.  
**__**"Where's Jyuudaime by now, Bianchi?!" Hayato exclaimed at Bianchi.**_  
_**"Please, Everyone! Find my Son! He's precious to me!" Nana begged.  
**_

_**BEGIN SEARCH!**_


	7. Target 3: Nana Sawada's Tears

_**Ryohei's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Sawada's Residence**_

_I can't believe we had forgotten Sawada to the EXTREME! But.. One things for sure to our curiousities..  
_"Let's get inside Sawada's House to the EXTREME!" _I shouted to everyone. Hayato then flicked and said _"O-oi! Don't shout out something to us, Turf Head!" "What did you say, Octopus Head?!" _I suddenly said to Hayato. Then, In the end of our arguements, we ended up fighting, just a little fight will do. Everyone then tries to stop our fight. Then, at the middle of our fight, Takeshi laughed and said _"Don't you think our behavior earlier is far more different from our real behavior now?" "Yeah, you're right, Takeshi-kun..." _Hayato said and stopped for a while._

_Later, Hayato then looked at the kid and said _"Do you know where's Jyuudaime, Reborn?" "I don't know..." _the kid replied him back. Well, it's awkward to the EXTREME! I mean, The kid was his 'home tutor' but he don't know what's going on to his student?! That's lame to the EXTREME! Anyways, While everyone's busy doing their own business, I turned to see my onee-chan. I approached her and before I could say anything, She looked so down. She hadn't even smiled after she remembered everything. Actually, She hadn't even express something that she usually do!_

"What's wrong to the EXTREME, Onee-chan?" _I suddenly said to make her notice me. She did. She looked surprised and said _"Onii-chan..?!" "Why you look so down to the EXTREME, Onee-chan?!" _I said to her. And because to my Extremeness, Everyone looked at us. Then, Kyoko looked at us one by one and looked back at me eyes filled with forming tears that can't flow down. She then looked to the ground and said _"I... I want... I want to-" "Oh~ Everyone.. Why are you all gathered here?" _a familliar voice said. We then flicked and look at it to see..._

"Ugh~! Bia..n...chi..!" _Hayato said and fell to the ground. Takeshi and Haru flicked and caught Hayato before he fell to the ground, while eventually a failure **[Haha! Good for him!]**. Then, Reborn just sigh out of his lungs._

**_Chrome's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sawada Household_**

_Well... Everything turned out weirder and weirder.. Why? Well... Let me tell you. It's kindda hard to say this but.. I'll just say it in this POV. My POV. Well, After seeing Bianchi-chan, She invited us to go inside. After going inside, Reborn jumped to the staircase and said _"Is Dame-Tsuna in his Room?" _but Bianchi just smiled and said _"Let's take Hayato to the Living Room so that he can be comfortable." _and we just agreed to her remarks. Later, after making Hayato sit on the sofa, Reborn then jumped infront of Bianchi and said _"Bianchi, Is Tsuna around?" _but Bianchi just said _"Do everyone want's some tea?" _but we all said in an unison **"No Thank You!"**._

_Next, While we were all busy, I saw Reborn approached Bianchi and said _"Bianchi.. I need answers.. Where is he?" _and Bianchi said _"Fine.. I'll tell you Reborn.. He just went shopping with Maman.. That's all.." "Then.. Where's Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta?" "They're sleeping upstairs.." "If Tsuna really is Shopping with Maman.. Why you didn't told me that earlier..?" "Oh~ I forgot to get something in the Kitchen.. Be right back" _was the thing Bianchi said and left Reborn and us more curious._

_After that, we saw Lambo, I-pin and Fuuta went down stairs. Lambo laughed and said _"What brings you all here, Weaklings? Do you want to praise the Great Lambo-sama?", _then I-pin said _"Lambo... Oh.. Konnichiwa.." _and before we all knew it Hayato woke up and he heard Lambo's remarks and said _"You Idiot, Cow Head!" "Haha! so you've finally wake up, Ahodera!" "Why you-!" _was Hayato's remarks and started following Lambo in circles. As they do that, I saw Fuuta's face down. Well, it bring me to curiousity that make me approach him and said _"What wrong, Fuuta?".

_After I said that, Fuuta looked at me in the eyes. He's eyes looked like dried up from tears. But he just smiled at me and said _"I'm fine, Chrome-neesan.. Thanks for the concern.." "But why you look like you cried out..?" _I suddenly asked out of curiousity. But Fuuta just waved his head in dis approval and said _"Nothing.. I must have watch some midnight shows with... Ts.. Tsuna-nii.. That's all..."_ and suddenly he turned his back on me and said _"I'm gonna leave you for a while, Chrome-niisan.." "Where are you going?" "I'm just gonna take a bath.." _was his last remarks and left me._

**_Weird..._**

**_Reborn's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sawada Household_**

_Everything seems different since I returned to Japan. Well.. Want to know what happened? Let me tell you...  
_

**All I remembered was I woke up back to Italy. The first thing that come up to my mind was, How'd I got back if I'm still watching over Dame-Tsuna. Well, I look around and saw myself really in Italy and I'm inside the Vongola Mansion. It brings me to awkwardness. And to make my mind at ease, I went to the Ninth's Room. I made there to see no one, and so I went to his office. As I got there, he was busy. I then approached him and said _"Ninth, What are you doing?" "Help me on something, Reborn.." _Ninth told me back.  
**

**I then approached his desk to see... Pictures of people.. The ones that were supposed to be the next to be inheiriting Vongola's Tenth Boss. My eyes turned wide open and face him. I then said _"Why do you need to find the Next Vongola Boss?" "You know the reason.. I'm getting old and I need someone to be the next-" "But Tsuna IS the next boss.. The NEXT Vongola Boss.." _I suddenly said to him.**

**His eyes then look at me wide open. He was then starsturcked. He then look at me and said _"How'd I.. How'd I forgotten him?" "What do you mean, Ninth?" _I suddenly asked out of the blue. He then looked at me and said..**

_**"Return to Japan and see if Everythings ok there.. And make sure Tsunayoshi Sawada is fine.."**_

_Well, That's the reason why I've return to Japan fast. Anyways, since I said the reason how I got here in time for everyone to know something they should REALLY know, There's still one question stuck in my head... **Why I got back in Italy when I was with Dame-Tsuna the night before it? Why the sudden they had forgotten him? Is he really with Maman?**_

"Hey, Reborn..." _Fuuta suddenly said out of the blue. I then turned my eyes on him. _"What is it, Fuuta?" _I said in reply. At first, Fuuta was left speechless, but then he said while smiling bitterly _"Un~ Nothing..." _and walked away. That was some strange action Fuuta can't do. Later, I confronted Bianchi and said_ "Bianchi Don't lie to me.. Where really is him?" _but Bianchi just smiled bitterly again and said _"I told you, Reborn... Maman just went shopping with Tsuna.. That's all.." _but after she told me that, Maman finally arrived_.

**_Nana's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sawada Household_**

_As I went inside the Living Room, I saw my son's friends and his home tutor, Reborn. I then wipe out my tears and faced them showing my fake smile. I know I shouldn't smile that time but that's the only way to keep the secret. _"Oh~ Everyone.. Have you all came here to visit Tsuna?" _I said calm as much as my emotion can't get out. Reborn then confront me and said _"I thought you were with Tsuna..." "E-eh..?" "Bianchi said you were with Tsuna shopping.. but where's the shopping bag..?" _he said and raised an eyebrow._

_Before I knew it, Bianchi went infront of me and said _"You see Reborn, Maman left Tsuna shopping for a while because..." "I'm getting a little bit dizzy.." _I suddenly said, supporting Bianchi's resolve. I know that were both lying but.. I don't want them to get worried at my son's disappearance as well. Then suddenly, Hayato took grip of Bianchi's collar and said _"Where's Jyuudaime by now, Bianchi?!" "Ha-Hayato..." _Bianchi said while holding Hayato's gripped hand. Everyone suddenly went to stop Hayato when suddenly..._

_I herad a voice.._

_The voice of my beloved son said..._

**_"Don't hold back, Okaa-san.. You want to see me right..?"_**

"Everyone..." _I suddenly said. Everyone suddenly looked at me, including Bianchi. Bianchi suddenly read my mind and signals me to don't.. but.. _"Please..." _I said looking down. Everyone did said anything so that I could continue.. until.. _"Please... Please, Everyone! Find my Son! He's precious to me!" _I suddenly begged. At that time, I bowwed infront of them, not knowing if they believed me or not._

_BUT..._

_SUDDENLY..._

"Wha... What do you mean... Maman..?" _Reborn said looking at me confussed. I then turned at him and said _"He.. He suddenly disappeared.. and.. and I.. I don't know if he went out or something.. it's just that.." "What..?" _Reborn said and took a grip on my shirt. Tears suddenly flowed down to my cheeks when suddenly Hayato said _"Do you had any Idea of where would Jyuudaime go..?" _but I replied him _"I don't know.. I looked everywhere but not a trace of him to be found..". _Everyone then went silent and suddenly.. Hayato said looking down to the floor _"Let's search for Jyuudaime.. He must have been around here.." "But, Gokudera-kun.." _Takeshi said and puts his right hand to Hayato's shoulder._

_But Hayato just waved it off and went outside and before he did, he said _"Jyuudaime wouldn't leave us here without saying his goodbye.. And if he did.. Why would he..?" "Gokudera-kun, Wait up!" _said by Takeshi and followed him outside. Then, Everyone followed him until Kyoko and Haru took a bow before they left._

**_I hope Hayato was right.. I hope my son is ok.. I hope he really didn't left me.. I REALLY Do HOPE HE'LL SHOW UP AND DESTROY THIS MADNESS.._**

**_...To be CONTINUED..._**

**_Waiting for Target 4: Tsuna's Letter of Forgiveness; The Song for Everyone_**

**_"Darn it! WHERE ARE YOU, JYUUDAIME?!" Hayato shouted as he runned around the neighborhood.  
Where are you.. Tsuna?" Reborn said to himself as he looked for Tsuna.  
"Why'd you left me.. Tsuna.." Nana said softly, hugging Tsuna's jacket that were left in his room.  
_**

**_GOMEN NE, MINNA.. DEMO, DAIJOUBUDA YO... DAKARA..SHINPAISHI NAI DE KUDASAI!_**


	8. Target 4: The Song For Everyone

_**Hayato's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Residental**_

_Damn it! Why hadn't I realized it soon! I'm such a bad Right-Hand Man for Jyuudaime. Anyways, We all searched for Jyuudaime that day, afternoon before sunset. We searched from one house to another, Neighborhood to Neighborhood. I then stood up on the middle of the Residental and shouted_ "Darn it! WHERE ARE YOU, JYUUDAIME?!" _but I guess I won't get a reply from him. Later, I then looked out to see Baseball Freak._ "Any sight of Jyuudaime?!" _I shouted to Takeshi near by. Takeshi then shook his head to say not yet. I suddenly clinch my tongue and continued on searching._

**_Reborn's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sawada Residence_**

_I saw everyones determination to look for Tsuna. Well, This is the first time that I'm gonna tell this to myself but.. Damn it, I'm a failure to watch out my student. Anyways, I suddenly felt a sting in my chest and it was like I was stabbed. I then looked at the Orange Sky, The Afternoon Sky. It was a beautiful sight though. As I look at it, I could always feel that there's a missing person in this famiglia when suddenly I felt... _"A tear..?" _I said to myself as I look at the salty water that fell on my eyes._

_I then tilted my fedora hat, not wanting to let everyone see the greatest hitman cry because of a junior high boss missing. _"Where ARE you.. Tsuna..?" _I said to myself when suddenly Fuuta went to me and said _"Reborn-san.. Call everyone, I want to tell you all something... Before Tsuna-nii.. Di... Disappeared.." "You knew..?" _I said to Fuuta and he just nodded in reply. At __5:50 pm, I called everyone to return to Dame-Tsuna's house for a minute._

**_Fuuta's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sawada Household._**

_Everyone made it back to Tsuna-nii's house, just in time for Reborn to announce them that... _"I would like to tell you guys something important.." _Reborn said and pulled down his fedora hat. Hayato then stepped forward and said _"What is it, Reborn..?" "That Fuuta here saw Tsuna last night before his Disappearance.. Am I right, Fuuta De la Stella..?" _Reborn said to Hayato and looked straight at me. Everyone then gave me a big shock. I then looked away for my fear to be lift away. _"Is.. That.. True Fuu..ta..?" _Takeshi said and looked at me surprised._

**"Well.. you see guys.. This is what I saw before he left guys.." **_I said and started to say the story..._

**(SFX: Fuuta's telling this story by his own point of view..)**

** That Night, Before Tsuna-nii Disappears, He was with us that time. I saw how much he change since he went home after doing something outside. At supper, Tsuna-nii was all silence, nothing to say, just eat will be fine to him. Lambo once tried to cheer Tsuna-nii up, But Tsuna-nii just smile at him, giggling and yet not as warm as he used to. After eating, Lambo and I-pin told Tsuna-nii to play with us, and Tsuna-nii agreed.**

** As he played with us, He even let us do what he'll do. At that time, Tsuna-nii was smiling filled with warmth as it used smiled every moment with us, but I saw deep inside him was a sad and filled with neglect feelings. Later, After Lambo and I-pin got alot of fun, Tsuna-nii then looked at me and smiled at me filled with warmth. But.. Even so I saw that warmth, I still have this thrembling feeling that it got a meaning on something.. Something he don't want us to problemized too.  
**

** Later that night, were everyone was fast asleep, except for me who couldn't sleep because questions flooded to my head. I couldn't even closed my eyes for atleast one second. Until, I suddenly saw Tsuna-nii went downstairs, wearing his Orange and White Jacket, together with his Brownish-Green Pants with his ever favorate shoes. He then went to our bedroom where me, Lambo &amp; I-pin sleep. I then put the blanket to my face for him not noticing me awake.**

** I then saw him went to Lambo &amp; I-pin's side of the bed. As I took a look to what will Tsuna-nii doing there, He then hugged both Lambo and I-pin to his arms. Lambo and I-pin woke up a bit that time. _"What is it, Tsuna..?" _Lambo moaned to Tsuna half lids open. Lambo and I-pin both yawned and slept to Tsuna-nii's arms, not minding to know the answer to Lambo's question. Tsuna-nii then smiled at they're sleeping faces. He then whispered something to them, something I didn't heard clearly.**

** He then later let Lambo and I-pin down back to they're beds and went to my bed side. I then shoot my eyes up and not wanting Tsuna-nii to notice me wide awake. Later, I felt a sudden lift from him, I then created a fake moaned at it. I then pretended that I was so tired and I suddenly woke up from the lift. _"What is it, Tsuna-nii..?" _I said moaned and half lids open. He then smiled at me. I closed my eyes to add the effects. Later, I felt a sudden breathing to my ear.. saying...**

_**"I'm sorry, Fuuta.. But I'm thankful for the happiness you all gaved to me, and for that, Thank you.. Oh.. Please Don't pretend to be sleeping.. My hyper intuition says to me, you're awake.."**_

__**Then, after that, I opened my eyes not seeing Tsuna-nii anymore. I then stood up from my side of the bed and went downstairs, as quite as ever. As I got there on the stairs, I saw Tsuna-nii standing in front of the Door. _"Tsuna-nii..!" _I shouted softly to myself. He then flicked and looked at me. Then suddenly, my eyes began to water. _"Whe.. Whe.. Where are you.. Going..? Tsuna-nii..?" _I said and continued to cry. And, Before I knew it, He smiled and whispered something... When suddenly I felt sleepy.. I heard it..  
**

"Farewell, Fuuta.. Everyone.." _I said and ended my sentence, The story. Hayato and the others suddenly was left speechless. _"Have you seen Jyuudaime went out of the door or something..?" _Hayato said and looked at me more curious. I then looked away for a minute but I then looked at Reborn-san and said _"He Disappeared.. Like He disappeared in mid air.. He disappeared in this world..". _Everyone later sat on the ground and said in an unison _"It can't be..".

_**Nana's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Tsuna's Room**_

_I then looked around my loving son's room. _"He kept it neat before he left, huh.." _I said to myself and sat on his bed. As I rubbed my hand on his bed, memories filled up in my head. I then remembered the time when I tried to wake him up because he's a slow waker. That day was when we met Reborn, his homeroom tutor. Everything changed since Reborn bardge in to my son's life._

_But..._

_Right now..._

_It wasn't the reason why were all shocked.._

_To know that.._

_He, My Beloved Son.._

_Disappeared..._

**_"Okaa-san.. Aishiteru..." _**_A word suddenly echoed in my mind and it sounded familliar. _"Tsu..na..?" _I said and scanned the whole room, but not a sight of him to be found. I then went to his closet and openned it. As neat as ever. I then looked at his different types of clothes, and different types of pants. I then later grabbed one of his cloth and hugged it tightly to my chest. As I did that, I suddenly felt warmth, as if someone's hugging me. _"Why'd you left me.. Tsuna.." _I said as I hugged it when suddenly.._

**_"What's.. This..?"_**

**_Hayato's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Living Room_**

_We were then left out silence after knowing the time before Jyuudaime's Disappearance. As we tried to recover, Jyuudaime's Mother went in to the room. Reborn then went to her and said _"What is it, Maman..?" "Tsuna.. My Son.. Want to Let you all see this.." _She said and handed a Tape and Jyuudaime's cellphone with a letter stucked on it, a small one. Reborn the grasped it to her hands and went to the table right in front of us. Reborn then let out a deep sigh and then openned the letter first._

**"To: Everyone, Hehehe.. I don't know how to start but please watch the tape first and then play the first thing you can see in the music file in my Cellphone.. :Tsuna:"**

"That was it said.." _Reborn said and looked at us. We all then nodded and said in an unison _"Let's watch it.." _and I said to add it _"We might have a clue of the reason why he disappeared..". _Reborn then let out a serious face, natural for him, and put the tape to the player.._

**_... Loading Video ..._**

_At the screen we then saw Jyuudaime arranging the video recorder, he smiled at it and sat in front of it._ **"Hello, Everyone.. I guess you must've know the truth that I disappeared, right?" **_Jyuudaime said and looked away for a bit. He then looked back to the screen and said _**"Well, I'm Sorry if I hadn't said my Goodbyes to you guys.. Specially Okaa-san.." **"Tsuna.." _Jyuudaime's mother said and cried. Jyuudaime suddenly reacted weirdedly and said _**"Ah! Eh.. Did I made someone cry? So-sorry.. Hehe.. Anyways.. I created this video to say my sorries to everyone.. Sorry.."**. _Later, He gave out a heavy sigh _and said **"Hahaha~ I don't know if I could go on forever.. What should I do.. Ah~ I just remembered about the thing in my cellphone! Just listen to it and there's a surprise thing there..!" **_  
_

**... Video Finished ...**

"Jyuudai..me.." _I sudddenly said as I looked at the blanked screen. Reborn then looked at Jyuudaime's cellphone and turned it one. He looked at it's contents when suddenly.. _"A Song to Everyone..?" _Reborn said and looked at the music's title more. Why was it's title..? _"Let's play it, Reborn!" _Takeshi said cheerfully to Reborn. Reborn then nodded and played it._

**_..._**

**_(SFX: This is part of the song inside the music file.. If you knew this Lyrics and it's title You're good.. Thumbs up to you!)_**

**_Dame na Ore demo..  
Egao no Kimi ga..  
Suki dakara Daisuki dakara..  
Shinuki de yaru yo..  
Dame demo to moto...  
_**

**_[Gambatte] tte kimi ga hora warau!_**

**_..._**

_Then the last beat of the song played it played, a sudden water fell to my face. I cried..? Then the next thing was, Everyone cried including Turf Head. Later, **"Hello, MInna~!" **Jyuudaime suddenly said during the music. We all suddenly jumpped out of the suprisement. Well Here's what it says...  
_

**(SFX: Tsuna's words got a Bold and Italic while Reborn and the others are Italic only.. You can see the difference! XD)**

**_Hahaha~ I guess I've surprised you guys.. _**_(Ryohei: Heck yeah you did, Sawada!; Takeshi: Ryohei-sempai, It's not even Tsuna-kun..) **Well, Sorry for that.. Anyways, How are you guys..? **(Haru: Worrying badly to you, Tsuna-san!; Ryohei: What do you expect? Looking for YOU!) **My bad, Wrong question.. Haha~ Dame Dame Tsuna~ **(Reborn: You're really are a Dame..) **Well, I recorded this actually.. Haha~ Surprised..? **(Takeshi: So that means Tsuna sang this song..?) **Well, yup! I sang it.. It's true title is My Life of Should we say, Tsuna Life.. **(Haru: That was so cool, Tsuna-san! I think I'm inlove with you again!; Hayato: Are you an idiot, Woman?) **Anyways, Sorry to worry you guys out because of my sudden Disappearance.. Well, I have no regrets on it.. I.. I figured this one by myself.. And well, My only solution is that.. To see if my lost existance will be a problem to you guys **(Ryohei: Heck yeah it is, Sawada!) **Well.. I hate to admit it but.. you're right..**  
_

_**Anyways.. One thing I want you guys to do for me..**_

_(Everyone: What?)  
_

**_Don't try to look for me.._**

**_... Finished song ..._**

_"What..?"_

**_...To Be CONTINUED..._**

**_Waiting for Target 5: The Search of Tsuna_**

**_"Why did Jyuudaime requested that?!" _Hayato shouted in front of everyone.  
_"Dame-Tsuna must have a reason for it.." _Reborn said and puts his free hand on his chin.  
_"Better hurry up and find him.." _Takeshi said Cheerily.  
**

_**Tsuna..kun..?**_


	9. Target 5: The Search for Tsuna

_**Reborn's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Living Room**_

**"What..?" **_we all said in an unison. Tsuna requested us to not look for him..? Is he crazy..? _"Why did Jyuudaime requested that?!" _Hayato suddenly said and smacked the table in front of us. Well, Everyone was crying (including me..). Later, Takeshi suddenly stood up and said _"Let's just respect Tsuna-kun's decisions.." "Are you.. CRAZY BASEBALL FRE-!" _Hayato shouted but stopped by Haru hugging him and said _"Please don't fight right now!" _then Kyoko si\udddenly added _"Think of it.. Tsuna-kun might be depress right now because.. because he might be watching us and.. and he might saw you guys fighting..!". _Hayato and the others looked down and continued to cry, Hayato cried a little and let Haru cry on his shoulders, While Ryohei hugged Kyoko for Kyoko needs some comfort.__  
_

"Dame-Tsuna must have a reason for it.." _I suddenly said to everyone. I then let out a conclusion to everyone. I then put my right hand on my chin and said _"He's like giving us a good conclusion in this madness.." "Maybe you're right.." _Lambo suddenly said out of the blue. Well, It's the first time I heard Lambo a little bit matured. Later, All of the sudden.. Lambo returned to his own **BAKA** state (Seriously?). Anyways, We arrange a **"A Search for Tsunayoshi Sawada" **every Saturday and Sunday. After the Meeting, Everyone went home._

**_Hayato's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Gokudera Residential (Night Time)  
Dream:_**

_I was on the grassy place. Fresh, Naturistic, and soothing. I then looked around this **'dream' **for I can smell something weird. As I walk, I later saw Baseball Freak.. Great. _"Oh~ Gokudera-kun! Right here!" _Takeshi said as he shout out to me, I can see him you know. Anyways, I went close to him. He smiled and looked around for a minute, GREAT. He then later faced me and said _"How'd you got here in my dream..?" "Your DREAM? It's my Dream!" _I suddenly said to him. Well.. What? How can he- _"Are you sure that your Gokudera..?" _he asked to me that is an OBVIOUS Yes._

_Later, we searched around to see something strange or maybe someone.. Until.. _"Who's there?" _Takeshi said as he's sword materialized in mid air (What?!). Well, My bombs also materialized as well. Anyways we were ready for an attack when suddenly.. _"Konnichiwa.. Gokudera-kun.. Takeshi-kun.." _a familliar voice greeted behind the bushes. Takeshi then lowered his sword and said _"Show yourself, or we'll come to you!".

_**Takeshi's POV (Point Of View):  
Dream with Hayato:**_

"Show yourself, or we'll come to you!" _I shouted at the bushes in front of us. I know I sounded a little bit treathening, but, What should I say? Well, It work. It was.. **"Tsuna?" **me and Hayato said in an unison. It was.._

_The Boy whom we were worried at.._

_The one and only boy whom we treasured.._

**_.. Tsunayoshi Sawada..._**

"It's been a while since I disappeared, huh.." _Tsuna said with his eyes look so.. Lifeless? _"Where have you been, Jyuudaime?" _Hayato said as he looked worried at Tsuna. Tsuna then smiled at him and said _"Anywhere.." "WHERE?" "Away from you guys.." **"What?" **me and Hayato said in an Unison. _Tsuna then looked down at us and said _"I just... I just don't want you guys to get involve in this mess.." "What kind of mess, Tsuna?" _I said as I looked at him more cirous when suddenly..._

**_"Oi~ Takeshi.. Wake up.. You're going to be late~" _**_a familliar voice said to me. And it was Pops. "_Oh~ Morning Pops.." _I told m y pops while moaning. Pops then nugged me and said _"Come on, Takeshi.. You'll be late.." "EH?" _I suddenly said and looked at my cellphone. **7:35 AM**.. Oh My Baseball! I'm late! 5 MINUTES LATE! _"Why you didn't wake me, Pops?!" _I suddenly said and dashed my way to the bathroom._

**_Ryohei's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Namimori School Gate_**

"What's taking those two so LONG!" _Haru said as she looked from right to left. Kyoko also felt stift. I just look around and said _"If they're not here in less than 5 minutes.. I'm gonna go to they're houses instead to the EXTREME!" "What did you said Turf-Head?" _a familliar voice said from my back. I then turned around to see Octopus Head and Takeshi. Well, Takeshi look like in a rush and hadn't notice that to his so much rushing, He almost wore his uniform properly. I then looked at Hayato to see him wore his uniform too._

"Aren't you guys wearing your uniforms?" _Takeshi said as he looked at us awkwardly. Haru then giggled and said _"Takeshi-san, Reborn texted us to say that he'll take care of our classes this friday so that we can look for Tsuna-san~". _Hayato and Takeshi suddenly looked at they're cellphone's. And they both looked at each other and said in an unison_ "No way!" "What's wrong..?" _Kyoko suddenly said. Takeshi then sweat dropped and said _"Haha~ That's strange.. We hadn't reacieve the text yet.." "WHAT?!"

**_Haru's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Namimori School Gate_**

**"WHAT?!" **_me together with the Sasagawa siblings said in an unison. Takeshi and Hayato looked at each other and Hayato said curiously _"Should we have recieved it if Reborn sended us? And what's with the 'What'?". _We then looked at each other, then Ryohei said _"Let me see your cellphones.." _and then they both handed they're cellphones to Ryohei. We then circled and then looked at their inbox. **NONE**... None were inside those inboxes. That's weird. Later, we handed their cellphones and Kyoko said _"I guess Reborn don't know your cellphone numbers..". Takeshi then smiled and said "Why don't we just wait for Reborn here.." "Speaking of Reborn.. THERE'S Reborn.." _Hayato suddenly said and pointed at Reborn._

_Reborn was then been seen from where Hayato pointed at. Reborn then looked at us and said _"You hadn't received it..?" "Well.. Uh-huh.." _Takeshi said and laughed nerviously. Reborn just let out a deep breath and said _"Never Mind about the message.. Anyways.. Are you guys going to look for Tsuna or what?" **"We WILL!" **_we all said in an unison. Reborn then smiled and looked from the back of us and said_ "Look whos helping.." _and then we turned to see Chrome and her bodyguards. Chikusa then flinked and said _"Oi! We're NOT her Bodyguards!" "Hahi! How'd you know I was thinking of that?!" _I suddenly said as I look like I'm surprised. Ken then adjust his glasses and said _"Isn't that obvious..".

_**Chrome's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Namimori School Gate**_

"Isn't that obvious.." _Ken said as he adjust his glasses. I then looked at them and said _"Guys!" "What? We're not doing anything~" _Chikusa said and looked away. Reborn then coughed a bit to disturb the conversation for a while and change our attention. Well, he did got our attention. _"Will you guys stop this arguements and listen up.. It's Tsuna's stake here we're probleming here.." _then we went silence. Reborn then let out a deep breath and said _"Begin Search.." "Yes Sir~" _We all said and distributed to the places where we were assigned._

**At the Search.. After 30 minutes of looking..  
Scene: Namimori Market**

"Got any report?" _Hayato's voice echoed to the walky-talky we got from Reborn. As usual from all of our answers.. _**"None yet.. Not a sight of Tsuna.."** _then Takeshi suddenly said from the walky-talky _"Better hurry up and look for him..". _Every Hour, Every Minute, and Every Second.. Not a sight of the Precious Boss we can find. Until.._ "Hey.. Chrome.. Isn't that Sawada..?" _Chikusa said as he pointed on a certain person. I then look on to see a brunet boy. But.. _"He's not Bossu.." _I said and looked away. He look like a brunet alright, but he doesn't look like Bossu in every way. The search went on and on until almost night. _"Everyone.." _Reborn said __from the walky-talky. We then later heard him say to go to Bossu's House for the reports._

_As we got there, Reborn then look like as serious as ever and said _"How's the search..?" "Not a sight of Jyuudaime, Reborn.. We're sorry.." _Hayato said as he look to the ground. Reborn then pulled down his fedora and said _"You gus may take your rest.. I'll take care of the rest for the night.." _and we all just agreed to him._

**_Kyoko's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sasagawa Household_**

"What a hard day to the EXTREME!" _Onii-chan said as he slammed his body to the sofa. I just giggled at his actions and said _"Yeah.. I guess so.. Oh~ I might as well make a tea.." "YES~!" _Onii-chan said as he suddenly jumped up to the sofa_. _I then giggled to his remarks and went to the kitchen. Before I got there, I suddenly got a text message. It was from.. **Tsuna**..?_

**From: Tsunayoshi Sawada (Tsuna~kun)**

**Message:  
Hi Kyoko-chan! Sorry to disturb you but.. Can we have a talk to the same place were we last talk..? Oh~ Please don't say to anyone about this and please after you recieve this delete it? Thank you for your understanding.  
**

"Huh..? But how'd-?" _I said when suddenly.. _"What's that, Onee?!" _Onii-chan said and looked at my cellphone. I then waved it away and deleted the message as much as I could, before he sees it. As I deleted it, I then smiled at him and said _"Nothing.. Hana just texted me to come at her house.. Can I?" "Oh~ It that so..? Well.. Go then to the EXTREME!" _Onii-chan said and gave me a big smile and hug. I then hugged him back and went outside._

**_Is it really Tsuna-kun..?_**

**_Scene: Riverbank_**

_I then runned my way there to see... _"Tsuna..kun..?" _I said as I saw his figure from the place were we talk. He was there, Standing and smiling at me. I then went close to him. He suddenly hugged me and said _"I Miss You.." "I.. I miss.. I mi-miss y-you, too.." _I said and hugged him back. I suddenly felt warmth.. So warm.. _"How's them.." _Tsuna said as he pulled of the hug. I then look at the river and said _"What do you think..?" "Um.. I don't know.. Happy..?" _Tsuna said as he look at the sky. I then looked at him and said _"Worried.. Worried at you and we were looking all over for you..!" _then Tsuna's eyes opens up._

_Before I knew it, I cried as I said my remarks to him. He then looked away and said _"Am I that precious to you guys..?" "What do you think? Yes! Yes, you're precious to us!" _I said and hold his hands. He then looked at my hands and smiled. I then looked away, and before I knew it.. He's looking in my eyes and said _"I'm sorry..". _I then looked at his eyes. His eyes were full of Sadness (**But Why..?**), Agony, all of the negative things I know.. He was like.. Had it. I then looked away and said _"I'm sorry if I shouted at you.." "You don't need to.." _Tsuna said and smile sweetly at me._

_The most wonderious thing I can see was.. He's full of Negativities yet he can pull of a sweet smile and warmth. I then cried again and said _"But.. I was like a judgemental person that I-" _and I was left speechless. He.. He.. He.. He.. _"I'm sorry.. My bad.." _Tsuna said and smiled at me with a blush. I was then blushed too and turned away. He..! _"Well.. I guess I hadn't controlled myself, huh..?" _He said and scratched his back sheepily. I only nodded in reply. Later after that, We had a little chitchat, after that _"It's 6 o'clock.. Better go home now, Kyoko-chan.." _He said and smiled at me. I then looked at him worried and said _"But, Aren't you-". "Sayonara.." _He said after he pecked my lips. I was then speechless and walked away._

_As I think I was far away, enough for Tsuna wouldn't see, I runned as fast as I could to reach My house._

**_WHY'D HE KI-KI-KI-KIS-KISS M-ME?!_**

**_...To Be CONTINUED..._  
**

**_Waiting for Target 6: A Visit to Takeshi Yamamoto_**

**_"Kyoko-chan.. Are you ok? You've been acting weird lately.." _Haru said as she patted Kyoko's shoulder.  
_"No Way.. Sawada-dono is missing..?" _Basil said as he stumbled to the ground.  
_"Hey, Takeshi.. Someone visited you.."_ Tsuyoshi, Takeshi's father, said as he chopped fishes.  
**

_**What the.. Tsuna?**_


	10. Target 6: A Visit to Takeshi Yamamoto

_**Nana's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Sawada Household**_

_Everyone was really doing their best to look for my son. Is that how they treasure my son..? How heart-warming. I then later went to my son's room, where Reborn and the others cool down, and brought them tea. _"Here's some tea to refresh your minds.. Especially you, Reborn.." "Arigatou!" _they all said and dranked the tea. I then placed Reborn's tea (AKA Espazzo is it..?). Reborn then smiled and said _"Arigatou.. Maman.." _then continued to type something in the laptop in front of him._

**_Haru's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Tsuna's Room_**

_Well, I can only say is that, everyone is really despirate to look for Tsuna-san. But.. If posible.. Could Tsuna-san show himself again to us like the last time when our memories were gone about him..?. As I was thinking that time, I saw Kyoko-chan was like.. Sick? Pale? Plus she's like want to tell something to us.._"Kyoko-chan.. Are you ok? You've been acting lately.." "Ah-! I-I'm Fi-fine, Ha-Haru-chan! Hahaha~ I'm just.. a.. a little bit worried to Tsuna-kun and all.. haha~ That's why.." _Kyoko said schievering. I then placed my hand on her head to see that she's fine._

_Later, Tsuna-san's mother went in the room and said _"Reborn-chan, Someone is looking for you..." "Who is it, Maman..?" "Basil-kun.." "Let him in, Maman.." _Reborn said and continued on typing. Later, Basil went in with a big smile and said _"Good Morning Everyone..Thee said that I should visit thou for something very important.." "It is important, Basil.." _Reborn said and stopped typing. He later went to middle and said _"I want you Basil to join Hayato and the others to look for an important person.." "Who would it be, Reborn-dono..?" _Basil said looking so serious._

_At first, Reborn was having a little problem to say it but soon he look away and said _"To search for Sa.. Sawada Tsunayoshi.." "What..?" _Basil suddenly said and fell to the ground. He's eyes were full of curiousities but he only said _"Is it some sort of training for us, Reborn-dono..?" _but Reborn only shut his mouth and look away. For the second there, I felt so sorry to Basil-kun. _"No Way.. Sawada-dono is missing..?" _was the words Basil said and looked at us. We only looked away as we couldn't say to him 'No'._

**_Takeshi's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Tsuna's Room_**

_Well.. It's hard to believe that.. We can't say 'No, Tsuna-kun's not missing' or 'Tsuna-kun's fine!' for we don't know what to say.. Poor Basil. Anyways, At first, we don't know that Basil suddenly cry and look to the ground. Basil then looked at Reborn and said _"I.. Why I don't know..?" "Because Ninth doesn't want you guys to surpass the problems we're now surpassing.." _was the words Reborn said._

_Later, After a hard time believing us, Basil joined on the search to find Tsuna. _"Now.. Spread out!" _Reborn signals and they all went out. Reborn then saw me not going out yet and he said _"Why aren't you going, Takeshi..?" "Pops texted me on the phone.. He said that someone was there looking for me.." "Ok.. Go home first and after that, SEARCH... Got it?" _Reborn said as he permitted me. I then thanked Reborn and went home_

**_Scene: Yamamoto Sushi Bar/ Household_**

"Pops! Tadaima!" _I shout in the resto and pops shown himself out from the kitchen and said _"Hey, Takeshi.. Someone visited you.." "I know.. you just texted me.." "Did I..?" "Pops.." "Hahaha~ I'm teasing you.. Of course I did.. Anyways, Now go in to your room.. I bet you knew that person very well.." _was the words he said making me curious. **Who would've visit me? Do I know him/her?**_

_As I got my way to the front door of my room, I took a deep breath and slowly openned the door. I then checked a bit and a sudden familliar voice said _"You came!" _and before I knew it, I opened the door to see a brunet boy sitting on my bed. He was smiling at me full of joy Later he said _"Takeshi-kun!" "What the.. Tsuna?" _was the words I said. He then giggled and said _"Why a sudden surprise..? Don't you want to see me..?" "I do! I mean.. I want to see you and all but.. Why not show yourself to us instead..?" _I said and looked at him with my eyes filled with tears of joy._

_He later then cried a bit and said _"This is the reason why I won't show myself to you guys.. It's because of this drama!" "Hahaha~" _was the words I only replied. Later by that, We had a little (not that little..) chitchat about how we're we and stuff like that. We later play game (and played mini baseball!) and laugh together. It was fun seeing Tsuna's smiles and I felt so content that he was there with me. Later, after playing, Tsuna looked at the clock and said _"I better get going.." "Huh? Where?" "I don't know.. Somewhere far from you guys.." "But Tsuna-!" _I said and took grip of his wrist._

_And as I took grip of it, before everything went black, I saw Tsuna smile with tears flowing to his cheeks and his lips moved like he said something to me. After that everything went black. Later, I woke up not seeing Tsuna around and as I notice it I quickly went downstairs and said to pops _"Did you see Tsuna went out?" "Well, yes he did a minute ago.. Why..?" _he said and I quickly went out. As I went out I saw his silhouette and quickly vanished in mid air._

_As I saw it.._

_Tsuna.._

_Tsuna's voice echoed in my mind.._

_The words he said before everything went black.._

_Was heard.._

_"**I'm Sorry, Takeshi-kun.. But i couldn't tell it to you for one good reason.. I'm so sorry..**"_

**_...To Be CONTINUED..._**

**_Waiting for Target 7: The Place Where You Don't Know_**

**_"Why you didn't stopped Jyuudaime?! YOU IDIOT!" _Hayato said as Ryohei and Basil tries to stop him.  
_"We don't need to waste time!" _Reborn said as he looked at everyone seriously.  
_"Will we ever see you again.. Tsuna-kun..?" _Kyoko said as she look at the skies.  
**

_**Don't worry.. My dear Tsuna.. I won't let them hurt you again.. I promise..**_


	11. Target 7: Unknown Place

_**Reborn's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Outside of the Sawada Residence**_

_As I look out, I saw Takeshi walking from afar with a slow pace. He was so slow that even Hayato and the others went over to come to his place. As they catch up, Takeshi's eyes were full of.. Sadness.? _"So.. What was the problem Takeshi..?" _I said to Takeshi as he look like he had to say something important to us. Later, Hayato then grabbed his colar and said _"Come on, Baseball Freak! Say something!" "Hayato-kun! Stop that!" _Haru suddenly shout as she tries to let Hayato's hand off of Takeshi's colar._

_As Hayato let go, Takeshi then looked away and said _"Tsuna.." "What..?" _I suddenly reacted, much to everyones surprise. Takeshi's hands later shiever and said _"It was Tsuna who visited me.." "Jyuudaime?! Why didn't you said so?! Come on before he goes again!" _Hayato said cheerily then took grip of Takeshi's arm, but Takeshi refused and said _"Before I knew it he disappears.. But I-" "Hayato!" _Haru suddenly said as I suddenly saw Hayato punched Takeshi. Hayato was later been pulled by Ryohei and Basil when he suddenly shout to Takeshi _"Why you didn't stop Jyuudaime?! YOU IDIOT!" "Calm Down, Octopus Head!" _Ryohei suddenly shout as he tried his best to stop Hayato._

_Takeshi later stood up by Kyoko's help and said _"I didn't mean it ok? I was about to stop him when suddenly my eyesight went black.." "Went.. Black..?" _I said then later looked at Takeshi and said _"Did something happened before you went black..?" "I don't know but I saw something behind his back.." _Takeshi said as he looked to the ground. Hayato was later been calmed and said _"How's that posible..? Did you both ate something..?" "No we didn't.. We only talked and played alot.." _Takeshi then said and looked into Hayato's eyes. Ryohei then went to his conclusion-way and said _"Did you see what that 'person' from Sawada's back that time..?" "Well.. He's almost a look-a-like to Tsuna and all..." _Takeshi then said as he looked above._

**_Hayato's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Outside of the Sawada Residence_**

"Well.. He's almost a look-a-like to Tsuna and all..." _Baseball Freak said as he look like he recall it. We all suddenly burst out of our conclusions of 'Look-A-Like of Tsuna/Jyuudaime' guy. For the fact, who would look like Jyuudaime anyway..? That's Crazy Talk! _"Are you sure.. Yamamoto-san...?" _Chrome suddenly said as she look like it's IMPOSSIBLE. Takeshi then laughed weirdedly and said _"I'm not sure though~" **BLAG! **"Takeshi!" _we all suddenly shout out in an unison._

_Seriously.. Talk about being an IDIOT. Anyways, Reborn suddenly went to the linnigs of the fence (or should we say the wall..) and said _"We don't need to waste time!" _and as he said it, he was serious to it. We later look back at him and said in an Unison _"Yes sir!" _and we all runned for a look out._

_Later, We searched from the residence to the town, but not a sight to be seen. _"How's the search?" _Reborn said from the walky-talky. As always, we said nothing but not a sight. I just couldn't figure out why Takeshi saw a silhouette like of Jyuudaime. I.M.P.O.S.S.I.B.L.E! Anyways, we all searched everywhere until the skies turn orange and it was almost night time. Reborn then look at us and said _"How's the search? Any clue?" "None.." _we all said in an unison._

_Kyoko later looked like she's a blue and said as she looked down _"Will we ever see you again.. Tsuna-kun..?" "Kyoko-chan.." _Haru suddenly said as she patted Kyoko's shoulders. I suddenly felt the same way as Kyoko's.. I wish we could see you again.. As soon as possible.. Jyuudaime.._

**_?'s POV:_**

**_Scene: ?_**

(SFX: Tsuna's words will be portraiting as **THIS **while the other person Tsuna is with is _**THIS**_..)

_**"See..? I told you they don't need you.."**_

**"Shut up! I know they will find me!"**

_**"Are you sure, My Dear Tsuna? But, give me a reason why they still hadn't find you..?"**_

**"I-it's be-because.. They.. Of course they don't know where I am!"**

_**"Oh, poor Tsuna.. May I say this to you once.. One Day.. One Day they'll give up and stop to look over for you.. and sooner or later.. you're exsistance will be mine.."**_

**"Just Give Them Time! I know.. *starts to sob* I know they'll look for me.."**

_**"Don't cry now, My Dear Tsuna.. I will give them time for you.."**_

**"Are you sure? *sobs* I know you're also evil!"**

_**"Even if you say that I'm still a part of your exsistance.."**_

**"But.. You're just my reverse personality!"**

_**"Yeah, Yeah.. I get you.. I get you.. But one things for sure is that.. Even if you deny it, you're still the most precious and most beloved Vongola Decimo.."**_

**"I don't care about those things.. I'm not into it, OK?"**

_**"Yeah.. Right.. Oh.. Look at the time.."**_

**"What do you..? *pupils disappears* *lay down to the floor* *the mysterious person went to him* me.. mean..?"**

_**"Hush now, My Dear Tsuna.. you need some rest now.."**_

**"B-but.. What if.."**

_**"Shhh.. I'm here for you.. *rubs the hand to Tsuna's hair*"**_

**"Hmmm... *gets asleep*"**

_**"Don't worry, My Dear Tsuna.. I won't let them **__**hurt you again.. I promise..**__**"**_

_**...To Be CONTINUED...**_

_**Waiting for Target 8: The Search Continues**_

_**"Damn it! Why we still hadn't got any process?!" **_**Hayato shouted while everyone was in a fuss.  
_"Everything will be alright.. As long as we still got the determination to see him!" _Dino encourages.  
_"How many days do we need to find that Dame-Tsuna?" _Reborn said as he think off the possibilities.  
**

_**We Miss you.. Tsuna...**_

_**Special EDITION!**_

**Author/Me: **Hello Everyone! I might say, I made you all curious and all to this story.. Well.. I just want you guys to know that every-  
**Takeshi: **7th Target~ Like this Target, then 17th, 27th.. Blah blah blah~  
**Author/Me: **I'm going to have a little chat with the current characters that were shown in every Target~ Yay~! *applause*  
**Hayato: **Are you crazy, Author-san?! You're doing this nonsense just to TALK with us?!  
**Takeshi: **Maa~ Maa~ Calm Down, Hayato-kun..  
**Hayato: **How am I going to- Wait..  
**Haru: **What's wrong, Gokudera-san..?  
**Hayato: **She's the author of this story, right..?  
**Ryohei: **Of course she is to the EXTREME!  
**Hayato: **That means.. *tooks hold of my colar* That means you know where's Jyuudaime, Right?! RIGHT?! *eyes glimmer*  
**Author/Me: **Ahhhh~ Ca-Calm do-down, Ha-Ha-Hayato-san! You can feel Tsuna's warmth in some Targets, ok?  
**Kyoya: **Tell it or I'll bite you to death.. *brings out the tonfas*  
**Author/Me: **Eeeepppp! Not you too, Hibari! *turns to Kyoko* You guys aren't like them, right?  
**Kyoko: **We're sorry, Author-san.. But we really want to see Tsuna-kun..  
**Author/Me: **UUUUWWWWAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~ How 'bout you guys..?  
**Haru, I-pin, Lambo, Fuuta, Nana: **We're so sorry..!  
**Author/Me: **NNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~?!  
**Reborn: **But since you said that we'll see him again.. Why don't you give us a hint?  
**Author/Me: **Ah.. Eh.. Maybe at the part of the end..?  
**EVERYONE: **The ENNDDDDD~?!  
**Author/Me: **Maa~ Maa~ Forget about that issue and I just want to know if you like the story..  
**EVERYONE: **...  
**Author/Me: **Guys..?  
**Takeshi: **What if I gave you a kiss? Will you let Tsuna return for us?  
**Author/Me:** EEEHHHH?  
**Hayato: **What if I'll be your servant?  
**Author/Me: **WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOI-!  
**Mokuro: **I'll give you a french kiss just to know where's Tsunayoshi-kun..  
**Author/Me: **HECK NO! I'm in a minor age and so as YOU!  
**Kyoya: **I'm not gonna bite you to death if you say where is he..  
**Author/Me: **SHUT UP! I know you'll bite me to death sooner or later!  
**Kyoya: **You want to be bitten to death now? *took a grip on my wrist*  
**Author/Me: **LE-LET ME GO! *struggles*  
**Haru: **Hey, Everyone!  
**The Guardian Boys who surrounded me: **..?  
**Author/Me: **Ahh~ Thank goodness, Ha-  
**Haru: **Make sure to let her return Tsuna-san, 'kay?  
**Author/Me: **The HEEECCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKK?!  
**Ryohei: **I'll teach you how to boxing!  
**Hayato: **I'm gonna do everything you want!  
**Takeshi: **I'll teach you how to baseball instead!  
**Mokuro: **I'll take you to the most beautiful thing that could happen to your life..  
**Kyoya: **I'm not going to bite you to death but instead I'm gonna get your...  
**Author/Me: **Tatsuketeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~!

_Well.. Let's just end it here.. I hope I won't get this conversation again on the 17th.._


	12. Target 8: The Search Continues

_**Nana's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Sawada Household**_

_My.. It has been a month or two since they went to a search for my one and only son, Tsunayoshi Sawada.. I'm getting worried.. I do wish they'll see my son soon.. So soon that this madness will be over.. I can't even take this Nightmare anymore. Anyways, they were all in his room again, taking their 5 or 10 minute break. _"Are you ok, Mrs. Sawada..?" _one of my son's friends, Chrome Dokuro, asked with a bit of worried in her eyes. I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes and said _"How's the progess..? Any clue..?" "Not yet, Maman.." _Reborn suddenly reply as he scribble some words to type on the laptop he got out of nowhere._

_I'm really worried right now.. _"I'll just go get some tea and espasso.." _I just said and left the room._

**_Mokuro'sPOV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Kikuyo Land (The Abandoned Building in the series..)_**

_Damn it.. Why does Tsunayoshi-kun's 'Guardians' got no trust on me..? Do they even think that after I found him I'm gonna use him for my selfish purpose? No! I'm helping for Chrome's Happiness. Anyways, Chrome begged for me to stay here since they might give out a riot between me and skylark.. Why is he helping them anyway? I knew he's not interest in Tsunayoshi Sawada.. Maybe..?  
_

**_"Mokuro Rokudo.."_**

"Who's there..?" _I suddenly said as I open my eyes and scan the whole place. I know it wouldn't be Chikusa and Ken for I know the sounds of their voice-_

**_"Thank Goodness you're alone.. Mokuro Rokudo.."_**

"What the heck..?" _I said as I heard the 'Voice' once more. I looked around again and again to make sure anythings fine and to make sure I'm not delussioning.. but.. I was wrong.. I saw.._

**_"Did you miss me? Mokuro Rokudo~"_**

_It was him alright.. Tsunayoshi Sawada. He was there, standing, smiling so seductive, and looks like it isn't him. I then stood up and said like my usual sentence _"Kufufu~ I thought it was someone else.." "You're scared there.." _He said and smiled like it's really wasn't him. I then pose on attack mode and said to him _"Kufufufu~ Me? Scared of YOU? Who are you?" "Hm. Me? I'm just Tsunayoshi Sawada and all.. Don't tell me you don't recognize me..?" _He said as he smile oh so not him._

_I later lowered my spear when all of the sudden, in a blink of the eye, out of the blue, he disappeared from the distance and was quickly in front of me and it was like he cornered me from the window at the back. He was smiling seductively once again then looked at me and said _"I'm real am I not?" "*SFX: Mokuro* Who are you?" "Don't ask me.. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada remember..?" "*SFX: Mokuro* I know he wouldn't do this scenario.." "What a shame.. I guess I did then.." "*SFX: Mokuro* You're fake.. You're an Illusion.." "Illusion? Me? Hm.. Touch me if you can to be believed.."_ he suddenly said as he smile at me, not the USUAL him._

_Well, I got no choice.. Since I'm in an urgue of being clueless, I poke his face. And once again, I was wrong.. He WAS there all along. _"*SFX: Tsuna?* Do you believe me now?" "Kufufufu~ What do you want from me? I know you're really aren't Tsunayoshi-kun.." "*SFX: Tsuna?* Really? You sure about that?" "Kufufu~ I'm a hundred sure you're not the one I'm looking for.." _I said as I show him a face of mine that I don't believe his bluffs. He giggled at he then said _"Well.. Since you don't believe me.. (_Takes off something in his jacket; Swallowed the white pill; Orange Flames was seen_) Use this No-Good body then.." _What the..?_

**"Mokuro-sama! Reborn-sama needs your help!"**

_Chrome suddenly screamed from downstairs and at that moment.. That brunet boy stood up then said _"Someday.. You'll regret this moment not taking Tsunayoshi Sawada's body.. Because you will never see ir remember this boy's exsistance.. AGAIN.." _and was sooner disappeared in mid air and at the rightful moment, I saw Chrome from the front door. _"What happened to you, Mokuro-sama?" "Nothing.. Well, Let's get going then.." _I said and dragged Chrome out of the building._

**_Reborn's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Outside of the Sawada Household  
_**

_Damn it.. Why we got no proccess? I'm gonna make sure that Dame-Tsuna regret this.. He'll see... Anyways, After I ordered Chrome to take Mokuro with her for the search, all was left for me to do is to help out with the search.. Since Spanner, Gianini and Shouichi said they'll be handling the things for the other types of search. As I search from here and there, It was like and endless search of forever. Later, Leon vibrated from above my head. I took hold of him and he turned into a cellphone. I picked it up.  
_

**_On The CALL_**

**Reborn: **_Hello? Who's this?  
_**Dino: **_Oh~ Reborn! Thank Goodness you picked it up~ You_ see-  
**Reborn:**_ Tell Me the reason why you called me_ Dino..  
**Dino: **_Well.._ Um..  
**Reborn:** _Tell it now.. I'm_ busy..  
**Dino: **_Ninth knew about.. About.. (Took a Deep Breath) About Tsunayoshi Sawada's_ Disappearance..  
**Reborn:** _How'd he-**  
**_**Dino:** _Well.. You see.. Yuni went at the mansion and told something to the Ninth.. and.. now.. He_ knew..  
**Reborn: **_Don't tell me Yuni got a vision on this_ phenomena?  
**Dino: **_I can't tell you much about the details right now but since the Ninth knew the truth he ordered our Famiglia to help you guys up on the_ investigation..  
**Reborn:** _When we think about it.. Wait.. He don't need to do_ that!  
**Dino: **_Sorry Reborn but it's too late.. I'm already in Japan.. and he'll be visiting after a few days.._

**_End CALL_**

_What the heck..? I can't believe it.. It should be a secret to him and yet, Yuni saw it.. Wait.. Yuni visioned it by what means? _"Reborn-chan.. We've return~" _Chrome suddenly interupt as I think off what had Yuni visioned Tsuna. As I look at her, I saw her with Mokuro. _"Good.. Now try to go on place to place.. Everywhere in Japan.. Make sure to look over every places and don't leave a place unseen.." _I said and they soon nod and disappeared in mid air._

**_Later before night:_**

_I looked at the dawn of the Orange Skies as I wait on the report of everyone hard work just to make sure they saw or haven't got any proccess about the search. As I looked at it even deeper, Dino suddenly shown up together with the others. I quickly stood up and greeted them _"How's the search..?". _They didn't answered back. It was a sign of a 'no'. Hayato then slammed his fist on the wall and said _"Damn it! Why we still hadn't got any process?!". _As Hayato did it, Takeshi patted his back to calm off his nerves. Later, Dino smiled like he's not sure weather to smile or not and said _"Everything will be alright.. As long as we still got the determination to see him!".

_With the help of Dino's encouragement, everyone then was cheered up a bit with a liitle hope to find Tsuna. After those commotions, everyone went home to call off the day, except for Dino for he'll be sleeping at Dame-Tsuna's room.. Since it's an empty room. _"It feels weird to sleep at Decimo's Room.." _he just said and sat on Tsuna's bed. I later looked outside and looked at the stars._ 'How many days do we need to find that Dame-Tsuna?' _I said to myself and took a deep breath as Maman called us for supper._

**_"We Miss You.. Tsuna..."_**

**_...To Be CONTINUED..._**

**_Waiting for Target 9: The Varia's Will WHAT?!_**

**_"Do you got any idea that you should've told us that earlier?!" _Hayato said as he took a grip on Mokuro's colar.  
_"Is it just me or I saw Tsuna-kun..?" _Takeshi thought to himself as he recall seeing a brunet boy.  
_"Do you got any idea that Sumbag of your Boss is a sh't in the ass.."_ Xanxus said pissed off.  
**

_**No WAY!**_


	13. Target 9: The Varia's Will WHAT?

**Days pass..**

**Months pass..**

**When will you realized that you're MINE..?**

_**Reborn's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Tsuna's Bedroom**_

_Damn it.. How long Dame-Tsuna? How LONG? _"Hey, Reborn.. You ok there..?" _Dino said as he snap me up to my thoughts. I quickly looked away and said 'I'm fine' to him, to make sure he's not going to get worried again.. I don't want that to happen. Anyways, the search went on. At 9:30 am to be exact, everyone spread out and search when suddenly... **THUD! "Kyoko!" **everyone said in an unison as Kyoko went unconscience._

**_Kyoko's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: An Unknown Forest_**

"Whe... Where am I..?"****_I said as I gently opened my eyes. I was.. In the middle of the forest wearing a white dress. I looked around seeing everything so real. _"I know I'm with everyone a minute ago.." _I told to myself as I walk further away from where I woke up on. I walked and walked, and all I saw was trees when suddenly.. _"Wha..t..?" _my eyes widen as I saw.. Tsuna. He was there, sleeping on top of a rock filled with beautful flowers. He was sleeping so sweetly. I went close to him and as I reached him, I suddenly felt like.. I wasn't invited by someone._

_I later reached my arms to him, but it seems that I can't when suddenly someone hugged me from my back. He's hug was too thight that I suddenly felt loke I can't breath._

_I struggled.._

_.. Struggled for air.._

_.. I struggled hard.._

_.. But it seems like faith doesn't want me.._

_.. To get closer to him._

**"Please don't take Kyoko-chan away from me, too!" **_a sudden boy's voiced echoed the forest. I gently opened my eyes, so gentle that I suddenly saw Tsuna's face.. Worried and Crying. He look like an Angel fallen from the heavens. He later stood up and jumped to my position, he grasped his hands foward to me. Before I know it, I also reached my hands to him._

_Just one inch.._

_.. Just let me reach him.._

_.. He's too precious to me.._

_.. To Everyone.._

_.. I.._

**_"I won't let you destroy my plans.." _**_another voice said and suddenly, out of the blue, I got a knife stucked to my chest. this voice came from my back, the one who's showing me that I'm not invited. I fell down to the ground and I suddenly felt Tsuna's warm hands, why..? Why am I this far to you..? Why I suddenly felt like I want to tell you.. _"*SFX: Tsuna said as he's eyes look down on Kyoko's almost dead body* Kyoko-chan.." _I.._

**_Dino's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sawada Household_**

_Everyone searched while we took care of Kyoko's unconscience body. That was strange.. Kyoko's crying while sleeping..? _"Hello..?" _Reborn suddenly said as he helded a phone on his ear. I cturned silent for a minute. He only said 'Uh-huh' 'What? You sure?' and 'Ok' before he turned off the phone. _"Who was it, Reborn..?" _I asked as I looked at him. He smirked and said _"Good News, The Varias will help us with the search.." "Wha-WHAT?!" _I suddenly screamed by the words he just let out._

_The Varia's, You mean Xanxus?! Will help on the Search?! IMPOSSIBLE! "_That means.. We got no choice but to.. Let them.. Help us..?" _I said as I sweat dropped. Reborn later smirked and then said _"I didn't nor the Ninth FORCED them to search.. It's their decision..". _After hearing those remarks I don't know if I should say 'Huray!' or 'NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!'. Later at that moment, Kyoko gently opened her eyes and looked around her._

_She looked confuse, and so, I confront her. _"*SFX: Dino* Kyoko, Are you o-?" "*SFX: Kyoko* Huh..? What happened..? I knew I was about to search Tsuna-kun.." "*SFX: Dino* Ah.. Eh.. You were unconscience.." "*SFX: Kyoko* I was..?" "*SFX: Reborn* Yes you were.." "*SFX: Kyoko* I don't remember having a headache and such.." "*SFX: Dino* But why are you crying Kyoko..?" "*SFX: Kyoko* Eh..?" "*SFX: Reborn* You were crying before you woke up.. Did something happened..?" "I dont know.." _Kyoko said as she want to end up the sentence._

_Since she was newly awaken, we did'nt bother to convince us on her weird phenomenas. Later, Maman (Sawada/Decimo's Okaa-san) opened Decimo's door and said _"Reborn-kun! Someone is looking for you!" "Let them in, Maman.." _Reborn said as he continued on typing some progress from everyone (By the use of a walky-talky like Decimo use to wore on his ear). After a few minutes... _"VVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! VONGOLAAAAAAAAAAA!" _A louad roar was heard and it almost hurt my eardrums.. Seriously, Squalo's voice is ear racking!_

_And at the moment, We heard another voices.._

"What the HECK?! What are you guys doing here?!" "Maa~ Maa~ Gokudera-kun.. Ah~ Hisashiburi.. Squalo.." "EXTREME! The Varias are here!" "Maman!c Scary Guys are here! UUUUUWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~" "Ah.. Er.." "Kufufufu~" "tsk* More Herbivores.." "Shishishishishi~" "VVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII!" "Konnichiwa~" "Your Voices, TRASH!"

"Silence!" _Reborn suddenly said as he wacked a stick on the ground. Everyone was later speechless and looked at Reborn's direction. I guess no one can beat Reborn's dicipline huh..? Anyways, Reborn ordered them to have a seat on the living room.. And man.. Everyone looks like the Varias aren't welcome. _"Why the f*ck did you invite the Varias here, Reborn..? Their a pain the ass you know!" _Hayato said as he looked oh-so irritated. Squalo later raised his dagger and said as Fran and Levi stop him _"VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! WHAT DID YOU SAID, IDIOT?!" "Will you sh*t up, TRASH!" _Xanxus suddenly shout as he pulled the trigger on his gun. Squalo then calmed down and Xanxus looked at Reborn when Reborn suddenly asked _"Why did you guys want to help us on this search..?" "That Scum of your Boss is weird you know.. Like not the b*tch I encountered.." _Xanxus replied as he looked away._

_Is he.. Scared..? _"I see.. So Dame-Tsuna barged in to your mansion..?" "No.." _Squalo then said and was added by Viper _"By our Dreams.. And worst.." "He suddenly appeared to my room with his weird behavior.." _Xanxus said and looked at Reborn. Reborn then looked at them with the serious face them said _"Tell us how it happened..." "If you said so.." _Xanxus suddenly said and then he started:_

**_Xanxus Story:_**

**It was early in the morning and we were all sleeping. Until.. As I blink off, I saw my scum of a guardians with my dreams.. It pissed me though. _"What are you all doing in my dream, Scum!" _I said as I looked at everyone individually. Their damn faces shows me that they got no idea.**

_**Belphogor's Story (Continued):**_

**Well, All of us got no choice but to look around. And by a weird coincidence, we're all in a weird forest.. An Unknown one. We searched everywhere and not a sight of life to be found, except for the trees, animals and plants. Until we found Miss Kyoko Sasagawa wondering the woods.**

"*SFX: Kyoko* E-eh..? M-me?" "*SFX: Levi* Yes.. And.."

_**Levi's Story (Contiunuation):**_

**Miss Kyoko Sasagawa seems to look for something. We followed her and even shout at her to notice us. Unfortunately, She look so focus on her way.. She almost lend us nowhere but Trees, Trees and TREES!**

_**Squalo's Story (Continued):**_

**But as she stopped, we saw your B*tch of a Boss** **[**SFX: Hayato "_WHAT?!_"**]. He was even sleeping. Kyoko Sasagawa later went close to his position when suddenly..**

_**Xanxus Story (Continued):**_

**This another look-a-like of your Scum Boss was suddenly shown out of the air and it looks like he was on a plan to the scum's sun guardian's sis. That weird scum that looked like your scum of a boss later hugged her as if he don't want her to get closer. It went on and on until your scum of a boss woke up and tried to stop that look-a-like of his.**

_**Viper's Story (Continued):**_

**Well, he stopped him alright but as he wants to get closer to Miss Kyoko, that look-a-like of your boss then materialized a dagger and pierced it to Miss Kyoko. Miss Kyoko's stuggle looked like the drama movies but it was diffent since it look so real. We even think of helping them out.. But..**

_**Lussuria's Story (Continued):**_

**Miss Kyoko suddenly disappeared out of the mist and the only thing that was left from her is nothing! It was creepy but out of nowhere someone shown up on our backs saying _"A visitors I see.." _and as we looked back, it was Sawada-chuu. Master Xanxus later triggered his gun to Sawada-chuu but he dodge it!**

_**Fran's Story (Continued and Don't forget he's Mono-tone!):**_

**We fight Sawada until we got no more strength. And at that moment, Sawada suddenly pierced the dagger, he got to us one by one with no mercy. It went on and on until me and Boss were left. He later smiled at us like not the usual smile he lets out normally then said _"Ahh.. Gomennasai, Xanxus.. I guess you're now pissed off to me, huh?" "Shut up, Scum!" _was boss remarks and shoot another bullet. But at that moment, Sawada was suddenly formed from my back and quickly pierced into the dagger to me.**

_**Xanxus Story (Continued):**_

**After that, he suddenly teleported to my front and crushed me to the ground. As I looked at his face, it looks like he was a berserk that you couldn't stop from killing. And so.. He killed me and I finally woke up in reality to see his damn face again, but, this time.. In my room. This time, he was crying and looked like his weak self. He was actually like _"Xanxus.. Please.. Help me.. I.. I can't take it anymore.. I.. I just don't want it anymore!"_.**

"The question is.. Why and How did Dame-Tsuna convinced you all..?" _Reborn suddenly said, cutting off the story. Xanxus later looked away and said _"I.. I want to get revenge to him.. for disturbing my sleep." **_'He's seriously doesn't care if Tsuna's life is at risk!' _**_all of us said in our minds. Later on, Mokuro looked at Reborn and said _"Since they said Tsunayoshi-kun appeared to them.. Well.." "*SFX: Reborn* Well..?" "He also appeared to me as well and-" "WHAT?!" _Hayato suddenly said and slammed the table._

**_Takeshi's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Living Room of the Sawada Household_**

"Maa~ Maa~ Calmed down, Hayato.. Let Mokuro explain his story.." _I said as I calm off Hayato. He later was calmed and we signalled Mokuro to start his story. Well.. He started not too long like the Varias and after it, Hayato then took hold of his colar and said _"Do you got any brains?!" "Hayato!" _everyone said as they try to stop Hayato. Hayato later took a good and unbreakable grip to Mokuro's colar and said _"Do you got any idea that you should've told us that earlier?!" "How should I if you people might say I should've possessed his body or make him unconscience and such.." _Mokuro said as he tried to make Hayato's hand let go. The fight went on and o-_ **"Takeshi-kun~" **"Huh..?" _I suddenly said to myself seeing Tsuna on the front door of the living room smiling._

_At a blink of an eye, he disappeared. _"Is it just me or I saw Tsuna-kun..?" _I said to myself and looked everywhere but not a sight of him to be seen. Xanxus later looked at us with anger and said _"Do you got any idea that Sumbag of your Boss is a sh't in the ass..". _Reborn later slammed a stick once again and said _"Silence! Listen to me first!" _and luckly.. Everyone way in silence._

"Good.." _Reborn said then added _"Ok.. For now on.. The Varias will search for Tsuna every Monday to Friday while you guys will be at Saturdays and Sundays.." _**"NO WAY!" **all of us said when Hayato suddenly said _"We were first to them on this-" "You guys have classes to attend, correct? At least give yourselves some time in class that looking for him." _Reborn said and jumped on Dino's shoulder then added more _"Oh.. I almost forgot.. They'll be starting tomorrow morning.. No Buts.."

_**Why is it like this way?!**_

_**...To Be CONTINUED...**_

_**Waiting for Target 10: Did we just saw.. Tsuna?**_

_**"Why is it so hard to look for that scum?" **_**Xanxus said to Reborn irritated.  
_"Damn it! Why do we have classes to attend if Reborn knew we have full of determinations to look for Jyuudaime?!" _Hayato poundedly said as he looked at Takeshi.  
_"So Boring.." _Haru said as she look at the blue skies.  
**

_**TSUNA?!**_


	14. Target 10: Did we just saw Tsuna?

_**I know..**_

_**..They got no hope on looking for me..**_

_**..But..**_

_**..I know..**_

_**..In my heart and mind..**_

_**..They'll..**_

_**..They'll definately find me..**_

_**..That is..**_

_**..I believe in them and they believe in themselves.**_

_**Reborn's Thoughts:**_

_I know Tsuna is a very precious person to Hayato and the others and so as us.. But.. In order to Conserve their energy and hope.. I must do it to them.. I wish they could understand.  
_

**_Hayato's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Residental District_**

_Damn it! Why Reborn now forbid us to look for Jyuudaime exept on weekends?! Does he got any brains to realize that we were the ones that wants to look for Jyuudaime more?! _"Calm down, Gokudera-kun.." _Baseball Freak said with a smile and before I could answer him back he later shift to another facial expression to a worried one and said _"I guess we got no match to Reborn, huh..? I mean.. He's just concern to us, I guess..". _And.. Wow.. Baseball Freak got a point on that one.. But.. _"But do you think we can erase Jyuudaime in our minds and continue study..? Of course NOT!" "Well.. I guess you now got a point.. It's gonna get hard though.." _Baseball Freak said and we continued on walking._

_Well.. Those words got alot of meaning thought and for the second there, I thought he's joking around. Anyways, we reached Namimori, the usual ones execpt the part wherein Jyuudaime were with us. The lessons were as boring as ever, our classmates were so annoying as ever, our time with our teachers were as boring as EVER! I mean, SERIOUSLY?! Everything to me is so BORING and all I know is that Jyuudaime give a lit up to me on this Boring Day in my life. I sure wish that Xanxus and the others find Jyuudaime though.  
_

_**Reborn's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Sawada Household; Living Room**_

"So.. How's the search..?" _I said through the walky-talky Spanner and Giannini build for us to have an efficient communication. Later on, I heard Belphegor's voice saying _"Shishishi.. Not a sight of Decimo, Reborn.." _then followed by Lussuria, _"Also not a sight here too~". _As a matter of fact, everyone's report were always a 'not-a-sight'. They searched for almost a 4 and a half hours now when suddenly Xanxus speaked up to the walky-talky and said _"Why is it so hard to look for that scum?" _and the combination of irritation._

_I later let out a deep breathe and said _"Don't complain and keep on searching.." "*SFX: Xanxus* BUT-!" "Xanxus.." "Fine.." _He said and not a word came up later to it. I sure wonder where Dame-Tsuna went to now..? It took us a 1-2 months looking for him.. I bet this will be as hard as ever._

**_Takeshi's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Namimori Rooftop; Break Time_**

_Finall! Breaktime! I'm so hungry thought! But.. It really feels like I shouldn't be happy right now.. By every minute I smiled to everyone it feels like there's a missing piece in , That's Tsuna.. It figures. Anyways, instead of having a noisy and fun break time, it turns out to be a silent and super SILENT one. While I was eating, Hayato was looking down on Namimori.. Must be really depress..  
_"Hayato.. You okay..?" _I asked, but instead of having a worried feedback, he quickly said _"Damn it! Why do we have classes to attend if Reborn knew we have full of determinations to look for Jyuudaime?!" _There he go again.. _"Hayato.. I told you we don't have enough powers to make Reborn agree.." _I said to him with a worried face. He then looked down again and said _"Bu.. But.. It's just.. It's just that.." _Oh no.. He's about to cry.._

**_Hayato's POV (Poing Of View):_**

**_Scene: Namimori Rooftop_**

_I feel so weak now that I think I'm useless to Jyuudaime from stopping him right from the very beginning. Well, I think Baseball Nut here finally saw my trembling state. Well.. I should just do what he says and go with the- _"Hahaha~ I like that Funny part, too!" _a voice of a boy said from the front gates of Namimori. __What the..? Noisy Predestrians..? Wait.. They're not just predestrians.. _"Say, Tsu-kun.. Why dont we watch it all together at your house?" _a bruenette girl said to the boy from earlier. Wait.. That 'Tsu-kun' boy looked familliar.. Could it be..?!_

"What's wrong, Hayato-kun? You looked like you saw a ghost down there.." _Takeshi said while I'm in a middle of processing. Tsu-kun.. A Brunet Boy.. A Familliar Face and Smiles.. That's got to be Jyuudaime! _"Hayato to planet earth~ You ok?" _Takeshi said and this time, he's right beside me. I was about to point Takeshi the boy I saw earlier but it was too late. _"Say, Takeshi.." _I said to him with my curious face on, _"What is it, Hayato-kun..?" _Takeshi asked and raised his hands around the back of his head._

_I later looked at him seriously and I said _"I think.. I saw Jyuudaime.." "You sure by that..?" _Takeshi said with a cheeky smile on his face. I later looked at the sky and I replied him _"I'm not sure but I can feel that it's him ..".

_**Haru's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Community Place**_

_*sigh..* How boring.. Our classes were half day and I don't know what to do to the other half of my day.. How Boring indeed. Anyways, I tried to to something like doing things I haven't done yet.. To make my day.. A Little.. Special I guess..? Well, seems that I don't enjoy this pretent game. Well, while I was walking, I was suddenly been bumpped onto someone and it crashed my butt really hard.. It HURTS! _"Ah~! I'm so sorry, Miss! Are you ok..?" _a boy's voice said and handed me his hand._

_As I stood up with the help of this stranger, he quickly bowwed right in front of me and said _"I'm really sorry, Miss!" "Hahi! Ca-calm down.. It's-" _I said and forze up to see that he looked kind of familliar to me. And it was..! _"Really..? M-my bad.. So-sorry.." _he said smiled goffily. there's no doubt, it's Tsuna-san! _"Hey! Tsu-kun!" _a voice of a girl said and she was a brunette. This boy that looked like Tsuna-san said to his other 'friends' _"I'll catch up with you guys, kay..?" "Sure.." _said the girl that have the same hair color to Kyoko's._

_As they gone somewhere, Tsuna-san's look a like smiled at me and said _"Maybe I should treat you for my bad behavior.." "N-no! You do-don't need to to that!" _I said but he dragged me up until the store where me and Kyoko first met, and it's Mille-Feuille. As we got there, he smiled at me and said _"What do you like..?" "Ha-hahi~ I do.. I don't know.. You should pick one for me instead.." _I said to him and waved my hand. He then turned to the stock of cakes one by one until.. _"Do you like this one..?" _he said and pointed at the Tarte au Fromage. I then smiled at him and said _"How bout Whipped Cream..?" "That sound good.. One Whipped Cream Please.." _He said and talked to the casheer. He's going to pay for it?! _"Isn't this a little too far from forgiving..?" _I asked to him as he pay._

"Not at all.." _he said then added _"I don't kmind giving something to a beautiful lady like you though..". _Hahi! Haru's Heart went DOKI DOKI again! _"I better go.. My friends are waiting for me.." _he said and dashed from the front door. I quickly shift and asked him before he left _"What's your Name?" "Tsuyoshi Sawashita!" _he quickly replied and before I could tell him my name he was already gone._

_I later went outside of the store and looked at the blue skies. _"So Boring.." _then I suddenly added _"But I don't think it is anymore..".

_**Hayato's POV (Point Of View):**_

_We all later went to Jyuudaime's house and asked Reborn about the Varias search. _"They tried their best in the end.." "*SFX: Takeshi* So it's a no..?" "Yeah.." _Reborn said and closed the laptop he had. Before anything went far, I quickly said to Reborn _"Reborn, I think I saw Jyuudaime earlier.." **"*SFX: Everyone* TSUNA?!"** "You did..?" _Reborn asked and it seems that his eyes were lit up with hope. And before I say me own explanation, Haru then quickly said _"Haru also saw Tsuna-san!".

_Well, both of us told our own stories of how we saw him. _"Great Job you two.." _Reborn said then added _"Let's investigate this 'Tsuyoshi' guy, Shall we..?"

_**...To Be CONTINUED...**_

_**Waiting for Target 11: Little Hints of Blue**_

_**"There's no turning back now.." **_**Hayato said with full of hope in his eyes.  
_"Following him sure is fun~" _Takeshi said cheerily.  
_"He can't escape now!" _Ryohei said and followed Tsuyoshi.  
**

_**I told you I'm not TSUNA!**_


	15. Target 10 Half: SPECIAL!

**Tsuna: **_Hello Everyone! Seems like this series went until Target 10, huh?  
_**Hayato: **_Jyuudaime! _*hugs Tsuna*  
**Tsuna: ***surprised* _Ha-Hayato-kun! It's embarrassing!  
_**Takeshi: **_Maa~ Maa~ Seems like Hayato-kun did missed you alot, Tsuna-kun~_  
**Tsuna: **_Don't just stand there, Takeshi! Help me!  
_**Takeshi: **_Naaah~ I'm also in an urgue to hug you too, you know..  
_**Tsuna: **_Don't say something that making look like I died!**  
**_**Reborn: **_But in this story, you look like you died..  
_**Tsuna: **_Don't just agree there and help me!  
_**Reborn:** _Anyways, this is our description on this special featuring..  
_**Tsuna: **_A__ren't you listening?!_ _I need your help on removing Hayato's grip!  
_**Reborn: **_Author-san doesn't owe Katekyo Hitman REBORN! like the others.._  
**Tsuna: **_Are you really listening to me,_ _Reborn?!_  
**Reborn:** _And this special chapter is that to inform the readers of this story about the upcoming happenings.. Specially the questions of: "Will Tsuna be back to us or_ _not..?"_  
**Tsuna:** _He's not listening to me~ _*depress aura*_  
_

**Reborn:** _Anyways.. Takeshi.. Do the honors for telling the readers 'bout something.._  
**Takeshi: **_Hai~ Hai~ Read it carefully and make sure you understand this.. If you want to know the upcoming revealments in this story.. Read this and if-_  
**Hayato: ***cut off Takeshi's Speech* _AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE JYUUDAIME AND WANT TO KNOW THE HAPPENINGS NEXT GO ON AND SKIP THIS ONCE IN A LIFETIME COMEBACK OF_ _JYUUDAIME!_  
**Tsuna: **_Gokudera-kun.. Calm down.. _*sweat drop*  
**Reborn: **_Listen, Tsuna.. If you didn't return to us after the 18th chapter.. Me and Kyoya will track you down till we find you and break your limbs_ _off.._  
**Tsuna: **_Yo-you're kidding me, right..? _*shiever*  
**Kyoya: **_If he would be joking you around, I won't.. _*Bring up the tonfas*  
**Tsuna: **_Hiiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~! I don't wanna die in the end!  
_**Kyoya: **_It's not like I'm gonna kill you in the end..  
_**Tsuna: **_E-eeehh..? You won't?_  
**Kyoya: **_But you're going to pay in the Epilogue.._

**Tsuna:** _Waaahhh~! Was going to be bitten to death_ _afterall!_  
**Haru: **_Hahiiii~! Tsuna-san is here!_  
**Tsuna: **_Oh no.. Don't tell me you all missed me_ _alot..?_  
**Kyoko: **_All of our friendships and bonding wouldn't be like this if you didn't shown up, you know.. So, it'll be a good reason for us to be like this.._  
**Tsuna: **_Kyo.. Kyoko-chan.._ *smiles*  
**Reborn: **_He's Smiling~_  
**Tsuna: ***blushed repidly* _Re-Re-Reborn!_  
**Lam****bo: **_UUUUWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~! The Great Lambo-Sama misses Tsuna-nii alot! _*hugs Tsuna*  
**Tsuna: **_Lamb- _*sigh*_ I Miss You, too.._  
**Reborn: **_So that means you only missed Lambo here, not us?  
_**Tsuna: **_It's not like I hate you guys!_

**Haru: **_Hahi! How harsh of you, Tsuna-san~! _*cried weirdly* *puffy cheek*  
**Tsuna: **_You seriously thought of that.. _*Sweat Dropped*  
**Ryohei: ***Appeared Out Of Nowhere* _But I extremely believed that Sawada really do miss us and I'd say.. Let's extremely call the Author of this story and demand her to reconsider and end this once and for all to the EXTREME!_  
**Tsuna: **_Ry-Ryohei-niisan~! You're like saying we should punish her and such~ _*worried out*  
**Ryohei: **_No I don't! I'm just extremely saying that she should have thought of our feelings first before this story came up!  
_**Haru: **_Specially some of the scenario that shouldn't just happened between you and me, Tsuna-san~!  
_**Tsuna: ***confussed face* _What scenario..?  
_**Reborn: **_Who cares.. At leaset you're on this portion.. Not Miss Author..  
_**Tsuna: **_How harsh..  
_**Kyoya: **_Well.. What sort of idiocy did the Author bring right now..?  
_**Tsuna: **_Eh..?  
_**Kyoya: **_I ment to say is that, Why don't she did the last one to this special..? It's not like I want her here but, why she let us see you on this chapter..?  
_**Reborn: **_Come to think of it.._

**Tsuna: **_I think your words really hurted her feelings.. _*looked away*  
**Reborn: **_It's not like she's here and such..  
_**Kyoko: **_Well.. She is, though..  
_**Reborn: **_What do you mean..?  
_**Hayato: **_E-eeehh?  
_**Takeshi: ***cheekily smiled* _She is..?  
_**Haru: **_Hahi~  
_**Kyoya: **_hn..?  
_**Mokuro: **_She's right over there_ by the sofa..  
**Chrome: **_But I don't see anything, Mokuro-sama..  
_**Kyoko: **_Because she's inside the sofa, Chrome-chan.._ *tooks off one matress*  
**Everyone (Aside Tsuna, Kyoko and Mokuro): **_..!?  
_**Meh:** *sobbing continuously*_You're all heartless beings with no grant of gratitude!  
_**Haru: **_Hahi~! Ho-how'd she got he-here? _*sweat dropped*  
**Takeshi: **_Maa~ Maa~ It'll be alright, Author-san.._

**Meh: **_Nevermind about your offer, Takeshi~ I'll just walk out like nothing happened earlier~ _*Went close to the door* *dorr opens* *door closes*  
**Hayato: **_We're done for it..  
_**Tsuna: **_This doesn't feel good at all..  
_**Haru: **_Don't tell me, she'll..?  
_**Reborn: **_Forget about that.. She'll just show up to us on the 17th Target..  
_**Kyoko: **_Well.. You have the point..  
_**Tsuna: **_Ho-hold on! I have an important announcement to the readers~  
_**Reborn: **_Kyoko, Haru.. Why don't you talk with Author-san for a while..?  
_**Tsuna: **_O-oi! Aren't you listening to me, Reborn?!  
_**Kyoko &amp; Haru: **_Sure, Reborn~ _ *walked out of the room*  
**Tsuna: **_REBORN!  
_**Reborn: **_So, Takeshi.. What do you expect to Author-san's feelings right_ _now..?_  
**Takesh****i: **_She must be mad at us.. Specially Hayato and Haru..  
_**Hayato: ***flinched* _O-oi! Why am I joined in?!  
_**Tsuna: **_Great.. I was ignored again..  
_**Reborn: **_As you were saying, Dame-Tsuna..?  
_**Tsuna: **_Seriously?! YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME?!_

**Hayato: **_Jyuudaime! I saw a piece of paper on the table..  
_**Tsuna: **_That's weird.. It's from_ _Author-san..._  
**Reborn: **_What it says..?  
_**Tsuna: **_Lemme See.. "Dear Vongola, I hereby give you this special letter.. So special that you'll be thankful to me.." Ho-hold on.. Should I continue this..?  
_**Reborn: **_Continue on, Dame-Tsuna..  
_**Tsuna: **_O-okay.. "Anyways, Let's get to the point of this letter.. I'll return Tsuna to you all on Target 27.." WAAH~! No WAY?!  
_**Reborn: **_There's more, right..? Go on and read it, Dame-Tsuna..  
_**Tsuna: **_O-okay~ "I know it sounded a little bit sudden but I'm also worried to Tsuna.. Even though I'm the one writing this story.." *took a deep breath* "Anyways, Enjoy it with full of life.. Your Fan, Author-san/_ _Ayaka_Yamamoto_28.."_  
**Hayato: **_Jyuudaime~! Finally she'll end this up at_ _Target-_  
**Tsuna: **_"PS: By the way, There's a catch on this one.. Hope you all enjoy and God Bless."_  
**Everyone: ***Aura goes down below 200%* *Disgrace aura*  
**Kyoya: **_She's that desperate..?  
_**Ryohei: **_What the hack?! Giving a Good News then went down to Bad News?! Is she crazy to the EXTREME?!  
_**Hayato: **_Damn it! I'm gonna blow her up just to return the words she wrote up earlier!  
_**Tsuna: **_Aaahh~! Gokudera-kun! Don't!__  
_

**Reborn: **_But Tsuna.. Aren't you going to say_ something..?  
**Tsuna: **_Oh~ About that.. *coughed* Say, Readers.. I guess I have to tell you the thing you've all conclusioned right now.. Starting from Prologue to Target 10..__  
_

**_At the beginning of the story.. It was said Tsuna, also know as me, had this weird dream and god-only-knows-and-I-don't-know-why-is-it pushed me to kept my distance to them. After I disappeared, Everyone had forgotten my exsistence except for Reborn and _****_god-only-knows-and-I-don't-know-why-is-it like that. After Reborn let Hayato and the others remembered me.. They all started up a search for me..  
_**

**_It took it too long till the Cavollone and Varia Famiglia teamed up on this epic search for my whereabouts and a trace to my exsistence till, one day, Hayato saw this person that looked just like me and they now go on a quest to know if it was me or another person that just diguise as me or god-only-knows-it._**

**Reborn: **_Impressive..  
_**Tsuna: **_Not my fault.. Author-san gave me the update from the conclusions and all..  
_**Takeshi:** _Would you look at that! Our time's up~_**  
Hayato:**_Ho-hold on! I wasn't ready!  
_**Reborn:** _And there's one thing I also want to know, Dame-Tsuna..  
_**Tsuna: **_What is it Reborn..? _*curious face lits up*  
**Reborn: **_To all the readers right now and the readers that are reading this SPECIAL right now.. Leave at least one of the questions you want to ask to neither me, Dame-Tsuna or the others and your questions will be featured on the next SPECIAL chapter/target__...  
_**Takeshi:** _And no one should be shy and such.. AND.. You can also put all of the things you want to know on the comment board.. Is it..? and we'll discuss about it on another SPECIAL..  
_**Hayato:** _We'll be waiting for that.. So.. Jyuudaime, the honors is yours to close this and move on to the next chapter/target.._**  
**

**Tsuna:** _Ok then.. __To the readers who read this, Thank you so much for bothering~ Shall we begin the Next Target..?_


	16. Target 11: Little Hints of Blue

_**Kyoko's POV (Point of View):**_

_**Scene: Streets of Namimori  
**_

_Wow.. Seems like everyone's trying there best on this day.. To follow Tsuna-kun's look a like and find out if it's him or not. But.. I think.. That.. We're stalking him.. _"You guys sure 'bout following him..? We didn't even seen this person before.." "I know, Nee-chan, but Octopus Head and Haru does To The EXTREME though.." _Nii-chan said and we started to look around.. You know.. To see him. A few minutes passed when suddenly.. _"There he is!" _Takeshi said and pointed out from afar._

_We all looked at the direction where Takeshi said.. And.. There he is! _"There's no turning back now.." _Hayato said and we all moved out little by little. As we looked at him throughly.. It really looked like him! Well, It seems they're telling the truth. _"Hey guys!" _Haru suddenly whispered and all looked at her. She later looked at us and said _"What if I fakely bumped at him and talk to him for a while..?" "That's a great idea!" _Hayato said and Haru started to do her move._

_As she_ _started to do her fake bump, It worked and before we knew it.. Haru was about to fall over when suddenly Tsuna-kun's look a like caught up her hand and pulled her up straight before she fell. _"You ok, mi- Ah~! It's you again!" _Tsuna-kun's looked a like said and they're voices are the same! _"I-I'm fi- Hahi! You're right!" _Haru fakely said as a surprised like state. They later walked on and talked up to each other._

"Which reminds me.." _Tsuna-kun's look a like said making Haru looked at him. He later looked at Haru in the eyes and said in a worried face _"I forgot to ask your name right..?" "Hahi! You're right~ The name's Haru MIura desu~!" _Haru said and led out her hands. He smiled brightly and shook hands with Haru saying _"Nice to meet you, Miss Miura~ The name's Sawashita Tsuyoshi.." "You already told your name to me~" _Haru said making Tsuna-kun's look a like (Also known as Tsuyoshi) blushed._

_Later, his friends showed up and bid Haru a good luck on her way to school.. That ends their conversation. _"So how was your conversation..? Did you get any information?" _Hayato said as Haru went close to us. Haru later smiled and said _"He said his a student of Nakimura Middle.. A school of highly intelligent students.." "So that means that Tsuyoshi guy is smart..?" _Takeshi said while looking at the group wherein_ _Tsuyoshi is right now. We all turned glummy and said in an unison_ **"No way~~~"**.

_Anyways, the follow-the-guy-that-looked-like-Tsuna continued on until we reached the school his in. It looked just like Namimori though._ "So now what..? He's now in there and we can't get in.." _Haru said while looking at Hayato, whom seems to have an idea. And so... He's idea was to follow him later at dismissal since we also have classes to attend. Well.. it all ended up to the Nami Mid after all._

**_Takeshi's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: On the way to Namimori Chuu  
_**

_Awww~ Fun's over..? "_Stop making your weird faces again, Takeshi.." _Hayato said as we walk. What.. How'd he knew..? _"Hahaha~ You're being cruel again huh..?" "*SFX: Hayato* Shu-shut up..! It's not like I'm always like that (except to you and turf head of course).." "Say Hayato~" "*SFX: Hayato* What now?" "Following him sure is fun~" "*SFX: Hayato* What are you pointing out now..?" "You know~ Following Tsuna-kun's look-a-like~" "It's not a game you know.." _Hayato just said and walked a bit faster. I catched him up and later patted him from the back and said _"I know that logic you know.." "Hm.. 'Logic'..? That's a big word.. For YOU." _Hayato replied and it sounded like I don't even know the meaning of LOGIC.. But.. Nah~ Forget 'bout that~_

_Anyways, As the most USUAL things we do in class was sit by our desk, listen to the lessons, brain will quickly hurt, and in the end, some of the lessons (Or maybe half of it) could be memorized by us and will later be forgotten by US of course! Hahaha~_

_And so~ Here's now lunch break together with Kyoko, Chrome, and Hayato! Plus me of course~ _"Got any ideas of what time does that Nakimura Chuu dismiss?" _Hayato asked as Kyoko looked at her phone then said _"Well.. Haru-chan said their dismissals are the same as Namimori.. Or for short.. Our school's dismissal.." "That'll be a great one to hear.." _Hayato said and we all started eating. Later on Chrome stopped eating and suddenly told us _"But.. What if this TSU-YO-SHI student isn't Bossu at all..?" "*SFX: Kyoko* What do you mean, Chrome..?" "*SFX: Chrome* Like.. He doesn't even know us.. He doesn't have any evidence that he's bossu and-" "I'm sure he has, Chrome...!" _Hayato quickly said to stop Chrome from her conclusions._

_Chrome later drifted to silent and whisper 'Sorry'. _"Woah.. Calm down, Hayato-kun.. She's just afraid of what awaits for us on this thing.." _I said and he became silent as well. Sigh~ What catastrophic surprise awaits us now..? _"U-uhm.. Su-Sumimasen.. De-demo.." _a familliar voice of a boy suddenly talked to us. We all looked at from the place where the voice came at and it was unbelievable that it was.. TSUNA-KUN'S LOOK-A-LIKE!_

_And because we were all surprised, he quickly shifted to his question and asked _"We're lost and we need to get to your school's counciling place.. And um.. Where is it located..?" "A-ah.. Ma-may you repeat your question..?" _Kyoko just asked back. And later, this tall guy with dark violet hair patted Tsuna-kun's look-a-like's head and said to him _"Hahaha~ Tsuyoshi-kun.. Don't be so stiff~! They looked like in the same year as us, right..?" "*SFX: Chrome* E-eh..?" "You're all 2nd years, right..?" _he cheekily said._

_Well, we all nodded at him and he patted Tsuna-kun's look-a-like more and said _"See~? So just talk like they're us~" "Alright~ Alright~ Sheez.. Stop patting me like that, Kojirou-kun.." _Tsuna's look-a-like said and we all just looked at that scenario. Oh~ 'bout Hayato.. He's pissed off to that dark violet headed boy known as 'Kojirou'. Well, after that, Tsuna's look-a-like; also known as 'Tsuyoshi'; shifted to a stift to a happy one, and it looked like a carefree one, and asked _"Where will we find your counciling place..?" "Beats me.." _Hayato said and croosed his arms. Me, Kyoko and Chrome looked at Hayato as he stubbornly refused his question._

"psst~ Hayato-kun..! Why did you suddenly answered him like that..?" _I whisperly asked him and, all of the sudden, he stood up and confronted this Tsuyoshi guy. Okay.. What is he THINKING~?! _"Tsuyoshi, right..?" _Hayato said as he looked at him. We all quickly shifted to pull Hayato off and before we knew it, this Tsuyoshi guy smiled and said _"And you must be Mr. Gokudera Hayato.. Half Italian; Half Japanese, correct..?" "How'd you know that information?" _Hayato said as he looked like he (and us) didn't expect that coming._

_That's a first.. _"I can see the features of one person by just looking at him or her.. And it seems that I've recognized you even though I only read your profile.." "*SFX: Hayato* You.. WHAT?!" "We read all of the students of this school with no pictures identified to it.. So it's my luck to know you by just one guess.. huh..?" _He cheekily said then smiled sweetly. Seems like we had our evidence in an other way.. _"We're sorry 'bout that.. He's just that good when it comes to observations.." _the Kojirou guy said and bowwed at Hayato and us. AND, Before we knew it, Hayato dragged the person known as Tsuyoshi and he suddenly pointed me out and said _"Then, Who's that Tall guy?" "Wha- Hayato-kun..!" _I said and before I knew it, this Tsuyoshi guy giggled and said _"By the looks of it, He must be Mr. Yamamoto Takeshi, Namimori's Best Baseball player, correct..?".

_Waaaahhh~! He's right again! _"How about her!" _Hayato said and pointed out Chrome. _"Probly Miss Dokuro.." "Her! *pointed out Kyoko*" "Miss Sasagawa.." "No way.." _Hayato said as he stubbled down to his knees. He couldn't bare he can do that.. Well.. That makes him more to be Tsuna.. The FORMAL way~ _"Anyways.. If you guys don't know where it is we'll just ask the other sudents.." _A honey brown girl said and they all went downstairs except to Tsuyoshi._

_He mimicly smiled at us and said _"I don't know what you're all pointing at here but I've got to say.. *smiled sweetly* I enjoyed it~" _And left. Ok... He might have the possibilities of being Tsuna.._

_**Hayato's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: School Gates of Namimori**_

_Ha~ Lucky to us, their meeting with our council took a while till our dismissal.. Now this is our chance to know the truth behind this boy's identity~_ "There he goes!" _Takeshi said as he pin point the position of Jyuudaime's look-a-like _"He can't escape now!" _Turf head screamed and started following that boy.. Seriously?! Aren't he even listening to what Reborn told us earlier?!_

_Anyways, since that Turf Head followed him, might as well follow turf head back.. Just iN case he might splatter words at him that should've be a conclusion. And now, as we all turned to the direction where Turf Head turned, we suddenly saw him took a grip on Jyuudaime's look-a-like and suddenly said _"You're Sawada, right?!" _Great.. we're done for it.. _"*SFX: Tsuyoshi* Sawada? Who the heck is Sawada?" "*SFX: Ryohei* Just tell me that your just Sawada and just pretending to be someone else!" "*SFX: Kyoko* Nii-chan Stop! You're pushing him to the corner!' "*SFX: Takeshi* Maa~ Maa~ Pull yourself together, Ryohei-sempai~" _They all said as they stopped the berserked Turf Head._

_As we pulled Turf head away from Jyuudaime's look-a-like, he looked at us weirdly and said _"Wha.. What's going on..?" "Hahaha~ Sorry bout that, Ryohei-sempai was so curious about you and thought you were our missing friend and such.." _Takeshi said as he smiled at Jyuudaime's look a like. He later smiled at Takeshi and said _"Is that so.. It might be pure coincidence that me and your missing friend might be similar.." "Actually, you do.." _I said and took a grip on his arm._

_He looked even more surprised and gently said _"Are you Sawada Tsunayoshi that's pretending to be once called 'Tsuyoshi Sawashita'..?" "Ho-hold on, Go-Gokudera-san.. I can't catch up to what you're saying.. but at least let go of my wrist first.." _he said as he struggled back. I later hold both of hos hands and cornered him and asked him again _"Who are you?!" "Let go of me!" _he screamed and suddenly my hand slipped and he escaped. Before I could even try to follow him, he turned at us and said _"I'm very sorry if I'm saying this but I'm not the person you're all looking for..." "*SFX: Haru* Bu-but.. Sawashita-san.." "I'm not Sawada Tsunayoshi, 'kay..?" _he said and walked away like we were wrong._

_But I won't lose on hope on him this time.. _"But you ARE Sawada Tsunayoshi! You might have some sort of an amnesia!" "I told you I'm not TSUNA!" _He quickly said and ran. As he ran of fast, something fell on his bag.. And it was.. The Vongola Sky Ring?!_

**_...To Be CONTINUED..._**

**_Waiting for Target 12: Ryohei-san's Birthday! Tsuna, Only Appeared to HIM?_**

**_"Otanjoubi Omedatou, Nii-chan~" _Kyoko said and gave Ryohei a gift.  
_"There's no doubt now.. He's Tsuna that had some sort of an amnesia.." _Reborn said.  
_"Do I have to say it over and over again..? I'm not Tsuna.. The name's TSU-YO-SHI.." _Tsuyoshi refusedly answered.  
**

**"Otanjoubi no Omedatou, Ryohei-niisan.."**


	17. Target 12: Ryohei's B-Day! Tsuna Appears

_**Kyoko's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Sasagawa Household**_

_Haha, Days sure do pass really fast and I guess it's the day, but.. I don't think nii-chan will be happy or sad right now since Tsuna-kun disappeared 3 months ago. Well, what should I do..? Was all I thought since yesterday till this morning. I'm actually sitting on the dining chair since 5 o' clock. And here I am, holding a box, a box filled with my hopes for nii-chan. Later at 5:30, he went downstairs wearing his Nami Chuu uniform. _"Morning to the EXTREME, Nee-chan!" _he cheerily said with his hands punching in mid air. I cheekily smiled at him and said _"Good Morning, Nii-chan..".

_After that, we took our breakfast. A few minutes later, we were ready to go to school when suddenly I stopped him and asked _"Nii-chan, What day it today..?" "*SFX: Ryohei* Today..? Don't be silly, Nee-chan! Today is the day we follow that look-a-like of Sawada's!" "No, Not that. Like, you know? The date today..?" "Date? It's EXTREMELY August 26!" _He said proudly. So what? No additions? _"Um, Nii-chan. I've got a surprise for you~" "*SFX: Ryohei* Really?! What is it?! You found out that Tsuyoshi and Sawada are only the same person?!" "Nope~ It's your birthday! Surprise! I've got a gift for you!" _I said and handed him a box with a stuff inside._

_He's face were surprised but he took the box and said as an excuse _"O-of course I know that! I ju-just made an excuse! That's all!" "Hahaha~ Yeah, Yeah.. Otanjoubi Omedatou, Nii-chan.." _I said once again and he smiled at me then patted my head and said _"Thanks Nee-chan". _After that, we both walked outside, and about the gift? He left it at home since he wants to surprised himself._

**_Hayato's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sawada Household_**

_We (Baseball Freak, Chrome and Haru) were there to tell Reborn about what we found out about the look-a-like of jyuudaime's._ "Are you sure about what you've seen..?" _Reborn asked and I picked out the Vongola Ring from my pocket and said _"Yes and we saw this fall to his bag.." "That's very suspicous now.." _Reborn said and grabbed the ring from my hand. Later, after he looked at it, he smirked then said _"There's no doubt now.. He's Tsuna that had some sort of an amnesia..". _A few minutes after that, Ryohei and Kyoko barge into the room and Turf head said _"Then let's start now to the EXTREME!" "*SFX: Kyoko* Morning Everyone~"_"_Not now.."_ Reborn suddenly said._

_We all looked at Reborn and I suddenly asked before I get a UNISON to the others _"Why'd you said tha-?" "Don't you remember? Our Search for Tsuna is weekends not monday to Fridays.." _Reborn just said and jumped on the desk where Jyuudaime puts his stuff adding _"For now, It'll be the Varias turn to asked questions to the once called **Sawashita Tsuyoshi**..". _As we thought of to just leave, Haru then faced Reborn and said _"How'd you know his name? We didn't even mentioned him to you.." "What do you expect..?" _Reborn smirked and added _"I'm a Specialized Hitman..".

_After he said that, we all just walked away and head off to school. _"WWAAAHHH~! Is Reborn-chan really that informative..?" _Haru said while stretching her arms in mid air. Must've woke up too early. _"Maa~ Maa~ guess so.. He always surprise us.." _Baseball Freak just said and smiled. I better off ignore it than to have an argument. Later on, Haru seperated to us, since she's in her all-girls school. How irritating. Later on, As we walk, we later saw him again.. The one that rejects to be Jyuudaime.. __**Sawashita Tsuyoshi**__._ "Waah~ Hey~! Sawashita-kun~!" _Takeshi just carelessly said without knowing of the happenings yesterday._

_That's Baseball Freak alright. After that, he just stood still and wait for Takeshi to arrive before him. It was surprising though. _"*SFX: Tsuyoshi* O-oh.. Yamamoto-san.. Ohayou.. Heading for school..?" "Yup! Mind if we walk along..?" _Takeshi asked nonchantly. That Sawashita nodded like he had completely forgotten about yesterday. Later by that, While walking I suddenly noticed his bag became a little bit.. Of what you call.. Big? _"*SFX: Me/Hayato* Do you always bring so many stuff, Sawashita-san..?" "Oh~ You mean this.." _he said and openned up his bag._

_Before we knew it, he brought up a medium size box with wrappings like.. A gift? _"I sort of thought, if I would enconter you guys with him, I could directly give it to him.." _he just said and confronted Turf Head. We were all surprised by his act when Turf head laughed and said _"Hahaha~! What would you mind for me, Sawa-?!" "Otanjoubi Omedatou.. Sasagawa-sempai.." _he suddenly said to cut off Turf Head's sentence._

_And before we knew it, he blushed, took the box, and walked away as soon as possible. As the Turf Head walked away, Sawashita then screamed at him saying _"Please open it up when you get home, 'kay?" "I WILL TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA- SAWASHITA!" _Turf Head screamed back and his silhouette became to disappear. what a surprise. _"How'd you knew it's Nii-chan's Birthday, Sawashita-kun..?" _Kyoko asked as she was deeply curious. He just laughed a bit and said _"My feelings just told me it's his special day and such.." "Are you sure it's called 'FEELINGS' if it's actually 'HYPER INTUITION'?" _I suddenly asked as I felt something fishy on him._

_Takeshi then patted me and said _"Maa~ Maa~ Gokudera-kun~! Don't bring Tsuna up again at the time like this~" "But what if he's Jyuudaime, huh?!" _I said and took a grip on his collar. everyone went to fuse because of that, even Sawashita himself. _"Don't bring up a fight to a place like this!" _he said when I deflec ted his words saying _"And what you are to me, huh?! You're not even my friend!" "GOKUDERA-KUN!" _Kyoko then screamed as if bringing me back to reality just to say to me that I did something bad._

_And, crap I did.. I did shouted at him, the once we knew was Jyuudaime. But he didn't bugged to say a word after my remarks. I carefully let go of Baseball Freak and confronted him saying _"I-I'm just.. I'm just.." "No.. You're right.. I'm not your friend nor the one you're looking for.." _he said and looked down to his feet. I don't know why, but I felt a sudden change of aura when he did that and he just added _"But please respect me as a person who was trying to help someone in need..". _I don't get it now, this time, I saw an imagery of Jyuudaime within him._

_Before I knew it again, Takeshi just fussed out and said _"Sa-Sawashita! Y-yo-you're crying!" "Oh my!" _Kyoko said and tried to get something to her bag. he stopped Kyoko and just smiled. after that, he just walked away. _"I.. I'm.. I'm sorry.. Jyuu.. Jyuudaime.." _I said as I looked at Sawashita in a way as I looked at Jyuudaime. He then stopped and turned back at us. he then whip few of the tears and said _"Do I have to say it over and over again..? I'm not Tsuna.. The name's TSU-YO-SHI.." _and walked on._

_And before he could even disappear, he stopped and said _"I'm sorry for the lost of your friend, again.. And the mess I gave you guys..". _And now I felt really bad for saying it to him._

**_Ryohei's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Namimori Chuu_**

_Waaaahhhh~! I extremely made it! I better head to the boxing club first! Anyways, I went there like what I said earlier.. You know what I mean right? As I got there, everything seems dark when a sudden bang was heard in it and before I knew it, they (the former Boxing Clum Memebers) were holding a little cake and some party hats shouting_ **"Happy EXTREME Birthday, Sasagawa-sempai!" **_and a sudden banner shown up with my picture on the side of it and a birthday greetings on it._

_And.. What do you EXTREMELY expect me to do? OF COURSE I'LL EXTREMELY ACCEPT IT WITH ALL OF MY HEART! Anyways, we only celebrated at lunch break (since others were busy with their own businesses) and it was EXTREMELY fun. After the fun, classes became even more boring like to the EXTREME that it hurts my butt fro m just sitting there doing nothing..! After classes and butt hurting sessions, it was all endded to DISMISSAL! _"I'm Sorry Nii-chan~!" _Kyoko said appeared from inside the school. I was outside that time._

"What's with the sorries for Nee-chan..?" _I asked as I looked at her patting figure. She looked at me with a even more sadder face and said _"We won't be celebrating your Birthday today~" "*SFX: Ryohei* Why to the EXTREME, Kyoko?!" "We had this extremely hard project and I have to meet up Haru after it.. And I might be having an overnight at her house~ I'm really sorry nii-chan~!" _She said as her face were about to cry. Kyoko-nee.. Not the face..! _"No! It's EXTREMELY fine with me Kyoko! I'll be fine~" _I lyingly said at her._

_Her face turn from sad to worried and said _"But how about the Birthday Celebration that I promised we'll to do?" "I'll do it with Takeshi and the others!" _I said and patted her head adding _"You needn't worry about it..". _She then smiled and hugged me saying _"Arigatou, Nii-chan!" "Doitashimashite, Nee-chan.." _I said and hugged her back. She then lat go and added more words saying _"Just don't get too wild, 'kay?" "Sure I won't! Now go on, Nee-chan~" _I said and saw her figure disappears._

_..._

_OH GREAT.. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW..?_

_..._

_I got home at 4:33 pm and it was as quiet as a library. As I got to the dining room, I saw a cake and a lit up candle on the middle of it and there were words saying 'Otanjoubi Omedatou, Nii-chan!'. She left it for me to devour. After I saw it, I turned on the light and pick up some utensils for me to eat the sweet and delicate cake. Before I sliced up, the door bell rang. I thought my mind must've playing with me but it rang again. That's strange, Did I expect a visitor..? As I open the door, no one was outside except for the two girfs I got from Nee-chan and Sawashita._

_That's weird, I know I left it on the table. Anyways, I picked it up and went inside. Since I was curious about the gifts, I openned Nee-chan"s gift first. Inside of it was a first aid kit and a paper saying 'Don't Overdo Boxing! Keep Up and Do you're Best to the EXTREME!' "She's really that caring.." I said to myself and moved her gift to see what gift Sawashita gave to me. Later, I openned it to see a head phone's that's color Yellow and a piece of paper. I picked it up and it was read:_

**_(SFX: Author's Note; Comment me back if my Poetry sucks! I'm not good at it, Actually..)_**

**_" _****Even in pits of Grief,**

**His Radiants will Shine.**

**Thought you'll felt some Relief,**

**He'll definitely make you feel Fine. "**

"I don't get it.." _I said to myself as I try to understand it. For the second there, I thought he was praising me and such. Later before I knew it, the door bell rang again. I went there and openned it up. _"Who is i-?" "Otanjoubi no Omedatou, Ryohei-niisan,," _A familliar voice said and before I could even looked at it, I saw a brunet boy standing right infront of the door step. The one and only person that we've been looking for.. _"Sa-sa-s-SAWADA?!" _I surprisingly said and banged ny butt on the floor._

_He smiled at me and said _"You've been acting weird.. It's like you saw a ghost or such.." ""Bu-but..! You Disappeared and then..! And THEN..!" _I said when he suddenly laughed and said _"Don't think about the Problems.. You should be happy that I'll be with you on your 17th birthday, Ryohei-niisan..". _He's actually right that time. I should be enjoying it right now... But, It'll be EXTREMELY awkward since he's there. Anyways, forget about that, I celebrated my Birthday with Sawada and it was a blast! We went almost wild! It's like we're destroying the house! I'm really enjoying this._

_After those nonstop games and party, it took us till 8:45 in the evening. _"Do you feel tired already..?" _Sawada asked as if he was challenging me for round 2. You bet I won't lose! _"Of course not! MAYBE you're the one who's tired!" _I said with full of energy. he then laughed and said _"Well let's have round 2 then!" "You Bet!" _I screamed and started the game. It took us for two or two and a half hours until I felt a sudden dizziness. As I kneeled to the ground, Sawada then approached me. _"Are you ok, Ryohei-niisan?" "I don't know.. I don't EXTREMELY felt heavy a minute ago..." _I said as I looked at him back._

_Later by that insident, My whole body collapsed like it never happened before, I don't know why of how but it just fell by itself. Before I knew it, the atmosphere became weirder and weirder by the minute. Before I knew it, Sawada carried me to the sofa and said with a worried _"You don't looked good now.." "Yeah, I think to the EXTREME too.." _I replied when siddenly..._

_Everything went black.._

_And I heard a few words Sawada said before I totally went uncoincious.._

**"Leave me ALONE! I told you to Stay AWAY from ME!"**

_I really don't get it, though._

**_...To Be CONTINUED..._**

**_Waiting for Target 13: Plan A, Get an Information; VARIA's Style_**

**_"Just in time, Xanxus.. I've got an important task for you.." _****Reborn said with a smirk.  
****_"What kind of Dejavu occured to you, Kyoko..?" _****Hayato asked.  
****_"Bel-sempai, Reborn sa-" _****Fran said and was cut off by Bel.**

**'Not all the things you have is the things you get..'**


	18. Target 13: Get Info VARIA's Style

_**Hayato's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Sawada Household**_

_Hah, FINALLY! Turf Head's Birthday is now over, but, that's not the main point here. _"Why you called us Reborn?"_ Baseball Freak said cheeringly. Man, had he forgotten about what Reborn said earlier? _"It's about my plans for the one that's known as 'Sawashita Tsuyoshi'.." "So that's the name of the scum who's copying that Scum.."_ a familliar voice said coming from the doorstep. As we all turned, We saw the ones that Reborn assign for the search, The VARIA. Oh, The one that said that was Xanxus._ "Just in time, Xanxus.. I've got an important task for you.."_ Reborn said with a smirk._

_Later on, Reborn explained the plans he was thinking for that Sawashita guy. Let me tell it to you all since you might thought of something stupid:_

...

**Plan A: Get an Information about Sawashita Tsuyoshi**  
_**\- Make sure you get even the slightest thing that could possibly be about him like, What's his favorite food, soap, dessert, sports, subject, likes and dislikes, everything about him. If there's a hint about the similarities between him and Jyuudaime, we'll move on to..**_

**Plan B: Save the Poverty and in Need**  
_**\- To this plan, Reborn will pretend to be a lost child that needs to go home (And why Reborn? Well, You know him.. He knows all about Jyuudaime than us, just like Maman). He'll make sure Sawashita Tsuyoshi will waste time with him only (even if he needs to do some priorities, Reborn will make sure he wouldn't do it while his around). All Reborn's gonna do is to get a deeper information about him till he spits out the truth and IF he got an Information that could surely be the chance that his Jyuudaime..**_

**Plan C: Fake Date with Sasagawa Kyoko**  
_**\- Now, Reborn will give Sawashita Tsuyoshi a ticket to the Zoo, together with his blind date or mysterious friend, which was Kyoko. At the day of the date, All we need to do was to do like what we did before, Like, finding a perfect pet for Jyuudaime (You know.. About this part and I don't need to explain anything about it). On this part, Kyoko will protray as Jyuudaime's action on there last outing together. If he said something that were related about this..**_

**Plan D: Shoot a Dying Will Bullet**  
_**\- On this plan, Reborn and the Varias are in this. All they need to do is to make something that Sawashita got no choice but to do something with it. While his in it, Reborn will shoot him a DWB. If it worked and he berserked, he'll make sure to complete that task and if he did so..**_

**Plan E: Uni's Date to Sawashita Tsuyoshi**  
_**\- Reborn will call out Uni from Italy for her consultment about Sawashita. While we're in it, Reborn will prepare a date to both of them. If Uni said something that she felt like he's Jyuudaime for real, it's an official that he's neither Jyuudaime who got an amnesia or he's Jyuudaime that hides his identity to all.**_

...

"Do you all got the plan here..?"_ Reborn said as he finished his explaination. We all nodded and said in an Unison _**"Understood!"**.

_**_**_

_**Tsuyoshi's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Sawashita Household**_

_"Son, Can you help out here for a bit..?" Mom said as she had a problem downstairs. I then went downstairs and shouted back "Ha-hai~". As I got there, Mom was carrying a box filled with weird stuff. I squeeked up a bit and asked her "O-okaa-san! What's with the stuff there?" "My.. Don't you remember? It's your very own kiddy toys.. I was wondering if we could put this at the attic instead here under the stairs.." she said and smiled at me. I just cheerily smiled at her and replied "Sure.. There's no problem with me..". Well, for the second there, I thought she was lying about how heavy that thing was and, for the truth, it was._

_It took me for almost an hour and I only just got 2-3 boxes of it upstairs. it was actually 4 boxes and well, here it is, the last box that I have to lift up to. "If you would like, you could just stay here and rest.. It's already 6:50 in the morning.." she said as she looked at the wall clock. The time I was suppose to be at Nakimura should be exact or before 7:00 am. I just smiled at her and said "Nah~ It's ok, I'll just run my way there.." "*SFX: Tsuyoshi's Mom* How 'bout your uniform?" "I'll just change.." I replied and lift the last box. After that, I took a deep breath and rest up a bit at the attic._

_"Why do I have lots of toys when I were young..? We're not even abundant or in poverty and all.." I asked myself when an object captured my attention. I carefully took it from the box to see an elder woman and man together with a little boy. It must've be our family picture but, why Okaa-san and Otou-san's not here..? There were a Brunette Woman and a Blond man here, This doesn't make any sense to me at all. "Son, Are you still there..?" Okaa-san shouted coming from down the attic. I then looked down and smiled at her saying "I'm here..". For the second there, I thought everything became dark and scary.._

_**'Do you feel better to your normal life..? Tsuna-kun..?'**_

"Who's there?!" _I shouted as I turn back to see no one. That's strange.. My name isn't-_

**'Ahh.. I was wrong, your name now was Sawashita Tsuyoshi, huh..?'**

"Who's there?! How'd you get in?!"_ Ok, I'm getting the creeps now. Who and Where does tha-_

**'The name's Yoshi and I need to ask you this question again..'**

"What the..?!" _I then said and looked around my surroundings. Waahh, No one is really with me.._ "Okaa-san..!" _I shouted and before I knew it, someone pushed me to the floorings of the attic and remained from above of me._

**'Your Mother nor your Father's not here..'**

_A brunet boy said and his face were close to mine. I started to shiver since I had no idea of how and why he was there._

"What do you want, huh? What have you done to my parents?!"

**'Calm down.. Don't make any fuss or else I'll have to hurt them..'**

_Damn, He's using them.._

"Do me a favor will you..? It's as simple as killing you now.."_ he said when suddenly a dagger appeared from his hand. Waah! Tasukete~!_ "Do you want to be Sawada Tsunayoshi or do you still want to be Sawashita Tsuyoshi..? If you don't answer me back, I have no choice but to kill you and your parents lives.." _he said and pointed the dagger right to my throat. I didn't even bugged to move but.. I said_ "You too?! I told you I'm not that guy you all kept on pushing.." "But what if I told you this..?" _he said and his head tilted and smiled._

_**_**_

_**Takeshi's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Namimori Chuu**_

"Hahaha~ I'm so excited for THAT day~"_ I cheerily said when Gokudera flinch and said _"Don't get too excited there.. The thing that should happen after the Varia's investigation should turn successful so that we could get our chance.." "That's right to the EXTREME!"_ Sasagawa-sempai said and they suddenly started a fight. I just laughed at that scenario. Later, Kyoko and Chrome came. Chrome seems to be in a problem while Kyoko seems to start a fuss. I then approached them and patted their backs saying _"What's with a worried face? Everythings going to be fine~" "Hahaha~ Yeah, I guess so.."_ Kyoko said and scratched the back of her neck while Chrome's just Chrome, As quiet as usual._

_Later, Ryohei approached us and said _"What's going on here? Is their investigation went wrong or something to the EXTREME?" "Nii-chan.."_ Kyoko replied with a sad face. Ryohei just laughed and patted her back saying _"What's with a sad face? Cheer up! Everythings going to be fine~!" "But Nii-chan, I think I'm having those word called Dejavu..". "Dejavu? What the heck is that DEJAVU?"_ Ryohei asked when Hayato suddenly bugged in and said _"Do you had any brains? Dajavu means having the same incident twice, trice or a hundred times, like, You've done something that you thought you did it before.." "Like me playing Baseball?"_ I asked with a smile._

_Hayato looked at me and said_ "But you always play Baseball, Baseball Freak.." "Is that so?"_ I said and giggled. He just face palmed and looked at Kyoko and asked her _"What kind of Dejavu occured to you Kyoko..?" "I don't know.. But it began from you shouting at Sawashita-kun and.." "What more, Sasagawa-chan..?"_ Chrome ask as Kyoko thought of another thing. she later took a deep breath and said _"And the time I slapped him.." "YOU WHAT?!"_ we all said in an unison. Kyoko quickly placed her hand on her ears and said _"It was a light one, 'kay?!" "But why hit him?" _I suddenly asked._

_She then think of something and said _"I don't know why but.. He told me to slap him.." "Did you asked why?" _Hayato interupted. Kyo then let a deep breathe and said _"I don't know.. I just accidentally bumped at him making Lambo's ice cream fell and.. he told me to slap him as a small penalty and buy a new one for Lambo in return.." "But why you didn't said no?!" _we all said in an unison again. She then looked at us and suddenly splattered on our faces _"Tsuna-kun's NIGHTMARE!" "E-eehh..?" _Hayato said and Kyoko smiled at us then added _"I mean... I told you guys about it and the happenings like nii-chan punched him or maybe Hayato shouted at him.." "You had a point.." _we all said in an Unison._

**_Dino's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sawada Household; Tsuna's Room_**

"Are you serious about that, Reborn?"_ I asked him. He smirked at me and he replied _"As long as we take a good look at them, nothing will happen to Sawashita Tsuyoshi.." "If you say so.." _I said and looked away. Oh.. I guess you're all curious about Reborn's plot.. Well.. you get it sooner or later._

**_Tsuyoshi's POV (Point Of VIew):_**

**_Scene: Nakimura Chuu (Just imagine that it looked almost alike to Namimori Chuu because I linked their series there or should I say here..?)_**

"New Transfer Students..?" _I asked at our homeroom teacher. He scratched the back of his neck and said troubled _"They actually looked not a middle schoolers to me.." _and soon 3 boys went in and greeted us. The one had a frog hat, the other one looked like an emo type and the last one looked.. like.. a.. GAY..? _"You must be Sawashita Tsuyoshi, Class 2-A representative for the Student Council.." _the one with the frog hat said. He's kind of a low pitch type.. Or maybe a monotone..? _"Shishishi.. I wonder if you're Tsu- I mean.. Nice meeting the Vice President of the Student Council of Nakimura Middle.." "Correction.. President.." _I said to correct his sentence._

_The gay looking boy suddenly went close to me and said _"Your personalities aren't the same as before.." "E.. Excuse me..? Do I know you..?" _I said and he suddenly laughed at me and said _"My apologies.. You look somewhat my.. childhood friend.. hehe..". _Weird.. It seems like he's point someone out of me or something.._

**_Fran's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Namimura Chuu_**

_Sigh.. I though Lussuria-san will spill it out. What a relief. _"Damn it, If only we won't do that Home Tutor's orders I could've released my knives and make him tell us the truth.." _Bel-sempai murmured to me. I looked at Sawashita's Back and said _"He looks like a normal person to me.. Nothing special.." "*SFX: Bel* What if we rip him appart..? *Yandere eyes*" "Bel-sempai, Reborn sa-" "*SFX: Bel* Yeah yeah! I know what he said.. Sheez.." "What kept on bothering you two..?" _a voice of a boy said that made me and Bal-sempai from looking away._

_He's face looked weired at us. Lussuria suddenly confronted him and said _"Don't worry about them~ They're always like that~" "Is that so..? Well, don't make any arguments when we got to your classroom.. Or should I say.. OUR classroom.." _he said and smiled at us. He's like an innocent yet terror type. quite creepy but I don't care. We got to the room were in we'll be with Sawashita. He introduced us to everyone and he ain't half bad when it comes to introductions, though. _"I don't believe this type of boy is THAT boy.." _Bel whispered to me. Before we knew it, He looked at us and said _"Choose your seats..."._  
_

_Classes sure is boring.. I wanted to run away right now.. Oh..? What did Reborn told us to do..? Where's the others you say..? Well here how it happens.._

**_Xanxus, Levi and Squalo: Continue on searching Sawada Tsunayoshi  
Me, Bel-sempai and Lussuria: pretend to be transfer students and gather more and deeper info about Sawashita Tsuyoshi  
Viper-sempai..? He's gathering some information and things that would be beyond Sawashita Tsuyoshi's info.._**

_Since you all know now, let's continue the story. It was 'Recess' and everyone gets all goody-goody to us. Creepy. _"Bel, Fran, Lussuria-san...!" _a familiar voice said and was Sawashita himself. Three of us went close to him and he asked us if we could join him at the rooftop since his friends were super busy. We all agree, in the sake of geting informations, we agreed. As we got there, Bel suddenly smiled and asked Sawashita _"When is your birthday..?" "Ah.. Me..?" _Sawashita said with a curious face. Bel laughed and nod. He smiled and said as if he remembered it correctly _"14th.. No.. 15th of October.. Yeah.. 15th October.." "So it's not 14th..?" _Lussuria asked. He smiled and nod._

_He's suspicious.. _"Your favorite homemade food..?" _I asked to him. since Reborn told us about Sawada's favorite, it's not a prob to us.. _"Let me remember it correctly.." _he said and sat down. He opened his lunch box and ate a bit then said _"Ah.. Salisbury Steak.. Fried Eggs.. Omelet.. Octopus-shaped Hotdogs.. Something like that.." _Bingo.. _"*SFX: Lussuria* Favorite Colors..?" "*SFX: Tsuyoshi* Orange, Sky Blue, White.. Rainbow I guess..?" "*SFX: Bel* Favorite Number..?" "*SFX: Tsuyoshi* 72.. 27.. anything with 2 and 7.." "*SFX: Me* Do you like fighting..? Yes..? No..? Why..?" "*SFX: Tsuyoshi* No, But not like I really don't like to.. But if it's for the sake of my family and friends.. I'll fight..".

_Our interrogations went on and on.. All of his answers were similar to Sawada alright. After our interrogations, he was finish eating his food and requested us to stay since he have to ask the teachers about touring us to the campus. He left and Bel-sempai suddenly stretched his arms and said _"Man.. This kind stuff makes my body stiff~! I want to slash somebody right now.." "You shouldn't Bel-sempai.. Reborn might-" ***tug* *tug* *tug* *TUG*** "Will you just quit that..? Sheez" _Bel-sempai said not minding about the knives that pierce to my hat. A minute after that, He suddenly appeared. _"So what did the admin said..?" _I asked, acting like a normal HS student._

_He smiled and said _"Oh..? That..? Yeah.." "That grea-" _I said and froze. I suddenly felt like something's wrong.. With.. Sawashita's smile.. It's like.. **THAT**.._ "Bel-sempai! Lussuria!" _I said and pushed them. As we moved, three daggers were placed on our positions. _"Hah..? I missed..?" "Who are you?!" _Lussuria shouted at him. He laughed and said _"Sawashita.. No.. Sawada.. TSUNAYOSHI..". _After he said that, A dagger appeared out of his hand and throw it at us. It's direction comes to me. No.. It's an.. _"Illusion.." _I said and it disappeared._

_He laughed and said _"See through illusions..? How expecting from a illusionist.." "What do you really want to prove us..?" _I suddenly asked him. He smirked and said _"To take over Sawada Tsunayoshi..". _Our surprise faces were symphaties. He may looked serious.. but.. Take over.. Hiself..? "_Not all the things you have is the things you get.." he said when suddenly, his aura changed into Sawashita and weird words were heard..

**Haha..**

**Have fun with that..**

**But you'll all regret in sooner or later..**

**Haha~  
**

**~-~-~-~-~-OTAKE-~-~-~-~-~**

"Tsuna appeared..?" _Reborn asked as he looked at Tsuyoshi Sawada- I mean.. Sawashita's reference. Fran looked away and told every single details. Hayato and the others couldn't believe that Sawashita or been introduced Sawada by himself did that devastating stuff. But according to Fran, it wasn't Tsuyoshi who's controlling his body, but practically speaking, was Tsuna himself. _"As if Jyuudaime will do such a thing!" "Calm down Hayato.. At least Sawashita's alright for the time being.." _Reborn said and continued on reading. As a matter of fact, some of his details were really related to Tsuna._

_Bel also added that Tsuyoshi hassitated about the birthday part. Seems like he's hinding a deep one. Reborn smirked and said _**"We're almost there.."**.

_**...To Be CONTINUED...**_

_**Waiting for Target 14: Reborn; Performance of Plan B**_

**"Are you sure you can handle him by yourself Reborn-san?" _Hayato asked Reborn.  
_"You were like,'Mom! Mom! A student has a baby with him~' or 'Is that baby his brother or something?'.." _Tsuyoshi's Mother teased him.  
_"You see.. I'm having this weird Dejavu stuff.. And it all started after I visited Namimori Chuu.." _Tsuyoshi said making Reborn surprised._  
**

**_"Oyasumi.. My dear Sawada Tsunayoshi.."_**

**_."_**


	19. Target 14: Performance of Plan B

_**Reborn's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Streets of Namimori Market (8:30 in the morning)**_

_I can't believe Plan A worked out smoothly and turns out they really had in common to Dame-Tsuna. Ok, Now it's the Home Tutor's turn to shine on this scenario. It's now Saturday and so far, we still went on a search to find HIM even though we had a hint that Sawashita might be HIM._ "Are you sure you can handle him by yourself Reborn-san?"_ Hayato asked as if he doesn't know me. I smirked at him and replied_ "I'm the hitman Reborn.. There's no mission I can't succeed, Right..?" "Yeah.."_ he said and scratched the back of his neck. Basil then looked a liitle worried and said_ "But what if thee suddenly saw that Sawashita-san isn't thy Lord Sawada..?" "It worth a try.."_ I said then jumped down to the floor._

_And just planned, Xanxus group will still continue on searching for him while Hayato's group will be the one taking an on us. Ironic but frankly, worth a try. Few minutes pass till Takeshi gave the signal. He's approaching.._ "I guess I should go from the market to the mall.. Seems like Okaa-san's that needs for this.."_ he said while looking at a certain paper. I tried to whinned as good as I can to make him notice me and it was.. A success._ "Ahh.. Poor kid, leaved by his very own mother.. You ok..?"_ he said and helded me, just as planned. I tried to make a sad face and lowered my voice saying_ "I'm.. sca.. scared.." "Well.. Don't worry now~ Nii-chan's here~" _he said with a smile on his face. I smirked at him and seems like he thought of I smiled back._

_**_**__

_**Tsuyoshi's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Streets of Namimori Market**_

_Poor kid, Well.. It'll be bad if I left him there alone though. Anyways, I helded the mysterious kid at my one hand and the other would be the things I should carry like groceries or such. Since I should give half of my priority to the kid, It'll be hard for me to just let him go and went somewhere he shouldn't be. Anywho, I finished the groceries as fast as I could so that I could report a missing kid from the officers. After I went shopping, I went home with the kid. And it's weird, though.. Like, I mean, there were guys following us._ "You ok, Nii-ta-tan..?"_ the kid asked. I smiled at him to lessen the tension and replied_ "Nothing~ I was thinking of my groceries.." "Is that so..?"_ he said and went silent._

**Scene: Sawashita Household**  
_We reached our destination. Mom was surprised and thought the kid was my son by some random girl, but.. Well, sheknows me better so she didn't bothered to confirm it. I placed the kid from my chair and explain the happenings of how and why I had a baby boy with me. She then smiled at me and said_ "Well, What can I do to your attitude? You're really close to children specially the time you told me about a boy and an infant just like him together.." "You still remembered that?"_ I sheepily asked. she nodded with joy and said_ "You were like,'Mom! Mom! A student has a baby with him~' or 'Is that baby his brother or something?'.." "Mom.."_ I whinned when suddenly she gave me a push and said_ "Now~ Now~ Go on and help the little boy now..".

**Scene: Outskrit of the Residental**  
"I'm going.."_ was the last thing I said and carried the baby out and find a closes police station as- *growling*_ "E-eh..?" *growling* "Nee..? You.. You're hungry little kid?"_ I suddenly asked him. He looked down and nodded. Mind as well.._ "Want me to give you a treat?" "Yeah.." _he said and we went on the snack store. I let him choose what he wants when suddenly he choose Espasso (an Italian coffee or such..)._ "Are you sure you like that?"_ I asked and he nodded. Wow.. It's my first time seeing a kid who loves adult coffee. well, we stopped over by a bench near the store for a while. Sigh~ Seems like this kid is up to something.. I think..?_ "What's nii-ta-tan's full name..?"_ the kid suddenly asked. I smiled at him and said_ "Nii-chan's name is Sa-wa-shi-ta Tsu-yo-shi.." "Sawada Tsunayoshi..?" _the kid suddenly asked. That's weird.. I heard that name before._ "No.. It's Sa-wa-shi-ta and it's Tsu-yo-shi.." "Ahh~ Sawada Tsunayoshi.. Okay! Tsuna-niitan~" _he just carelessly said._

_What up with this kid..? Don't tell me his one of.. those guys..?_ "I want to go somewhere else, Tsuna-niitan!" _he said happily. I smiled at him and said_ "But first, you should tell nii-chan your name in return~" "Reborn.." _he said and then helded my hand and added_ "Let's go..?" "Ok then~"_ I said and carried him to a place where kids have so much fun._

**___**

**_Reborn's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Children's Playground_**

_How weird.. I'm acting like that stupid, low class Bovino. This is an embarrassment to a hitman like me._ "Reborn.."_ Spanner spoke up from my earphone. I replied to him and he answered me_ "The person you're with now has the element of Sky, just like to the Young Vongola.." "That's great news.. Now search for more about his backgrounds.." _I said and finished our conversation. After that, Sawashita confronted me and said_ "Wanna play at the slide?" "I want to go somewhere else.."_ I said. He looked curious but he lift me, smiled at me and said_ "Ok then~ Nii-chan will take you somewhere there's more fun~".

**Wanna know what I was planning..? Making him notice me? Yes, it worked; Make him focus on me? Of course it's now working; Distract him? Definitely. And of course I want him to be exausted and take a rest.**

_**_**_

_**Hayato's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Bushes of the Children's Playground**_

_Damn it, their on the move now.._ "Hey, Gokudera-kun~"_ Baseball Freak suddenly said while holding my shoulder. I flinched at him and said_ "What now?" "Maybe we should help on the search instead of watching over Reborn.."_ he nonchalantly said with one of his weird smiles. I clinch my tongue and said_ "Don't you get it, Reborn wants us to-" "He only told us to tell him if he's coming or not and added about finding Tsuna.." _he said and smiled again. Well.. He had a point.. though.._ "But what if that Tsuyoshi guy-?!" "Is Tsuna? A Bad Person? Don't worry~ You know Reborn, right..?"_ he said and suddenly dragged me._

_Turf Head also help out on dragging me and damn they really pissed me off! Literally!_

_**_**__

_**Reborn's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Namimori Park**_

_He brought me here to cool myself down and such.. After a while I tried to play hide and seek to him. He returned looking for me. He really did searched and kept on shouting my name. I hid myself till mid day. I shown myself up when he suddenly sat on the floor._ "Nii-tan! Nii-tan!"_ I shouted as if making him know that I'm there. He gently picked me up and said_ "I was deadly worried about you.." "I'm sorry, Nii-tan.."_ was the words I say when suddenly he placed his point finger and my nose and said_ "Don't you ever, EVER do that again, O-KAY?" "Promise!" _I said and smirked._

_It's been a while since I first saw a person gets so freakly worried just like the time we went to the Future. A few minutes after that, he then lift me up and smiled then said_ "I want Reborn-kun to come with me before I leave you~"._ For a while there, my heart suddenly stopped for a while but then he hugged me tight and ran. He looked fraustrated yet he tried his best to take me somewhere he wants to go._

**Scene: Namimori Shrine**  
_Later, we reached on his destination. that's weird.. Why the shrine..?_ "Let nii-chan take a rest here, 'kay?"_ he said and I nodded. he placed me right beside of him. we watched over the skies to turn into completely dark orange. He let out a deep breath like he had a problem. I went closer to him and asked_ "What's wrong, Tsuna..?" "I.. I'm fine.."_ he said and looked away. I then jumped right infront of him and holds his colar._ "Re-Reborn.." "Is there something that bothers in your mind..?"_ I asked to him. He tried to smiled but soon lets out another breathe then helded me and said_ "Call nii-chan weird but I felt like I've met you before.." "E-eh..?"_ I said and he suddenly placed me by his lap._

_he then looked into me and said_ "Is it ok if nii-chan tell you a weird thing..?" "Everythings okay with me.."_ I replied and he smiled at me. He took a deep breath as a head start._ "You see.. I'm having this weird Dejavu stuff.. And it all started after I visited Namimori Chuu.."_ he said that made my eyes widen. He suddenly continued and said:_

**"It was the time after I met Gokudera, Yamamoto, Sasagawa siblings, Dokuro.. every student in school.. They somewhat told me that I'm.. well.. Sawada Tsunayoshi. At first, I though of they're all were joking around, but, As I looked into Gokudera Hayato's eyes.. It's somewhat I really knew him. Even Yamamoto Takeshi and the others I guess. This feeling made me scared a bit, but somewhat, soothing. I tried to push it away once.. But.. One guy once told me that**_ 'If you want to escape something you don't want to escape.. What was the purpose of escaping if you, yourself, don't want to let go of it..?'_**. That time.. It gave me something in mind.**

**I sought out that maybe I should give it a try.. Like, pretending to be 'Sawada Tsunayoshi'. But there's a side of me saying that I shouldn't lie to them and object.. For I'm.. Well, Sawashita Tsuyoshi. I'm confuse right now.. Hehe, Funny eh..? I'm Sawashita Tsuyoshi yet I also wanted to be Sawada Tsunayoshi myself. I mean, he got friends, family, everything yet he let's go of it. I sought felt sad for the ones he hold the dearest.. Even so, I know he got a reason from escaping it, something.. Deep. Very DEEP. I don't know.. I don't know if I have to go face him and say.. 'Hey! Do you have any idea of what you are doing right now? Do you even thought of the others feelings of the once who loved you? I couldn't understand you' and such like that.. Wa.. Wait.. Do I sound really REALLY weird to you..?"**_. He ended it just like that._

_I suddenly don't understand myself, It felt like HE was talking to me. I then looked away and told him_ "You're not.. You even sounded just like HIM.." "E-eh..? Do I..?"_ he said and scratched his right cheek. Before I knew it, he helded me to his arms and said_ "Even you, Reborn.. I felt like I knew you from somewhere.. But.."_. Tears..? Tears suddenly flowwed down to his cheeks. Why is he..?_ "I miss you.."_ he suddenly said then hugged me. My feelings suddenly overwhelmed me.. I don't get it... His hug.. It's.. Warm.._ "There you are, Reborn-chan!"_. Haru's voice suddenly barged in, breaking his grip to me. Oh.. Right.. It was part of the plan._ "Is he your little brother..?"_ he asked and smiled at Haru. Haru nodded and said_ "Yup~ Thanks for taking good care of him, Sawashita-san!"_. Before I knew it, he handed me to Haru and said_ "He's such a special kid.. Next time he went missing again, Just tell me and I'll help you.. 'kay..?" "Thank you again!"_ Haru replied._

_As the afternoon passed by, farther and farther his silhouette disappears. I couldn't believe I wanted to grasp him._

_**_**__

_**Tsuyoshi's POV:**_

_**Scene: Namimori Shrine**_

_Aww.. How cute, Reborn finally got the chance to see his parents again.. But.. What is this weird feeling flowing inside of me..?_

_**"How heartwarming.."**_

"Who's there?!"_ I shouted after hearing that weird voice. It sounded like the boy I encountered 2 days ago. I kept on looking around and around but not a sight of leaving things nearby.. But.._

_**"Still couldn't accept the truth..?"**_

_A boy.. A bruenet boy remerked right in dront of me. He must've been two or five meters away from me. He giggled as my eyes were surprised._ "You look awful Sawada.." "URUSAI! The name isn't Sawada! It's Tsu-yo-SHI!"_ I shouted as a correction. He suddenly burst into laughter. He gave me a pitiful look and said_ "Declining a thing that should be yours yet you didn't even gave them a gap to you.." "As if I would listen to your lectures!"_ I shouted and turned around. Before I knew it, I suddenly felt like I can't move. WHAT THE-!_ "Calm down.. You look ugly if you do that.." "What the heck did you do to my body!"_ I shouted and before I knew it, he was right in front of me with a devilish smile on his face._

"Listen here, Sawada Tsunayoshi.. Even if you tell me that you're not yourself a hundred times.. You'll make it harder for the two of us.."_ he said and helded my chin. I shooked my head as I tried to release from his grip then said_ "And listen here STRANGER.. I don't know who the heck you are, but your businesses with Sawada aren't my business so let go of me..!"_. He suddenly gave me a sympathic smiled then said_ "As if it isn't for you ARE Sawada.." "Just let me go! I don't even know you!"_ I shouted and before I knew it, he chooked me by his hands then his face were close to mine. **I.. I can't.. I can't Breath..**_

"Pfft.. How beautiful.. Such handsome face, indeed.. Sawada.."_ he whispered as his face were completely close, so close that you'll never know whenever he would kiss me. He then placed his head from my right side of head then whispered_ "Not all you have is what you'll get.. Remember.. You behold your future.. And to what you choose to be is what I'll grant.. Sa...Wa..Da..Tsu..Na..Yo..Shi..kun.." "Ta.. Tasu.. Tasu..kete.."_ was the words I suddenly spill out. I don't even know what had gotten into me, but I'm definitely sure that I'm scared that time. For some no good reason, he bit my ear and damn it hurts!_ "A simple bite hurts, eh..? But what if your feelings..? It hurts, right..?" _he whispered and his lips were compressing my ear. I just shut my eyes close. Damn.. I.. I want.. I want to get away from here..._

_**Tasu.. Tasukete..**_

"Oh~ You're finally home, Tsu-kun.."_ A familiar voice said that echoed in my ears. Before I knew it, I was at our front door wherein my mom sees me standing straight._ "Wha.. What hap..pened..?" "What are talking about..? You just arrive home and yet I should be the one asking you that question.. So.. What happened to the little kid you're with..?"_ mom said as her eyes glimmer. What am I kidding..? Maybe I was too busy thinking stuffs that made me though off that BOY.. Hah.. Yume desho ka..?_ "Ah~ The kid..? His big sister found him with me and took him with her.."_ I said and suddenly smiled then said_ "What a relief.. For the second there, I thought you'll be home late because of that kid.." "Who cares, Okaa-san.. As long as I know that the kid is alright, there's no regrets that'll conquer me.."_ I replied. Mom then took something on her pocket then said_ "By The Way, Tsu-kun. Someone delivered you an invitation.." "To where..?" _I asked as I took the invitation from my mom's hand._

_She then placed her hand on her right cheek then said_ "I don't know.. But there's this cute girl who gave me that.. She told me to never ever peek it unless you looked at it before me.." "Ok.. Is it Yui-chan or the others..?"_ I said as I openned the paper. She then looked above the ceiling then said_ "No.. She told me that she came from Nami Chuu and her name was Sasagawa Kyokou.." "Sasagawa,huh..?"_ I said and read her letter. I was surprised that we'll have a **meet-up-each-others-and-be-friend-to-the-end** thing that was placed on top of the paper. I read the details of it and it seems to be a zoo._

"She wanted to have a friendly date with me at the zoo tomorrow morning at 9 sharp.. Front of the Sawada.. Residence..?"_ I said as I became blank about out meeting place. Mom then smiled and said_ "My~ My~ My son is totally a grow up now.." "*SFX: Me* MOM!" "Hahaha~ About the Sawada Residence.. It's just around the street.. you know.. where you pass by while going to school.." "Pass by..? Oh.. Oh yeah.. I did found a 'Sawada' sign at one of the houses there.._" I said and before I knew it, I smell a burned food._

"Mo-mom! Your cooking!"_ I suddenly shouted and we quickly ran to the kitchen. Thank god it's not completely burnt._ "What a relief.."_ I said and let out a deep breathe. Mom then smiled at me and said_ "Let's eat..?" "Un~!"_ I said and prepared our supper. while eating, a sudden silhouette appeared near my mom and it got a dagger. I shook my head and saw no one. What a relief.. Must've my eyes play tricks on me. Later after supper, it was 9:45 pm._ "Oyasumi Nasai, Tsu-kun~" _Mom said and waved her hand. I wave back to her and told her my good night, too. I reached to my comfortable bed. Sigh~ What a rough day.._

_**"Oyasumi.. My dear Sawada Tsunayoshi.."**_

_**...To Be CONTINUED...**_

_**Waiting for Target 15: Fake Date; Hayato Gokudera's Birthday~!**_

_**"Come on, Tsuyoshi.. Choose.." **_**Tsuyoshi told himself.  
_"A-ahh? U-un~"_ Kyoko replied and blushed at Tsuyoshi.  
_"Hayato-kun~" _A mysterios but Familliar voice said to Hayato.  
**

_**"Jyuu-! JYUUDAIME..?!"**_


	20. Target 15: Fake Date Hayato's Birthday

_**Tsuyoshi's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Tsuyoshi's Room**_

_Should I? Or should I not? Ughhh~ It's been an hour after I woke up. It's now 7:27 am, and I still couldn't figure out if I should go and meet Ms Sasagawa or just stpe it aside. It's so confussing.. _"Come on, Tsuyoshi.. Choose.." _I said to myself as I snuggle my pillow on my face. I.. I choose.._

**_"Tsuna-kun~!"_**

_Ugghhh! Wha-what's..! Thi-this?! Me-me-meroies?! Impossible! It isn't me! I swear..! _"I should go there.." _sudden words pop out of my mouth. I don't really understand myself right now.. Sigh~_

**_Kyoko's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: 8:50 am; Namimori Chuu_**

_Sigh~ Why do I have to get up early on this one..? _"Kyoko-chan!" _a familiar voice whispered loudly from afar. When I moved my head, it was just Haru giving me a good luck stuff. What can I do? It's not her whose dating him. Ahh~ Hayato, Takeshi, Nii-chan, Chrome, Mokuro, Reborn &amp; Haru were the ones that hide behind the walls of the Nami Chuu, Just in case Sawashita-san came. 5 minutes after I arrive, He came. He wore an Sky Blue &amp; White (just like Tsuna-kun's Jacket that was orange &amp; white), Darkish Blue pants &amp; white rubber shoes. I was a bit astronished by his looks though._

_Because of that, he went close and waved his hand right in front of my face then said _"You ok, Ms. Sasagawa..?" "A-ahh? U-un~" _I replied and blushed at him. Later, he looked at me and gave me a reassuring smile saying _"We're not alone.. Are we..?" "*SFX: Kyoko* Huh~?" "I can feel Gokudera-san and the others presents.." _he whispered to my ear making me blushed up a bit. He.. He knew..? _"Shall we proceed..?" _he asked and lead the way._

_Seems like he knew what he's doing. And so I let him be. Later, while at the terminal, he was looking around and at the same time looking at me. _"Is there something wrong..?" _I asked him and he suddenly smiled and said _"There's something on your face.." "A-ah..?! Is it..?" _I panicked and he suddenly added _"I'll lend you a hand..".

_**Hayato's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Namimori Terminal**_

"Hahhhhiiiiiii! Kyoko-chan! No fair!" _Haru said and stomped her feet. Man.. She loud! _"That Sawashita! Taking advantage of being like Sawada's Look-A-Like! I'll punch him!" _Turf head suddenly splattered while punching in mid air. Man I hate THEM! _"Maa~ Maa~ We're being loud right now.." _Baseball Freak said and Reborn added _"Dame-Tsuna or not.. As long as he had a lead to his disappearance.. I'm content to it..". _Reborn had a point._

_Anyways, they went in the train and of course we followed back. What happen you say..? Well, I think you knew so I needn't explanations. While we were in it, We saw Sawashita talking with Kyoko and she suddenly laughed. Story telling I guess. _"Waaahhh~! Kyoko's taking credit to everything!" _Haru said and bit her handkerchief. Seriously..? _"Want me to say their conversations..?" _Reborn said and smirked. Haru quickly went to my front (because Reborn was on my left side while she was on my right side.) then said _"But how?!" "Kyoko has a walky talky on her clothes right..? I have mine today.." _Reborn said and revealed his walky talky. We startled as Reborn open the walky talky._

**_"Hahaha~ Tell me more~ Tell me more~"_**

**_"Un~ And so.. Ayaka here said 'What's that?'. Of course I knew it was a horror game and so as Yui. Yui just let Ayaka play on it and...! Bang! She was spooked!"_**

**_"Hahaha~ I couldn't believe you interpret them really good, Tsuyoshi-kun!"_**

**_"Haha~ Arigatou nee, Kyoko-chan.."_**

**_"Kyoko-chan..?"_**

**_"What's wrong with it..?"_**

**_"I thought that you'll always call me 'Sasagawa-san'.."_**

**_"I needn't to say that because I see you as my acquaintance now.. And soon a Friend~"_**

**_"So I wasn't your acquaintance at all?!"_**

**_"Haha~ I see you as a stranger before but now.. An acquaintance of mine.."_**

_Was their conversation. That went on and on till their (A.K.A.: OUR) destination. They took a little walk till we reached the **Zoo**. _"And here we now split up.. MOVE!" _Reborn and said we went to our old positions. Man.. I think I forgot about where I was while they were walking around. And so I just do what I do, walk like I don't have any problem. It didn't took them a while though and seems like the Annoying Brat and the others should be at their places._

**_Kyoko's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Namimori Zoo_**

_I'm having a blast right now. He may not be Tsuna by movement but he's Tsuna whenever I looked all over again. I mean, He's more lively, sweet and caring too. _"I'll get us some drink while you go see the otters.." "Okay~" _I replied and he dashed away. Now.. Where's the otters..? _"Hey.. Kyoko.." _a familiar voice said. when I turned, it was just Reborn. _"Remember.. The plan.." "Un.." _I said and left Reborn. I went to the otters habitat just in time to see him approached me with the drinks. _"Hahaha~ Didn't I took long?" _he asked as he handed the drinks. I shook my head and said _"Not at all.. Just in time~" "Great~" _ha said and cheeringly smiled._

_He's so handsome and at the same time, CUTE~ _"U-U-UWWAAAAAAAAAAHHH~!" _Lambo's crying voice was heard. Shoot! That already?! _"Where does that came from..?" _Tsuyoshi said as he looked around. I suddenly pushed him and said _"Haha~ Let's go look at the Monkeys~!" "*SFX: Tsuyoshi* *worried* But the kid.." "Don't worry~ It's parents might have noticed him or her~ Now let's go~?" "O-okay then.." _he said and let his body go with the flow. As we reached the next habitat, I saw I-pin teaching the monkeys on how to marial arts. Aww~ Cute! But-! Now is not the time for that! _"Th-the Giraffes instead-!" _I said and this time, I hadn't notice myself holding his hand._

_As we reached the chosen habitat, Haru suddenly appeared there and was costumed as a giraffe. Awsome~! Bu-but not NOWWWWW~! _"Be-bears! I love BEARS~!" _I said and dragged him once more. As we almost reached there, I saw my nii-chan there finding a fight againts them. Not now Nii-chan~! _"Meerkats~!" _I shouted and drag him once more. It went on and on, just like planned till we reached the limit. As we caught our breaths, Tsuyoshi laughed a bit and said _"Tha-that was a fun way to.. St-stroll around th-the Zoo, heh, Kyoko-chan~?" "Hah~ Hah~ Sorry by that~" _I said and smiled a bit._

**_Hayato's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Namimori Zoo_**

_Sigh~ Run to this, Run to that.. Did Jyuudaime really did that? _"Hayato.. Your cue.." _Reborn said from the walky talky and I suddenly threw the bombs at the Lion habitat. I felt like I should do it but __I got no choice._ "Cleared here.." _I said back to the walky talky. Before I placed my finger away, I suddenly heard the walky talky screech a bit. It HURTS! _**"Hayato-kun~"** _a m_ysterious but familiar voice was_ suddenly heard. That's weird.._ **"Did you miss me..?" **_It said and my eyesight began to darken._

**_Weird.._**

**"Gokudera-san~!"**

_**I can't open my eyes nor move my body..**_

**"Come on~ Gokudera-san! It's just an Illusion!"**

_**Illusion..? Are you kidding me..?**_

**"You leave me no choice Gokudera-san~!"**

_***Slap!***_"AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW~! That hurts! A-eehh?" _I said as I saw myself to a mysterous forest with.. Ehh..? Tsuyoshi..? _"Sshh~! He'll hear us!" _he whispered then shut my mouth with his hand. I removed it and said _"What the f*** did you do, huh?!" "Ca-calm down! I'm pretty sure he'll hear us!" _he said and panic. He..? Who's he? **"Aaah~ Just as I expected from you.. Sawashita.. Also known as.. Sawada Tsunayoshi.." **a familiar voice said coming from our from._

_When you looked at it, I was surprised that it was... _**"Jyuu-! JYUUDAIME..?!"** "Haha~ Bingo.." _he said and smiled. Wait.. Two Jyuudaimes?! _"What do you want, Sawada-san?!" _Sawashita said and tried to protect me. Why is he..? _"What do I want..? Nothing special.. Only just to talk with Gokudera here." "LIE!" _Sawashita said with a serious voice. I don't get it.. Why Sawashita looked more like Jyuudaime than Jyuudaime? I'm confused! _"See through peoples minds..? That's kind of mysterous for you.." "I don't care about that fact! All I care is that our safety.. Bring me and Gokudera-san Back!" _he said and stood me up._

"Wha.. What's going.. on..? Jyuudaime..? Sawashita..?" _I suddenly asked making Sawashita surprised and Jyuudaime laugh. _"Still act so innocent, Gokudera-kun..?" "Don't say that! He's telling the truth! This happenings are non of his business! It's our business!" _Sawashita said and clinch his fist. Their business..? _"Fine~ Fine~ I'll return you guys back.. But in one condition.." _Jyuudaime smirked. Sawashita then sweat dropped and looked at me. What are talking about..? I don't get it.. _"I'll go.. But You should tell the details to Gokudera-san.." _Sawashita said and smirked back._

_Tell what..? _"Your one heck of an Idiot.." _Jyuudaime said and clinch his tongue. He suddenly agreed and confronted me._

**_"Listen carefully, Gokudera Hayato.. This won't take long but I assure you'll better remember this.. Me and Sawashita had a connection to each other and by this minute he'll meet me up at the Namimori Shrine.. Don't bother ask the details.."_**

**"That's not true!" **_Sawashita shouted and looked so distress. By that minute, Everything went dark again._

**_"Oi! Gokudera-kun!"_**

**Jyuudaime.. Has a connection with Sawashita Tsuyoshi..?**

_**"Octopus Head!"**_

**They'll meet up at Namimori Shrine.. But what he meant about not being true..? Sawashita..**

"Gokudera-san! Open your eyes!" _a familiar voice said that made me to open up. Sawashita..? _"What.. What happened..?" _I asked as I looked at Sawashita. Sawashita went blank and said _"What do you..? You don't remember collapsing or having a headache or such..?" "All I remember is.. Ahh~! SAWASHITA!" _I suddenly splattered and took hold of his shoulders. He squeeked making everyone fuse out and said _"What's wrong Gokudera?" "Long story..!" _I said and looked into Sawashita's eyes._

_He.. He don't know..? _"Go-Gokudera-san.. It hurts.." _he said and almost cried. No.. Not that.. I then took off my grip to him. After that, he stood up and looked at his wrist watch. _"Look at the time.. 1:30 pm.. Too early to finish this group date.." **"G-Gro-Group Da-date?!"** _We all said in an unison. Reborn turn blank, that's a first. _"Well then.." _Sawashita said and looked around. Kyoko then blinked twice when Sawashita said _"Why don't we catch some animals for the dept we've done..?"

** ~-~-~-~-~-OTAKE-~-~-~-~-~**

***pant* *pant***

***sounds of footsteps***

***pant* *pant* *pant***

_**"Gokudera.. san..?" **Tsuyoshi curiously asked as he saw Hayato from the Namimori Shrine staircase. Hayato tried to catch his breathe and slowly said _"Jyuu.. Jyuu.. Jyuudai.. Where's.. Jyuudaime..?" "He's **HERE**.." _Sawashita said and stood up from his position. He later took something on his pocket and approached Hayato. _"He want me to give this to you.. You'll love it, he says.." "Tegami..?" _Hayato asked and grabbed the piece of paper._

_Tsuyoshi just stood stiil with his eyes were stain with lifelessness. Although, Hayato hadn't noticed it. Hayato carefully unwrap it and the letter says:_

**_(Author's NOTE: Haha~ Here I go again.. Sometimes deep within me, I like it and sometimes I don't~ Haha~ Comment if I really suck at this poetries that I just fridging enter.. Also on Target 12)_**

**"Some says you were Terrible,**

**Not worthy for any Acquaintance.**

**But for me, You're Profitable,**

**The one I should give Importance."**

"Jyuu.. Jyuudaime.." _Hayato shutteringly said as he fell to the ground. Hayato couldn't even stop himself from crying. Tsuyoshi just look away, looking down to the thrembling Gokudera. Later, Tsuyoshi looked at his wrist watch and carefully said _"I'm not your friend nor your acquaintance.. But please understand that I'm not the person who you think it is.. And.. I better get going..". _As he said that, Hayato thremblingly took hold of his jecket (making him to stop moving) and he gently said _"Don't leave.. You Idiot..".

_Tsuyoshi then lit up curl on his lips and lowered his body to Hayato's reach. He patted Hayato's head and said _"Gokudera-san.." "I'm sorry.." _Hayato said and hugged his legs. Before Hayato knew it, Tsuyoshi hugged him and whispered _"Like I said.. I may not be your friend but I could still help the persons in need.." "I'm.. I'm Sworry.." _Hayato said once more. Tsuyoshi looked at Hayato's swollen eyes and giggled._

_Tsuyoshi wipe some of Hayato's tears and carefully said _"Stop crying kay..? If he sees you crying because of that, He'll regret creating that for you..". _After Hayato heard it, he tried to calm himself and stood up by Tsuyoshi's help. _"Are you sure that you're not Jyuudaime..?" _Hayato asked as he looked at Tsuyoshi. Tsuyoshi then scratched his nose a bit and said _"I might be.. But who cares..? Let-"

_**"Na-nani-!"**_

***BLAG!***

"I-i-itte itte itte.." _Hayato said as he realized that he's on his bed. **A dream..?** he thought and he suddenly felt something weird on his hand, as he open it up, he's eyes widen. It was the letter Tsuyoshi gave to him. _**Yume..? Iie janai!**

_**...To Be CONTINUED...**_

_**Waiting for Target 16: Performance of Plan D! The Proof of Life!**_

_**"What do you want to do this weekend, Gokudera-kun~?" **_**Takeshi teased.  
_"As the Student Council of Nakimura Middle, I'll do My best to protact everyone.." _Tsuyoshi said.  
_"Nee~ Nee~ Tsuyoshi-kun.. Is this.. You..?" _a Brunette girl asked.  
**

**_'Reborn..'_**


	21. Target 16: Plan D! Proof of Life!

_**Hayato's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Sawada Residence**_

**... **

**"I'm not your friend nor your acquaintance.. But please understand that I'm not the person who you think it is.. And.. I better get going.."**

**...**

_Sigh~ What am I thinking..? That's Sawashita, not JYUUDAIME. Anyways, Because of being an Absent-Minded person (After that insident) Takeshi started to have fun with me. How Irritating..! I'm not your toy you know! _"I see.. Sawashita told you that line.. hm..?" _Reborn said as he looks serious by the minute. Ahh.. My answer.. _"Yeah.. He told me that and at the same time.. He told me that He's not Jyuudaime..". _Reborn then looked at the laptop screen and stated _"As a matter of fact.. He does look like Tsuna but doesn't have the same features as his.." "What do you mean, Reborn-san..?" _Chrome asked with a big question mark appeared at the left side of her head._

_Reborn sighed and and arrange something before he revealed something to us. _"Sawashita has Dark Brown hair, Yes, but his eyes were stained with Light Green ones.." "Contact Lens..?" _Takeshi nonchalantly said. That idiot.. _"Takeshi, that's impossible.. Because Sawashita dislikes wearing contact lenses.." _Fran said in a monotone but freaked us out because he wasn't in the room a while ago. What a weird one.._

**_Tsuyoshi's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Nakimura Chuu (8:50 am)_**

_Ahh~ Look at the time.. better head to the- _"Tsu-kun~! Yui and Kojirou's having a World War 3 again!" _one student suddenly shouted. Not again.. Why..? Of all DAYS..? Anyways, I quickly went to the place were they were fighting. As I got there, I saw a honey brown haired girl and a brunet. _"What's now the problem here, Ayaka-chan..? Jewel-chan..?" _I asked them. Ayaka then revealed her face crying and said _"They're.. Pranking.. At each other again..!". _Sigh~_

**_Hayato's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Namimori Rooftop_**

_Sigh~ Another boring day for me.. Specially since we don't got any hint or lead to Jyuudaime's disappearance and so far we had this conclution that Sawashita might be Jyuudaime. If only.. If ONLY Reborn let us Serach too! _"Nee, Gokudera-kun.." _Baseball Nut said and smiled (as usual). I then clinch my tongue and replied _"What is it now..?" "What do you want to do this weekend, Gokudera-kun~?"_ he said and smiled even more. Oh yeah... School Festival would be just around the Corner.._

"Nothing.. Why'd you asked..?" _I said and raised an eye brow. He then took something on his pocket and then said while helding it _"Let's go here!" "Nakimura Middle..? For WHAT?" _I said and took one flyer that he had. He then winked and said _"Sawashita told me that he's fine if we come and see him performing plus we'll receive a VIP seat~!" "I'm not buying it.." _I said and throw the paper away. Baseball Nut suddenly went close to me (**HEY! BACK OFF!**) and whispered _"He also told me that he'll allow us to call him Tsuna's name if we were there..".

**_Sawashita.. Wanted us to call him.. Jyuudaime's name..? Don't tell me.. He comence DEFEAT?!_**

"SURE! I'll COME!" _I suddenly said while I took grip on Baseball Freak's shoulders. He just laughed and said _"I'll tell the other's then~"

_**Tsuyoshi's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Nakimura Chuu (11:30 am)**_

_Finally.. the fight is now over..Now I can finally- _"Tsuyoshi-kun! Chotto matte you~!" _a familiar voice said. I turned around just to see a **Jewel Caster**. I smiled at her and said _"Ohayou, Jewe-" "Nee~ Nee~ Tsuyoshi-kun.. Is this.. You..?" _she asked and handed me a picture. I then tooked it on her hand and looked at it. It's contents was Ayaka on the Left, Yui on the Middle, and her on the Right. _"What's wrong with it, Jewel-chan..? You three just look beautiful~" _I said and smiled at her._

_She then blushed and said _"I-it's not what I meant to let you see.. It's just that.. right... THERE.. Is that you..?". _After Jewel said that, she was actually pointing at her side of the picture. I slowly proceess on looking at it carefully till I saw a brunet boy standing from afar wearing a orange and white jacket. It's.. _"It isn't me, Jewel-chan.. When did you took it..?".

_**Jewel's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Nakimura Chuu School Hallway**_

**_~*Character Outline To this Story*~_**

**Name: Caster, Jewel**

**Age: 13 Years Old**

**Status:**  
**~Relationship - Single**  
**~School Premisses - Secretary of the Student Council of Nakimura Middle**  
**~ To Friends - BEST EVER!**

"It isn't me, Jewel-chan.. When did you took it..?" _Tsuyoshi said looking a little bit terrified. Are? It's.. It's not.. HIM!? _"On Sunday.. September 9, 12:30 pm.." _Isaid to him. He then looked at me and the paper at the same time then said _"I.. I was with the Namimori Students that time.. And I got home at 4.." "E-eehh? I thought you were with me..!" _I said and stomp. He was shock and said _"Me..?" "Yeah.. You even told me that it was you that time~" _I said and frowned. His facial expression turned to worst than I've thought._

_Ahh~ You guys must've been wondering of what happened on that time, huh? (Even khrlover too thought~) Well let me tell you.._

**It was one Afternoon. 4:00 pm to be exact. I was walking home with Ayaka when Tsuyoshi suddenly appeared right infront of us, not that much far from us. He greeted us and apologies about what happened earlier (Well, Yui was actually inviting Sawashita but he declined it). We just smiled at him and he suddenly invited us to have a little more walk. We went to the Mille-Feuille Shop and brought a cream puff. We enjoyed talking with him though..**

**Till it was 5:30 pm, a gang of delinquents appeared and threaten us. Me and Ayaka was scared, yes, but Tsuyoshi went to our front and said _"If you ever touch my friend, I'll punch you!". _Me and Ayaka were surprised because we haven't seen Tsuyoshi that strong before. But one delinquent laughed and said _"Ha! Bring it on, Middle Schooler!" "Ayaka! Jewel! Stay back!" _he ordered and we did as he told.**

**And wow.. He's a good fighter. It went on and on, till the other delinquents ran away out of fear. After that, Tsuyoshi faced us with his right wrist swollen. I then approached him and said _"Tsuyoshi-kun! Are you ok?!" "I-Itte! Itte! It still stings, Jewel-chan!" _he said and sweat dropped in pain. We healed his wound and Ayaka suddenly asked him _"You idiot! Why do that? I know you're not the type of fighting just like that~" "hah.. You guys forgotten my promise, huh?" _he suddenly said and giggled. We turned blank and he suddenly said ****_"As the Student Council of Nakimura Middle, I'll do My best to protact everyone.." __"We're not in School you know!" _Me and Ayaka said in an Unison.**

_And there! That ends a long story. Anyways, Tsuyoshi suddenly changed the topic and said _"Aah~ May I ask you something, Jewel-chan?" "*Me* What is it, Tsuyoshi-kun..?" "Will you be my Partner..?" _he then suddenly saidand smiled. E-eh..? _"What do you mean, PARTNER..?" _Ithen asked him. He then blushed and said _"I'll be performing on the upcoming School Fest you see and I have a group performance, duet, single and a dance interpretation.." "And..? Are you asking for me to be your duet..?" _i suddenly asked him._

_Please be a Duet Song..! _"Dance.." _he suddenly said with a serious face. i suddenly smacking his face and said _"Do-don't tell me something with a straight FACE!" "Awww! It hurts!" _he said and took hold of his head. But he suddenly shifted to a smiling one and said _"But will you..?" "*Me* O-of course.. As long as it isn't something that'll risk my life.." "Don't worry.. It won't hurt to just dance with me, huh..?" _he said and smiled sweetly. Waaahhh~! What thing am i having now~!_

**_Reborn's POV (Point Of View):_**

**_Scene: Sakura Tree of Naki Chuu_**

_Hmm.. So that brunet girl is one of his friends, huh..? Commence, Dying Will SAVE Me! _"Xanxus.. You're up.." _I suddenly said on the walky talky. Xanxus did and suddenly wreck the window of wherein Sawashita and Miss Brunet Girl were. He then took grip on the brunet girl and went out. Sawashita's face then followed up and went downstairs. PERFECT. After that, they went behind the school, just as ordered._

_Later, the brunet girls kept on shouting till Sawashita shown up. _"Let go of Jewel-chan!" _Sawashita shouted and helded a baseball bat. Before he knew it, Bel strucked him with his blades while Lussuria punched him really hard that he was blown away from his spot._ **"SAWASHITA!" **_the brunet girl shouted and tried to grapped away from Xanxus grip. Perfect.. They did as planned. Later, Sawashita stood up shacking but Levi suddenly strucked him with lightning. Wa.. Wait.. That wasn't part of the PLAN._

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" "Sawashita! STTTOOOOPP!" **_shouts were heard. Xanxus then handed the brunet girl to Bel and went to Sawashita's Position. _"Xanxus! What the heck are you doing? You could've killed him!" _I shouted on my walky talky. Xanxus then clinched his tongue and said _"I know, Trash.. But that'll be the best way that'll he regret on being a weakling..". **_Wait.. He had a point.. But.. THIS IS TOO MUCH._ **"Please! Stop! Don't kill Sawashita-kun! Take me instead!" _the brunet girl shouted and grapped more._

_Bel suddenly placed a knife on the girl';s neck and said _"Shishishi.. What a beautiful face.. What will happen if it get stained with screams and blood..?". _After he said that, the brunet's face turned paled and kept on shouting Sawashita for help. And here's Sawashita, laying on the ground almost lifeless. _"Listen Trash.. Once I lift him up, Shoot him with those Dying Will Stuff! Got it..?" _Xanxus suddenly spoked up to the walky talky. I suddenly agreed to him and turned Leon into a Sniper._

_Next to that, Xanxus did lift Tsuyoshi and he was almost bathe to his own blood. _"Who.. Are.. YOU..?" _Sawashita asked as if almost to death's gate. Xanxus then smirked and said _"You don't need to know, Scumbag.. Because you already knew me.." _and all of the sudden, he puched him and he flew. While in mid air, I shoot him a Dying Will._

**_(Author's NOTE: Tsuyoshi's Regrets~)_**

**_"Aaah.. I'm now parting to this world.._**

**_What a drag.._**

**_If only I had a dying will..._**

**_I could've saved Caster-chan in a flash.."_**

**_"Reborn.." _**_Sawash__ita then said and turned into a Hyper Dying Will Mode. What..? I could've swear I shoot him a Dying Will not the Rebuke (**Author's Note: If you don't know about the Rebuke Bullet.. Go to the Chapter wherein Tsuna was fighting Mukuro**). And so, After Tsuyoshi turned into Hyper Dying Will, he beat down Xanxus one-by-one. While were at it, He suddenly has the X-Glove. _"What the..?" _I said to myself as he actually looked like Tsuna. After the fight, there's this picture floating on mid air. I took it, since it came from Tsuyoshi's pocket. Till.._

**_"Tsuna..?"_**_  
_

**~-~-~-~-~-OTAKE-~-~-~-~-~**

_Now, Jewel walks home with Ayaka and Tsuyoshi as usual. Surprisingly, Jewel was the very first person who wasn't surprised that a normal looking Ayaka, Sweet and delicate.. Was actually the riches daughter of their countryside (At the Shibuya district to be exact). But that's not a thing Jewel were surprised at. She was actually surprised that the boy she had a little crush was actually Tsuyoshi._

**Jewel's Thoughts:**

**_Ahh~ So Tsuyoshi-kun was actually wearing a colored contacts.. But he hates it, right..? I mean.. To tell you guys the truth, I was been arrested by a boy that has pure orange eyes.. Calm face.. Killer smiles.. Ahhh~ I'm blushing again~!_**

"Jewel-chan..?" _Tsuyoshi said right on front of her face, making her jolt to a surprised state. _"Tsu-Tsuyoshi-kun!" "You've been spacing out since Tsuyoshi carried you to the clinic for.. What was the reason again, Tsu-kun..?" _Ayaka said and asked Tsuyoshi. He then looked at the ground and said_ "No idea.. All I know is that.. She went uncoincious.. And.. All.." **_Is he.. Lying..?_**_Was running to Jewel's head._

_Later, Ayaka parted to them which leaves him and her. ALONE._ "Nee, Sawashita.." _Jewel said and looked at Tsuyoshi. He then replied with a 'Hm?'. Jewel then looked at Tsuyoshi in the eyes and said _"Do you.. Wear contat lenses..?" "*SFX: Tsuyoshi* E-ehh..? Why your asking such obvious questions..?" "ouz your eyes.. Turned into a dreamy- pure orange..." _Jewel said and blushed a bit. She was thankful that 'Dreamy Orange Eyes' wasn't been released. Tsuyoshi then turned blank and said _"Pure.. Orange..?" "Ye-yeah.. And you seem to be more like a hotter- cool type by it's features.. hehe.." _Jewel said and sweat dropped. She can't even understand herself._

_She kept on falling over to the guys she just hadn't met. But Tsuyoshi smiled and said _"Hah.. Is that so..? That'll be a little bit weird though..". _Just as he said that, Jewel's phone rang. She was about to pick it up, but Tsuyoshi snatched it from her hand. _"He-hey!" _Jewel said and all of the sudden, Tsuyoshi shown her who was the one who called her. It was.. **Carl**. Jewel's attitude turned into a complete ZERO. She still haven't get over to their break up due to her best friend's betrayal, **Molly**._

"Pick it up..? Yes or No..?" _Tsuyoshi asked in a serious tone. Jewel just covered her ears and croutched down to the ground. She couldn't even bear seeing her inner self cry alone. Tsuyoshi then nodded and picked up. Because of that, Jewel looked at him as he was as serious as never before._

**_ON THE LINE:_**

**Carl:**_** Come on, Jewel-chan~ Forgive me! It was your friend's fault because she seducted me! I swear, I still can't-!  
**_**Tsuyoshi (On the line):**_** *with an angry tone* Who you might be..?  
**_**Carl:**_** What the-!? Who're you?!  
**_**Tsuyoshi:**_** My apologies.. The name's-  
****Carl:**** I don't care! Give the phone to My girlfriend!  
**_**Tsuyoshi:**_** ...  
**_**Carl:**_** Hey! Who ever you are, it's non of your business that you-!  
**_**Tsuyoshi:**_** *with a serious tone* Listen up Carl. I have few words for you.. "Not all the things you have is the things you get.." AND if you think Jewel is yours forever.. Then you're wrong.. Word of advice? Stop bugging into Jewel's life.. Ever again.. Couz' between you and her? Is OVER.  
**_**Carl:**_** What the-!**_

**_*Tsuyoshi hung up*_**

"Tsuyoshi-kun! What do you think you're-!" _Jewel asked with her eyes water. Tsuyoshi didn't bothered but did something on her phone. After that, he gave the phone back to her and said _"I blocked his number to your contacts.. So if in case he calls you again.. You won't accept any.." "But Why'd you-?" "You want to forget him..?" _Tsuyoshi asked and patted her shoulder. Jewel slowly nodded and Tsuyoshi suddenly smiled and said_ "Then I'll- No.. We'll help you forget him.. Little by Little.. Though it hurts..".

_Jewel just smiled at him. Tsuyoshi then handed his hand to her. Even though Jewel thinks it was a Holding Hand scenes she saw in a romance movies.. She didn't mind but just happily hold Tsuyoshi's hands.. For it was filled with more and more warmth.._

_**...To Be CONTINUED...**_

_**Waiting for Target 17: A Date with Uni~! Otanjoubi, Reborn!**_

_**"Yare~ Yare~ Time pass way fast, huh?"**_**Takeshi said and smiled.  
_"I'm willing to help you, Uncle.." _Uni said and smiled.  
_"Hm..? You're from Namimori Chuu..?"_ Tsuyoshi asked.  
**

_**'Oyasumi Nasai, Reborn...'**_


	22. Complimentary Message

Hahaha~ Hey, quick saying, This isn't part of the story, just my time to shine. Anyways, here's what I could tell yah guys.. If you ever see any mistakes about the story or maybe the way they call each other.. Please don't bother couz that time, I'm a beginner + I did the copy paste routine so.. If there's any mistake (**gawd I'm repeating it again**) I'll try my best to fix it up. Once I've fix it, well, give me critics if I did something stupid :D

**PS: Don't worry~ ! Once I- oops! Nevermind. I'll just find way to fix it all up! I promise you all that so This would be UnderConstruction for a while so, No updates! xDD and BTW, to those who read this story and Both fan of KHR and SAO.. Mind give me your critic about my crossover to them? Thank you for the cooperation guys!** :D


	23. Sorry for No Updates

Hey Guys.. It's me.

Should I even continue this or completely Revise it?

...

I wanted to know your opinions better.

**~ Ayaka ~**


	24. Target 17: A Date with Uni! Otanjoubi R!

_**Reborn's POV:**_

_**Scene: Sawada Residence**_

"Are you sure that bringing Uni is a GOOD idea..?" _Dino sarcastically said. His face pissed off.. ALOT. Before I could even smack him-kick him-shoot him and such, the phone Rang._

_**On The Line:**_

_**Reborn (Me): **__Moshi moshi..?  
__**Unknown Caller: **__Ahh.. Is that you, Uncle Reborn..?  
__**Reborn (Me): **__Ah~ Uni.. Right in tim-  
__**Uni: **__I've just arrived Japan this Morning..  
__**Reborn (Me): **__A.. Are..? But I told you that-  
__**Uni: **__Can't help.. Right now, I just wanted to talk to you about certain issue..  
__**Reborn (Me): **__But why tell me now..? I should've told Dino to pick you up..  
__**Uni: **__No need.. I'm with a certain person right now.. And it's a girl..  
__**Reborn (Me): **__Bluebell..?  
__**Uni: **__Un.. A girl name Yamamoto Ayaka.. a student of Nakimura Middle..  
__**Reborn (Me): **__Huh..? Yamamoto..?_

"Ahahaha~ What's up kid..?" _Takeshi suddenly butt in. I looked at him and continued talking with Uni._

_**Reborn (Me): **__Maybe just the same nick name as Yamamoto..  
__**Uni: **__Is that so..? Well, At least she looked perfectly fine by me..  
__**Reborn (Me): **__Anyways, go to the Namimori Park.. I'll pick you up there..  
__**Uni: **__Okay.. Uncle Reborn, Bye.. __**Call End.**_

"So.. What brings my surname in your conversation?" _Takeshi cheeringly asked. I looked at him again ad said _"Do you had any relatives that named 'Ayaka'..?" "Haha~ Ohh.. Non.." _He then replied happily._

_**Uni's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Shopping District of Namimori**_

"Have you done calling your relative..?" _the honeybrown haired girl asked. She has long hair in front while leaving her back hair short. She looked lindda cute at it, if I were you. _"Yup.. He told me to wait for him at Namimori Park.." _I replied at her. She cheeringly smiled at me and said _"Let'sgo then.." "Un~".

_**Scene: Namimori Park**_

_Me and the kind-hearted girl, Known as __**Yamamoto Ayaka**__, arrived at Nami Park. 10:00 o'clock, Uncle isn't here yet till.. _"Hu-huh? Ayaka-chan..? Why you're here..?" _a familiar voice called at my helper. We both too glance of the boy and surprisingly, it was Tsunayoshi-kun and Uncle. _"Ahh.. Tsu-kun.. You're with the Kid again..?" _Ayaka asked as the approached. Uncle then hop on my shoulder and said _"Don't be fool by his appearance.. He's **not **Dame-Tsuna.." "Not.. Sawada..?" _I asked as I notice him looked at us._

_He then looked at Ayaka.. Me.. Uncle Reborn.. Ayaka.. then said as he pin point me _"You know her..?" "No.. But I think the kid knows.." _she replied and looked at us. Uncle then smirked at then and said _"She's my friend from Italy.. Her name is Uni.." "Ni-Nice to meet you.. Ayaka Yamamoto-san.. And..?" _I said as I looked at Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun's look a like. He then smiled at me as he handed his hand for a hand shake and said _"Sawashita Tsuyoshi.. Ayaka-chan's Best Friend..".

_Ahhh.. So he's Sawashita.. He have a pair of emerald green eyes. It was pure and heart warming. I then shook hands at him and it was filled with warmth as well. He must be well loved by his parents and friends. But wait.. I think I'm forgetting something..._

_** FLASHBACK **_

_**"A-Are..? Me..? Date Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun's Look-A-Like..?" **_**I said through the phone as my expression were priceless. Uncle Reborn let out a deep breath and said **_**"Yeah.. And apparently, He's known as 'Sawashita Tsuyoshi'.." "But why m-me..?" **_**I then asked. I then heard another deep breath and replied **_**"Because you're the only person with Hyper Intuition I know that were left.. And We should know on whether he's lying or telling pure truth..".**_

_**"Ahh.. Ok then.. You could count on me, Uncle Reborn.."**_

_** End FLASHBACK **_

_Ahhh! Now I remember! _"I better get going then, Tsu-kun~" _Ayaka said and walked away. Then that leaves me.. Tsuyoshi-san.. and Uncle Reborn. And all of the sudden, Uncle jumped to Tsuyoshi-san's shoulder and said _"Tsuna-nii.." "Ahh. Right.. You were saying something about meeting up someone.." _Tsuyoshi smiled and looked at me. I was confused that time. '__**He's willing to do what would pleased Uncle..?**__' I asked myself when Uncle suddenly stated _"Uni here was amazed by your determination and intelligents.. And so, I took this opportunity to let you meet your fan.." "Fan..?" _Sawashita-san nonchalantly asked._

_Ahhh! Uncle! What are you thinking!? _"No problem.. I'd love to meet you too, Uni-san.." _Tsuyoshi-san said and beemingly smiled at me. Ahhh.. What should I do..? Go with the flow..? _"Un~! I'd loved to~" _I said and smiled at him._

_**Tsuyoshi's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Namimori Shopping District**_

_Upon hearing her approval, I toured her around for a while.. Since she's from Italy. Apperently, She looked like 12 or a 11 years old to me though her IQ is beyond that age. We went to stall to stall, market to market, place to place.. And so on. _"So.. How old are you, Uni-san..?" _I suddenly asked. Her green eyes then looked into me then replied _"11 Years Old, Tsuyoshi-san.."_. Na.. Nani..? 11..? _"*SFX: Tsuyoshi/Me* Wow.. I would prefer me, myself, your fan.." "A-are..? Why..?" _she innocently asked._

_I then scatched the back of my head and said _"You're too smart for such a young age..". _She then blushed and whispered 'thank you' at me. Ahh.. I forgot.. Reborn isn't with us because Haru arrived an d picked him up. I tried to let her join but apperently, she declined. Too bad. Anyways, talking to Uni-san is like talking to my mom. But much more formal. _"Am I making you feel uncomfortable..?" _Uni asked as she ate her ice cream, strawberry flavor. Oh yeah, I treated her that._

_I then shook my head adn said_ "Not at all, It's like I could practice myself on being a business like man.." "But I wanted to talk to you normally not formally.." _she whined as she looked at her ice cream. I then patted her head and said _"Yare~ Yare~ My bad for letting you be so casual..". _Later after that, we went to a bakery6 store called 'Mille-Feuille' and it was surprisingly unexpecting because Sasagawa-chan and Miura-chan were there. _"Ahh~ Kyoko-chan! Haru-chan!" _Uni said and confronted the two._

_It's kindda awkward since we've seen Miura-chan a while ago. They kept on talking about pastry and stuff, and since I'm also good at it, I joined in. 30 minutes had passed and finally, our conversation were over and leaving me and Uni-san alone again._

_**Uni's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Namimori Shrine**_

_It's now pass 3 pm since we had so much fun. Sawashita may be Tsunayoshi-kunor not, but as long as he kept his smiles and warmth, he'll definitely look like him. Anyways, Sawashita brought me here at Nami Shrine because he thought of having a little break at the shrine could ease someone's mind. It didn't took us a while, but some strange phenomena occured._

**"I see you brought acquiantance.."**

_A familiar voice echoed to the Shrine. Sawashita sweat dropped and looked at our behind. I looked only to see.. _**"Sa.. Sawada.. Tsunayoshi..kun..?"**

_**Reborn's POV (Point Of View):**_

_**Scene: Sawada Household**_

_**Dream/Yume:**_

_What..? What is this place..? My surrounding changed and it seems that.. I don't know.. Weird. It place were located on a certain forest. I looked around and just as I suspected, TREES, ANIMALS and FLOWERS. But I've got a bad feeling about this, and so, I walked forward. Not knowing onto where I'll be heading but as long as it's worth something, I'll go there. It was almost 30 minutes since I got here. It's peaceful alright but very dubious._

"Reborn..?" _a familiar voice echoed throughout of the forest. Huh..? That voice sounded like.. _"Tsuyoshi..? What are you..?" _I asked as I saw him right in front of me. he then placed his finger across his lips, a sign to quiet down. He then confronted me and said _"Peaceful isn't it..?" "Indeed.." _I replied when all of the sudden, Sawashita's feet were slowly disappearing. _"Tsu-Tsuyoshi.. Yo-your feet..!" "Un.. No need to worry.. I'm not welcome here and so I'll be disappearing right now.. But you needn't worry.. You'll know your- no, My purpose for you in the near future.." _and as said, he did disappeared._

_After he disappeared, a note was left behind._

_And it says.._

_**(Author's NOTE: Nyahahaha~ Here I got AGAIN~ My never ending Poet Making Sheets~ xDD Comment me PLEASE if it's bad and such...)**_

_**"You've shown no mercy to Anyone,**_

_**Something that you became Merciless.**_

_**But in my eyes you're kind-hearted to Someone,**_

_**Showing that their your Weakness."**_

_**Reality:**_

"What the heck does this suppose to mean..?" _I said when all of the sudden, I'm back to reality only seein myself snuggled to Dame-Tsuna's Bed. Ugghh... I must've went overnight. Anyways, better be back to- _"What the..?" _I said to myself as I saw the same note from my dream._

_**Is it really a DREAM..?**_

**~-~-~-~-~-OTAKE-~-~-~-~-~**

"Uncle.. May I have a few words with you..?" _Uni asked Reborn. Reborn then shooked his head and followed Uni to the Living Room. _"What is it you wanted to say..? You were tempting to tell it to me earlier but not to avail.." _Reborn said as he sat cross leg and arms crossed around his chest. Uni then took a deep breath and started _"Last week, 3 days before you called me, I dreamed about Tsunayoshi-kun having Emerald Green orbs together with a certain boy that looked just like him and apperently, he has Tsunayoshi-kun's looks.." "But why call Tsuyoshi's look-a-like as Dame-Tsuna" _Reborn suddenly raised a brow._

_Uni then sweat dropped and said _"For what my hyper intuition told me that he was Tsunayoshi-kun while the other is different.." "Okay.. Continue.." _Reborn said as he became satisfied to Uni's resolve. Uni then cleared her throat and continue on telling her dream. It was said on her dream that she was Tsuna's look-a-like trying to kill Tsuyoshi's look-a-like while Reborn and the others stop Tsuna's look-a-like from tempting._

_It went on and on till everything in Uni's dream turned black and Tsuna standing far from her holding a dagger and pleading on her. She also told Reborn that she had no idea on what Tsuna was pointing at from it but she's sure that Tsuna needed help. Then, After the story telling, Nana went in to the room and said _"Reborn.. Someone brought you a gift.. I think he knew it's your birthday..". _Oh yeah.. Reborn celebrated his birthday in a normal way.. Because he doesn't feel to have fun at all._

_Upon hearing Nana say it, he let her place the gift in front of him. It was a yellow colored box with a letter Saying __**'Otanjoubi no Omedatou, Reborn-kun! Hope you'll like it~'**__. Reborn then openned the box. It's contents were a Leon stuffed-shaped animal that look like been stitched for ages. It was with another letter again saying.._

_**"Haha~ Do you like it..? I made that specially for you since I don't know you much.. But, Nevertheless, I treated you as my own.. Happy Birthday once more~ - Sawashita Tsuyoshi"**_

"Arigatou.." _was trailed all over Reborn's lips as he cried his heart out. __**'Tsuyoshi may not be Dame-Tsuna, But he still haven't stop from bringing smiles to me.. to US.' **__Reborn thought and looked at the orange stained skies._

_**...To Be CONTINUED...**_

_**Waiting for Target 18: A Day You Won't Forget**_

_**"Su-sumimasen..! I was in a hurry that.. I haven't noticed you..! SUMIMASEN!"**_ **a certain boy said and kept on bowing.**  
_**"Ooooohhh~! Now I remembered! Tsuna-kun's Birthday!"**_**Takeshi said in realization.**  
_**"I don't get this feeling that you're more of to be Tsuna than to Tsuna today.."**_ **Reborn murmured.**

_**"Who really am I..?"**_

_**Special EDITION!**_

**Author/Meh: **Hello Minna-sam-!  
**Reborn: **I knew you'll come..  
**Author/Meh: **But this doesn't change everything that you've done to me.. *turns downcast* Unacceptable..  
**Takeshi: **Waaaahh~ Author-chan, That's totally not you, you know.. *wrap arms around my shoulders*  
**Author/Meh: **To be or NOT to be.. Right now, I hate you guys..  
**Reborn: **You're beginning to show hatred towards us, now, aren't we..?  
**Author/Meh: **To hate or not to hate, That doesn't change the fact that I still Love you guys.. *starts to cry* It's all your faults anyway..**  
Takeshi:** Maa~ Maa~ Author-chan..  
**Tsuyoshi: ***came in by door* Want me to comfort you, Creator-sama..?  
**Author/Meh: ***runs over Tsuyoshi* *hugged Tsuyoshi* UUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~! Tsu-kun~!  
**Tsuyoshi: ***ruffles my hair* While I'm doing this, *looks at Reborn* Reborn-san, would you do the honors of the disclaimer..?**  
Reborn: **Okay.. Altogether guys..

**EVERYONE: **Konnichiwa Minna-sama! Author-sama doesn't owe us nor this Katekyo Hitman REBORN! series..! The only thing she owes is Sawashita, Kyotsune, Yamamoto-chan and Kirisawa!  
**Xanxus: **Heh.. I hate to come here, you know, TRASH...  
**Squalo: **VVVVVVVVOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~! Who brought us here ANYWAY!?  
**Reborn: **Author-san did.. Treat her well or *Leon turned into a gun* I'll blow your heads..  
**Author/Meh: **REBORN-SENSEI! IKIMASEN~!  
**Fran: **Bel-sempai AKA Fake Prince.. This place is too small for you to come in..  
_***THUG!* *THUG!* *THUG!* *THUG!*  
**_**Fran: **Awwww.. Bel-sempai.. That hurts..  
**Belphegor: **Ushishishi.. Shut your mouth, Froggy.. I'm not done with you, yet..  
**Author/Meh: **Hey~ Hey~ Hey~ What's the topic?  
**Fran: ***runs over me and Tsuyoshi's side* Author-chan.. Fake Prince slash Belphegor's been mean to me.. Punish him...  
**Belphegor: **Ushishishi.. Author-hime.. It's not true.. It's his fault for calling me 'Fake'..  
**Tsuyoshi: **Now~ Now~ No need to Explain.. Creator-sama understands it..  
**Author/Meh: **Plus, My birthday is over now, Bel-kun.. No need to call me a Princess..  
**Belphegor: **Ushishishi.. I can't, Author-hime.. You're just one of the peasants that I want... *grinds*  
**Author/Meh: **T-to.. KI-KI-KI-KILL..? *frigthens* *walks 10 meters away together with Tsuyoshi*  
**Belphegor: **Ushishishi.. Don't worry, Author-hime.. I won't hurt you for you're my one and only Princess..

**Fran: **Here he goes again...  
_***THUG!* *THUG!* *THUG!* *THUG!*  
**_**Fran: **Awwww... Bel-sempai.. It hurts..  
**Bel: **Just shut up and stay out of the way...  
**Author/Meh: **Hey..! 'No Hurting' each other here!  
**Bel: **Fine.. I'll stop but let me get close to you, Author-hime.. *smirks*  
**Author/Meh:** '_Shoot! I'll take that BACK~!_' Hah.. Fine.. If that's for the best..  
**Xanxus: **Ooooooooooiiiiiiiiiii! Don't you dare forget about me here, Trashy Author!  
**Author/Meh: **Heh.. I'd rather choose on talking with you guys for a while.. Because I don't feel like I want to talk to Reborn and the others for a while...  
**Lussuria: **Yey~! Author-chuu Loves us more than THEM~! *hugs Meh/Author*  
**Hayato: **O-oi! *pulls Meh/Author away from Lussuria's Grip* She's with us FIRST!  
**Reborn: **Yoho.. Looks like we'll have to settle this ruckus, ONCE and FOR ALL.. *Leon turns into a gun*  
**Author/Meh: **HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE~! What the heck just this turned to WAR~!?  
**Xanxus: ***ignores author/meh* JUST SHUT UP YOU TRASHY SCUMBAGS! IT'S OUR TIME TO SHINE, YOU KNOW! *gun clicks*

_And NOW, World War (or should I say Mafia War) III began...  
I think I'll get this Special Edition ended to a War Freak afterall.. *sigh*_


End file.
